DragonBall Z: Raising Saiyans
by StoryLover95
Summary: Raising children is never easy. Raising Saiyans is even harder! Follow Goten, Trunks, Bra, Pan, and Kona  OC  as they torment their parents in only the way that children can do! T/P G/OC Lots of family sweetness and the craziness a family brings!
1. Bundles of Joy

A/N: Okay, if some of you are reading my story Dragonball: Evil Arise…stop. Lolz, sorry but, after re-reading it everything was happening too fast, I didn't like the way characters were introduced, the relationships, or anything at all really. So, I'm scrapping that story and making a new one all together! This one's DragonBall: Raising Saiyans. I'm not sure if this is going to be a one story thing or turning it into a series, but pretty much it's the story of how Goten, Trunks, Bra, Pan (yes I know she wasn't born yet but I'm changing around a few things which will be explained momentarily) and an OC are raised from kids into capable Super Saiyans. THIS is going to be interesting. And just a note this is set BEFORE the Buu Saga.

Ages:

Gohan: 20

Videl: 19

Trunks: 3

Goten: 2

Pan: 1

Kona (OC): 1

Bra: 6 months old

Full Summary: As Gohan and Videl are crossing the threshold to parenthood, they find out that raising Saiyans, is not as easy as it looks. Chichi is once again learning that lesson with their youngest son Goten, a mischief maker like Goku once was, with the assistance of Gohan and Videl when needed. Meanwhile Vegeta and Bulma are keeping their hands busy with a their toddler Trunks and infant Bra. Anyone else would have possibly laughed at the misfortune at having to raise such rambunctious kids. A certain Namekian would have been hysterical with laughter…had it not been for a special bundle of joy that had found it's way to him.

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z, just the OC Kona.

DragonBall Z: Raising Saiyans

Chapter 1: Bundles of Joy

"Oh my goodness, I'm so thankful their finally asleep! I had forgotten how nerve racking it was to raise Gohan!" Chi-Chi complained as she took a sip of the tea that Videl had brewed.

Gohan looked at his mother with a hurt look. "Hey! Mom, I'm right here you know!" Chi-Chi simply waved him off and took a longer sip of the tea, her nerves obviously fried. "Come on, mom lighten up. Goten and Pan aren't that bad."

Chi-Chi looked dramatic. "For YOU maybe!"

Videl sat down next to her husband and sighed. "I've got to agree with Chi-Chi, Gohan. Pan is always crawling around and getting into things she's not supposed to."

"Well, that's the way all kids are raised," Gohan defended his daughter and brother. He had to admit it was tough raising Pan, and he knew how much of a handful his brother is, but he didn't think they were horribly behaved. They were upstairs at that very moment sleeping. They were good kids. "Anyways, I can't thank you enough mom for watching Pan for us while we're on my business trip. I can't believe I'm being sent all the way to America to speak at a conference about ancient history."

"We'll only be gone for a week or two. If you don't think you can handle Pan for that amount of time, we can take her," Videl insisted, not wanting to be a burden on her mother-in-law.

Chi-Chi smiled. "It won't be a problem at all. I need to spend more time with my granddaughter anyways!" Gohan smiled and stood up.

"Alright, thanks mom! Videl and I should head back now to finish packing, and we'll leave later on tonight. You can bring Pan over, or just call whenever she wakes up."

Chi-Chi smiled. "Of course Gohan. Ah! I'm so thrilled! My son grew up to be a scholar after all!" Gohan smiled as he and Videl bid their farewells and exited the house.

"_VEGETA! VEGETA WOULD YOU LISTEN TO ME?" _Bulma screamed at her Saiyan husband through the monitor she had installed, much to his annoyance, in his gravity room. His inner sanctum.

Ignoring her calls Vegeta kept training on, determined to become strong enough to surpass Goku. _"VEGETA YOU STUPID MONKEY! I CAN DISMANTLE THAT GRAVITY ROOM JUST AS FAST AS IT TOOK ME TO BUILD IT!"_

Vegeta growled in annoyance. "What is it woman?"

"_FINALLY! I have to go to the store to buy groceries! You have to watch Trunks and Bra!" _

"Take them with you," Vegeta spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He turned away from the monitor and continued his training.

Bulma nearly blew a gasket.

"_YOU HAVE TO WATCH THE KIDS! I WORK! I CLEAN! I MADE YOUR __**STUPID**__ GRAVITY ROOM! I COOK! I DO EVERYTHING AND ALL I ASK IS YOU WATCH THE KIDS!"_

Vegeta snorted, continuing to punch and kick under the immense gravity. "Cooking is arguable."

"_VEGETA!"_

"Simply send the children into the gravity room."

"_THEY'LL DIE!" _

"QUIT YOUR SHOUTING WOMAN! I'LL WATCH THE BLASTED CHILDREN!"

Bulma stopped screaming and looked satisfied with herself. _"Good. I'll be back in an hour or two. Make sure you remember to feed and change Bra, and don't let Trunks run amuck." _With that the screen turned off and all was silent.

Vegeta growled and walked out of the gravity room, grabbing a towel, and down the long corridor leading towards the living room. Upon entering he saw Trunks eating from a bowl of chips watching TV, and Bra holding herself up inside of her cradle trying desperately to reach for her stuffed toy on the ground.

Trunks looked up. "Dad, I'm hungry! What can I eat?"

Bra, noticing her dad's arrival beamed and pointed to the floor. "Daddy! Bunny, get it!"

Vegeta looked at both of his children, Trunks a look of annoyance and Bra a look of fondness. Grabbing Bra's stuffed bunny and handing it to her, he walked into a kitchen. "Order a pizza!"

All was quiet on the Lookout. Mr. Popo was out tending to the flowers, as usual. Dende was just leisurely strolling around, not really sure what to do, and Piccolo was meditating. All was normal.

_Was_ being the key word.

Something shot across the sky, losing altitude rapidly. Piccolo's eyes shot open as he watched the object crash a distance away from the Lookout. The noise was evidently loud enough to catch the attention of both the other occupants of the Lookout.

"What was that?" Mr. Popo asked in fear. It was obvious no one wanted another Saiyan situation like what happened years ago. Dende and Piccolo shared a look.

"Dende, contact Gohan and Vegeta and tell them what's going on. I'll go and check it out."

"Alright," Dende agreed. "But what if it turns out to be another Saiyan again?"

Piccolo just smirked over his shoulder. "I needed a new challenge anyways. I was starting to get bored." With that Piccolo flew off into the direction of the crash. Dende and Mr. Popo stared off for a second before they went back inside, just incase something DID happen, and for Dende to relay Piccolo's message.

Piccolo was in deep thought as he approached the crash site. What if it was a Saiyan? Did that mean there were more of them that escaped? What if it's an enemy? What battle strategies to use if it is? Would I be strong enough?

All those thoughts and more were running through the Namekian's head as he saw the crash site. It was definetly a Saiyan Pod. Piccolo tensed as he landed on the ground, cautiously approaching the crater. There was a small amount of Ki coming from the pod. There was definetly someone inside.

"_Piccolo, I've contacted Vegeta and Gohan. Vegeta's taking his kids to Chi-Chi's house for Videl to watch them and then they'll wait for your signal." _Dende's voice rang out through Piccolo's head._ "Have you found the ship?"_

"_Yes, Dende. It's definetly a Saiyan pod and I can sense someone inside. It's a small amount of Ki, but he might be trying to conceal himself. I'm going to get closer."_

Piccolo slowly inched his way forward and down into the crater. The Saiyan pod was in, surprisingly, good condition. Piccolo paused and tried sensing the Ki again. There was no change. Cautiously, Piccolo reached out a hand to touch the pod when it opened.

Piccolo immediately jumped away and got into a fighting stance. What he saw inside the pod made him fall to the ground. Getting up from the ground and quickly walking up to the pod and staring inside intently he had to let out a gasp.

"Oh…my…god."

"_Piccolo! What's going on? Is it a Saiyan?"_

Starring back at him was a small girl around one year old with straight black hair up to her chin, her bangs falling to the right side of her face. Sky blue eyes burrowed their way into his, the young girl dressed in Saiyan armor made especially for a child.

Piccolo had to blink and shake his head before looking back and seeing that the little girl was indeed still there. Remembering that Dende was still waiting for an answer he replied. _"It's definetly a Saiyan alright. Tell Gohan and Vegeta to stay put at Chi-Chi's house. They're going to want to see this."_

The little girl grinned and waved her little hand. "Hi! I'm Kona! Are you my new daddy?"

"Excuse me?"


	2. Parenthood

A/N: Well it looks as if the Saiyan isn't much of a threat, but an adorable little girl! How is 'new daddy' Piccolo going to cope with being thrown into fatherhood? Not very well, I can tell you that much! It seems as if he's going to join the club of raising Saiyans!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z just my OC.

DragonBall Z: Raising Saiyans

Chapter 2: Parenthood

Gohan and Vegeta were seated quietly in the kitchen. Bulma, who hadn't left the house yet, was thoroughly surprised when Vegeta zoomed passed her with both Bra and Trunks in tow and put them in the car. She was also surprised by the fact that when she started yelling he simply tossed her over his shoulder and put her in the front seat of the car and getting in the driver side before heading to Chi-Chi's, saying that a Saiyan was located.

As soon as they arrived Bulma invited Chi-Chi to go get groceries with her saying 'trouble always finds them anyways'. Chi-Chi, who was hyperventilating a bit at the thought of another fight, was eager to get out and get to the normalcy of shopping for groceries.

As soon as Trunks and Bra arrived, Trunks ran up the stairs and woke Goten (along with Pan accidentally) to tell him about what was going on. Now they were both buzzing around like bees, screaming about how they both could take on the Saiyan with their hands tied behind their backs.

Videl was sitting in the kitchen preparing something to eat for Pan and Bra, the latter who was not fed by her father in the rush of what was happening. They two young ones were sitting on the table looking at the three men sitting there.

The room was quiet for a while until Gohan spoke. "I wonder if this Saiyan is strong." Gohan wondered, worried for the sake of his family.

"Daddy, what's a Saiyan?" Pan asked in confusion. Vegeta sent a look over at Gohan who looked sheepish.

"Gohan! You didn't tell you daughter about her history?" Vegeta sounded appalled, as if this was the worst thing he could possibly do.

Gohan grinned sheepishly. "Oops?"

Vegeta shook his head and threw his hands up in the air. "Of course, why would I expect the son of an idiot to explain history to a child?"

"I've be meaning to get around to it, but I've been busy."

Vegeta was about to retort when an rapidly approaching Ki caught their attention. "Wait a second…that's Piccolo's Ki!" Gohan spoke.

Gohan and Vegeta were quickly out the door in time to see Piccolo land, clutching something underneath his cape which was positioned awkwardly to cover the front of himself. Gohan smiled. "Hey Piccolo! I thought you were checking out the Saiyan pod."

"I was."

Gohan looked confused. "Aw man! You already fought?"

Piccolo was tempted to roll his eyes. "No, I didn't fight Gohan."

"But Dende alerted us that you found a Saiyan," Vegeta pointed out.

"I did."

"Then what happened?"

Piccolo sighed. "We have a bit of a problem."

Gohan rose an eyebrow. "And that would be?" Piccolo was about to open his mouth but he was beaten to it.

"Daddy! Can I come out now?"

Both Saiyans before him dropped their jaws. "DADDY?"

Piccolo closed his eyes and pulled back his cape showing Kona in his arms smiling. "How many times do I have to tell you, I am not your father." Kona pouted. Piccolo looked exasperated at Vegeta and Gohan and motioned to Kona. "We need to talk."

They all walked back inside. Videl was sitting at the table feeding baby food to Bra, while Pan was eating a bowl of popcorn. Videl looked up from feeding Bra briefly, noticing the little child Piccolo clutched in his hands. "Uh, hey there Piccolo. It's nice to see you again. What's with the kid though?"

Gohan sat down next to his wife and took some popcorn from Pan, who pouted. "That's what he's about to explain. Right Piccolo?" Vegeta sat down, taking his daughter from Videl's hands to continue feeding her.

"You're correct Gohan, the reason I have this-"

Kona saw fit to interrupt. She squirmed out of Piccolo's grasp and crawled up to the table, trying to climb up. Gohan, seeing her try to climb up grinned. "You want to get on the table?"

Kona nodded. "Yes please!" Gohan picked her up and put her on the table. Kona smiled. "I can explain! My name's Kona!" She turned to point at Piccolo. "And that's my daddy! That's why I'm here!" Videl's eyebrows shot up.

"I didn't even know Namekian's could have kids!"

Piccolo face palmed.

Pan looked up from her popcorn and crawled across the table over to Kona. Kona looked curiously at Pan. Pan looked curiously at Kona. The two young girls studied each other for a few moments before grins broke out on their little faces. "Hi! I'm Pan!"

"I'm Kona!"

"Do you want to go play outside?" Pan asked curiously. Kona nodded. "Daddy, can we go outside?" Pan asked her father. Gohan looked at the two little girls and laughed.

"Sure, go have fun. Just don't wander off." Pan and Kona tried to crawl off the table, but in the end Gohan just picked them both up and set them down on the ground. The two little girls crawled out of the house leaving the adults, plus Bra, left in the house seeing as Goten and Trunks were off having fun.

Vegeta looked towards the door. "So, now that the little brats are all gone, perhaps you should explain what it is that you came here for?" Gohan pouted a bit at the 'little brats' comment, but didn't interrupt.

Piccolo nodded. "As you know Dende, Mr. Popo, and myself saw a Saiyan pod fall to the Earth. I went to investigate it and it was indeed a Saiyan pod. The pod opened and in it was Kona, assuming I was her 'new' father. This leads me to conclude that there are, or at the very least _were_ Saiyans that survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta, and that this girl is one of them."

Vegeta stared at Piccolo. "You mean to tell me that there are more of my people out there?"

Piccolo shook his head. "What I mean to say is that we could be looking at the discovery of a new group of Saiyans, or that girl is the last of them all. She said 'new' daddy, causing me to think something happened where her parents told her that she would have to find new people to take care of her."

"We have to find out if there are Saiyans left from Kona," Vegeta declared.

Videl looked at the men before her. "Are you sure that's such a good idea? I mean she's just a child! Probably Pan's age. If something _did_ happen to her family, is forcing her to relive it right?"

Vegeta turned up his nose as he got up from the table and placed Bra onto the couch, seeing as she had fallen asleep after he had fed her. "That child is a Saiyan. We endure through the toughest of hardships."

Gohan put his elbow on the table and rested his fist against his cheek. "I don't know Vegeta. She is really young. Maybe we should wait a while!"

"Nonsense! We should simply ask her now! Gohan, recall your brat so we may speak with the Saiyan girl."

Gohan crossed his arms over his chest. "Really Vegeta, can you stop calling Pan a brat?"

"Why?"

Piccolo getting sick of the arguments going back and forth decided to put an end to it. "Okay! Look, we'll wait a month or so before we ask Kona anything. In the meantime we should begin training just in case there are any Saiyans that are hostile. Does that sound good for everyone?" He received nods. "Excellent. Now Gohan, I'd suggest you show Kona to Chi-Chi first before you tell her your giving her a new kid, so she doesn't get angry at you."

"Wait, huh? I have to give her a new kid?" Gohan asked confused.

"Of course. Who do you think Kona is going to be raised by?" Piccolo asked as if were the most obvious thing in the world.

Gohan winced recalling the earlier conversation he had with his mother. "I'm sure mom would love to take Kona in, really she would she seems like a great kid, but mom is already at her wits end with Goten as it is. I don't think she could handle another Saiyan kid. A full-blooded one at that."

Piccolo nodded. "I understand. You and Videl, will have to take Kona. She already get's along with Pan so it should be no problem."

Videl shook her head. "I don't think that's a very good idea. She's gotten quite attached to you, Piccolo. I'm pretty sure she wouldn't want to go with us no matter how much we'd want to take her."

Piccolo, seeing his options running low, started getting nervous. "Vegeta, you and Bulma could take her."

"No, I've got two children as it is. I'm not in the market for any more. But the fact that she is a full-blooded Saiyan does intrigue me. I believe I should be the one to train her, so she can learn to be a true warrior."

Piccolo face palmed. "How are you willing to train her but not willing to raise her?"

Vegeta simply scoffed. Videl grinned. "Well Piccolo, it looks like you're a father. Congradulations. It's a girl."

Piccolo gaped at Videl, realizing what she had said. "W-Wait a second. I can't raise a child!"

Videl smirked. "Your going to have to learn how to. But wait, didn't you raise Gohan?"

Gohan paused and remembered what happened when Piccolo DID try and train him. It resulted in several days of hunger, turning into a giant ape, and being thrown into huge cliffs. "Actually…now that you mention in-"

"Hey! Who the heck are you?" Everyone paused and listened to the voice. It was definetly Trunks. Gohan looked confused but realized that Trunks and Goten hadn't met Kona. They were both in the 'pick on girls because they have cooties' phase. And it really didn't help that they always mess with Pan to begin with.

"That's not how you introduce yourself to someone Trunks!" Pan's voice floated through the house.

"We should probably see what's going on outside," Videl suggested.

The adults all walked over to the door, and opened it quietly not wanting the children to see them. Goten and Trunks were staring down at Kona and Pan, who were sitting in the grass playing with a ball. "Where'd she come from?" Goten asked in confusion.

Kona crossed her arms. "Where'd YOU come from?"

"Hey! No fair! I asked you first!"

"So?"

Trunks snorted and got into a battle stance. "Well, tell us who she is, or we'll have to fight her."

Pan tisked. "It's rude to hit a lady!"

"You aren't a lady, you're a girl!"

"Hey!"

Kona pouted. "You better be nice to us or I'll call my daddy! He'll kick your butt!"

Piccolo sweat dropped. "Please tell me she's not referring to me."

"My daddy is big and he's green and strong!"

"Yeah, she's talking about me."

"Oh yeah! I'd like to see this dad of yours!" Trunks challenged throwing a rock at Pan and Kona, while Goten turned his head to the side in confusion.

"Your dad's green?"

Pan sniffed and Kona's eyes started tearing up. "DADDY!" Kona cried out. Piccolo, seeing the small little Saiyan girl cry and call to him felt obligated to go and help her.

"We might as well put an end to this," he rationalized as he pushed open the door further. Gohan and Vegeta followed Piccolo's lead, while Videl stayed inside to make sure Bra didn't roll off of the couch or hurt herself, although since she was half-Saiyan she should be fine, by Vegeta's request.

Goten and Trunks, seeing Gohan, Vegeta, and Piccolo come out of the house, froze and gulped. They could tell by the faces of the three Z-Warriors that they had done something wrong.

Pan saw her father and crawled over and pulled on his pants leg. "Daddy! Uncle Goten and Trunks are being mean to me and Kona! Can I hit em?"

Gohan looked at his daughter and shook his head. "No you can't hit them, but they _should _know better than to be mean to you, or anyone for that matter."

Piccolo came up from behind Kona who was rubbing her eyes, trying to get the tears away. "Kona, what was all the screaming for?" Kona whirled around and, spotting Piccolo, she grabbed onto his pants leg and started crying.

"D-Daddy…they w-were mean to me and P-Pan."

Trunks gaped. "M-Mr. Piccolo is your dad?"

Kona nodded and stuck her tongue out at him. Piccolo sighed looking at the group of children before him. "Kona, stop crying. You need to be strong, don't let people see your tears." Kona looked up and nodded sniffling and wiping away her tears. "Good, now I'm going to teach you how to defend yourself and fight so in case this ever happens again, or anyone else bothers you, you can take care of yourself." Kona beamed and nodded eagerly.

Vegeta and Gohan quickly set Trunks and Goten straight about bothering the girls and soon all of the children were inside, asleep on the couch.

Chi-Chi and Bulma returned, and were quickly briefed on the situation. Both mothers looked over Kona and cooed over how adorable she was. Piccolo cleared his throat.

"I don't have anything that would be useful for raising a child."

Chi-Chi thought about it a second. "Oh! I can find some of the clothes that Goten grew out of! I'm sure they'd fit!" Videl nodded.

"I have some of Pan's clothes that she doesn't wear anymore."

The two of them buzzed off to go find the clothes they were thinking about, and any other things they could possibly think of. Bulma looked over at Kona then at Piccolo. "How are you going to raise her, anyways? I mean, you did wonders with Gohan getting him stronger, but you actually have to _raise _her. You know, like teach her values, right from wrong, help her with problems."

"I don't intend to raise her. I will train her, but I will leave the responsibility of raising her to Dende and Mr. Popo," Piccolo explained with little emotion.

Bulma clicked her tongue in a disapproving manner. "But she see's you as her father Piccolo."

Vegeta scoffed. "I believe Piccolo has the right idea. Simply training the brat then getting someone else to raise her seems logical."

"But you're a Saiyan."

"Exactly woman, making more superior than you."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?"

Gohan nearly pounced on Bulma, covering her mouth, before checking to make sure the kids were still sleeping. "Bulma, we have to be quiet or else they'll wake up." Once Bulma nodded, Gohan released her mouth. Bulma didn't say anything else but kept sending nasty looks at her husband. Gohan then turned to his former trainer. "Piccolo, you can say your going to hand that kid over to Dende and Mr. Popo to take care of, but kids have a way of worming their way into your heart. You're her dad."

Piccolo simply scoffed and looked the other way. He was a warrior. Warriors did not take in children to raise and teach values. Well, Goku and Vegeta were the exception to the rule, but even they were more focused more on training. Gohan And the nonsense Gohan spewed about kids getting into his heart would not happen to him. Humans were far to soft. No, he was a Namekian. He didn't form attachments. At least that was what Piccolo was thinking to himself.

Chi-Chi and Videl walked in stuffing the last few clothes they found into a small backpack for Kona to use. Chi-Chi, going into mother mode, marched straight up to Piccolo and stared him dead in the eye. "Alright Piccolo now listen up. I know you've taken care of my boy Gohan for a while before, but he told me all about what you put him through! Now, although it may not be such a big deal to you Namekians or Saiyans but we're on Earth now and your going to raise that girl like an a young lady should be raised! Got it?"

Piccolo slightly intimidated by her rant, and that she might get her frying pan-o-death, just settled for a nod to respond to her. "Good! Now, there aren't enough clothes in there to last her a week so you have to get her some new clothes soon! It can get cold on that Lookout so you make sure she's warm enough! Remember she's a Saiyan, with the appetite of a Saiyan I'm sure, so feed her whenever she's hungry! Don't train her too hard, she's still a little girl! When she's upset you MUST make her feel better! She need's to feel comfortable and safe. That's a NECESSITY!"

Videl, seeing something Chi-Chi forgot to say, decided to add in her two sense. "Doctor and dentist's visits are also important." Chi-Chi nodded enthusiastically.

"Exactly! Now you have to keep all of this in mind when taking care of Kona! Understand me?"

Piccolo looked confused. "I think I do…"

Gohan was trying not to burst into laughter as he watch the Namekian, who at one time trained him to be the fighter he was today, being yelled out by his mother about how to take care of a child.

Bulma, taking pity on Piccolo, put a hand on Chi-Chi's shoulder. "But, if you have any questions or any emergencies just call or drop by at either Chi-Chi's Gohan's or my house and we'll be happy to help you with Kona. Right Chi-Chi?"

Chi-Chi nodded and handed the duffel bag to Piccolo. "Alright, I think that's about all the basics on how to raise a kid."

Piccolo sweat dropped. "Those were just basics? I didn't do anything remotely similar to that to train Gohan."

Gohan shook his head. "Please, don't get her started."

Vegeta snorted. "Woman, if there is no longer a threat, we will leave now." Bulma's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"And when do _you_ decide when we leave?"

"Woman, I am the Prince of Saiyans. I make the rules."

"Oh you're the Prince of Saiyans! Forgive me, I've forgotten! Ruling over five people is VERY STRENUOUS!"

"Bulma! Shh!" Gohan reminded her. Bulma covered her mouth and looked over to the couch to see Pan, Goten, Trunks, and Kona all sleepily rubbing their eyes and looking over at the adults.

"What's going on?" Trunks asked in confusion. Goten looked as if he was going to fall back to sleep at any second and his head started drooping, until he accidentally hit Kona's shoulder.

"Ow," Kona spoke rubbing her shoulder. Goten looked up and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry." The two stared at each other, for a few seconds. Then Trunk and Pan looked over. Simultaneously all four kids jumped away from each other (Well, Goten and Trunks jumped. Pan and Kona stayed where they were seeing as they couldn't walk yet), and screamed. Bra was sleeping, blissfully unaware, in between the two groups.

"EW IT'S YOU TWO!" They all shouted, as if it were the worst thing in the world possible to even be in the same room as the other.

Bulma sighed in exasperation. "I guess we might as well go then. Trunks say goodbye to Goten."

"Aw, mom. Do we have to go?"

Vegeta looked at Trunks. "Boy, we are leaving."

"Yes sir," Trunks gulped, not willing to get his father upset and face the consequences. Vegeta went to go pick up Bra, while Trunks grabbed his mothers hand.

"Bye Chi-Chi, you should come and visit real soon!" Bulma spoke before heading out the door, into her car, and driving away.

Piccolo looked to Kona. "We should probably be going to." Kona tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Wait, we don't live here?"

Piccolo smiled slightly. "No, we don't. We live on a Lookout Tower in the sky."

Kona's face broke into a smile. "Really? We live in the sky! That's so cool! Can Pan, come with us daddy?"

Piccolo turned to Gohan to explain. Gohan grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Kona, Pan lives next door. She can't live with you at the Lookout." Kona looked like she was about to cry, as did Pan. "But she can visit!"

Pan, seemed to be okay with this compromise when it looked as if an idea struck her. She started beaming. "What if I sleep over at the Lookout! Daddy, you and mommy are going to America for a week anyways! I can sleep over at the Lookout! Please! Please!"

Piccolo's eyes widened and he looked like he was going to have a heart attack. For someone who was just introduced to 'fatherhood' just a few hours ago, having the responsibility double by having someone else's kid to worry about was not an appealing concept.

Piccolo gave Gohan a death stare that could rival Vegeta's, causing the spiky haired Saiyan to sweat drop. "Uh…I think it's a good idea. But not for the entire week. Maybe a day or two."

Pan smiled. "Thanks daddy!"

Piccolo sighed. At least he wouldn't be stuck with them for the ENTIRE week. "Come on Kona. It's getting late."

Kona nodded and hugged Pan. "Bye Pan! I'll see you soon!"

"I'll miss you Kona!" Pan replied as the little girl crawled over to Piccolo. Piccolo bent down to pick her up again, and positioned his cape so it covered her from view and the cold wind.

"Goodbye," Piccolo said shortly before walking out the door and taking to the skies.

Gohan, Chi-Chi, and Videl smiled as Piccolo flew off with Kona into the night sky, before Gohan and Videl's faces paled.

"WE HAVE TO MAKE OUR FLIGHT!"


	3. Sleepless Nights

A/N: Piccolo and Kona are off and back on the Lookout, Gohan and Videl are scrambling to make their flight, and the Briefs made it home in no time at all. It shouldn't be an uneventful night. _Shouldn't be_, being the key word. Oh, and just as a note, I will only be updating when I get 5-10 reviews per chapter, starting from this one!

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z, just my OC.

DragonBall Z: Raising Saiyans

Chapter 3: Sleepless Nights

Chi-Chi was sitting in the kitchen sipping at her cup of tea. It was eleven o'clock at night. Videl and Gohan has grabbed their suitcases and flew off to the airport, just barely making their flight, leaving Chi-Chi alone in the house with Goten and Pan.

Chi-Chi looked over into the living room seeing Goten and Pan sitting on the couch watching TV. It was shocking to see the two so civil and quiet, but TV was something that all the children could sit still for. Getting up from the table, Chi-Chi sighed and looked over at the two kids.

"Alright you two, it's time for bed,"

Goten turned around and pouted. "Aw really mom? Can't we stay up for a little bit longer?" Pan looked to Goten and nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, grandma! Uncle Goten and I will be quiet, I promise."

Chi-Chi shook her head. "Bed, you two."

Goten and Pan started grumbling, when a booming clap of thunder ripped through the peaceful quiet of the night. Pan and Goten both jumped up and ran (or in Pan's case crawled) over to Chi-Chi, grabbing onto her legs. Chi-Chi looked out the window seeing lightening strike just beyond the horizon and rain drops starting to fall onto the window. "Huh…I thought it was supposed to rain tomorrow. You two don't have to be afraid, it's just thunder."

Pan looked up, her lower lip trembling in fear. "W-What's thunder?"

Chi-Chi looked down at Pan then at Goten, who also looked confused at what thunder was. It was hard to remember that they were still not even supposed to be in school yet, and that they'd never seen a thunder storm. "Uh…thunder is a sound that's made when it's raining really hard outside." Thunder rang out again and a flash of lightening quickly followed. Goten jumped and clung closer to his mothers leg, while Pan screamed and started crying.

Chi-Chi scooped Pan up and started rubbing her back soothingly. "Shh…it's okay Pan. That was just lightening. It's a flash of light from the sky when it's raining hard."

The small Saiyan girl continued crying softly into her grandmother's shirt. Chi-Chi felt a tug on her pants and shifted Pan so she could pick up Goten. His face was void of any of the happy bubbly energy that was normally spread across his features, but was replaced by fear and confusion. "Mommy…is the thunder going to hurt us?" Pan, hearing the question, looked up sniffling with a terrified look on her face.

Chi-Chi smiled and shook her head. "No, don't worry. We're safe."

At the Brief's Home

"Woman, prepare me a meal!" It had only been twenty minutes since they had gotten home and Vegeta was already demanding things. Bulma, who had just put Bra in her crib, ground her teeth and stalked out of the nursery and to the top of the stairs. Looking down she saw Vegeta standing there as if he expected her to comply with his demands. "Woman! Quit your starring and make me a meal!"

Bulma glared and stomped down the stairs so she was a good distance away from Bra's nursery. "You make yourself food! I'm not your maid!"

"You aren't? Well, that would explain the crappy food and your lack of household skills."

"VEGETA YOU JERK! I'M YOUR WIFE!"

"Good woman, now make me a meal."

"MAKE IT YOURSELF!"

"Uh…mom?" Both Vegeta and Bulma turned to see that Trunks was standing behind them. "Miss Chi-Chi's on the phone. She said something about a storm and wants to talk to you."

Bulma blinked at her son before looking at the phone in his hands. "Oh, thanks Trunks. You can go watch TV if you want."

"Okay! Thanks mom."

Bulma took the phone from her son as he went off to the living room to watch TV. Vegeta started grumbling about the female species being an enigma, while Bulma answered the phone. "Hey Chi-Chi. What's up?"

"_Hey Bulma. There's a big thunderstorm where we're at and the news says it's heading down your way. There may be power loss."_

"Oh really? Huh, I could've sworn it was supposed to be tomorrow when it was going to rain."

"_That's what I thought. I guess it's just starting early. Well, I thought I should warn you because Goten and Pan started freaking out and I know Bra's younger than both of them."_

"Thanks Chi-Chi. I'll try to make sure she doesn't start getting scared."

"Woman! I await my meal!"

"WOULD YOU MAKE YOUR OWN DAMN FOOD YOU STUPID MONKEY?"

"_Vegeta at it again?"_

"Yup," Bulma rolled her eyes at her husband before turning her attention to the phone again. "Hey, I was thinking we should have a get together soon! You know? Invite all our friends over. It's been a while since we've seen them."

"_That's a great idea Bulma! Gohan and Videl get back next week. Maybe we can do it then?"_

"Perfect! We can start going shopping for everything soon. And while we're at it we can grab Piccolo and teach him how to shop for Kona."

"_Sounds like a plan! I'll call you later!"_

"Alright, bye Chi-Chi!"

"WOMAN!"

"WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME WOMAN!"

A clap of thunder rang through the skies, distracting Vegeta and Bulma from their argument. Bra's crying pierced through the house. Bulma gasped. "Don't worry Bra! Mommy's coming!" Bulma ran up the stairs, leaving a sulking Vegeta. A Saiyan was not happy when his belly was empty.

Trunks walked into the room and looked around, a look of fear on his face. "W-What was that?"

"What was what?" Vegeta asked.

"T-That scary noise."

"What scary noise? Boy are you referring to the thunder?" Trunks nodded. Vegeta scoffed. "We are Saiyans. Noises and simple changes in weather do not frighten us. Saiyans have no fear," Vegeta said glaring at Trunks causing him to stiffen. "I suggest that instead of sitting and watching TV, being frightened by a mere clap of thunder, you begin training with me to learn how to become a true warrior! Now, I must find the woman to make my meal." Vegeta walked up the stairs in search of Bulma.

Trunks gulped and sighed. It was safe to say he wasn't afraid of thunder anymore. His father was definetly scarier than a loud noise in the sky. A flash of lightening illuminated the living room. Trunks looked out the window and shook his head.

"Nope. Dad's still scarier."

With Piccolo

Piccolo was flying through the night, nearly at the Lookout, when he heard a small groan. "Are we THERE yet?"

"No, we're not."

"But I'm BORED."

Piccolo rolled his eyes. How could Gohan possibly think that he would grow an attachment to _this?_ "We're almost there Kona. Just have patience."

"Why should I have patients? I'm not a doctor." Piccolo couldn't help but smile at her play on words.

"Not patients as in a doctor. _Patience. _It means to have the ability to endure waiting, delay, or provocation without becoming annoyed or upset, or to persevere calmly when faced with difficulties."

Kona looked up at Piccolo, her face pensive. "Oh…well, I'm a kid! We're never patient!"

"Good point."

"…are we there now?"

"No! We're not there!"

Kona crossed her little arms and pouted. Piccolo sighed. _"If I have to deal with this child for more than a month I'm going to lose my mind."_

"Daddy…who's my new mommy?" Piccolo paused looking down at her, to see her face was completely serious. Piccolo continued flying, the Lookout in sight.

"You don't have one."

Kona pouted. "Aren't I supposed to have a mommy?"

"Why would you say that?"

"I used to have a mommy."

"And what happened to her?" Kona's pout slipped from her lips as she looked down at her hands. Piccolo stared at her, not knowing if she would answer or just continue staring at her hands quietly. He honestly didn't care either way. Or at least he thought that. When Kona looked up at him, her blue eyes pooling with water, his throat tightened.

Remembering what Chi-Chi had told him about making Kona feel better he cleared his throat. "But you do have new uncles, aunts, and grandparents."

Kona grinned, the water in her eyes slowly going away. "Really? Who?"

Piccolo thought for a second, trying to come up with anyone who he could torment by telling Kona they were apart of her new family. "Well, there's your Uncle Dende and Uncle Popo for starters. Then we have your Grandma Chi-Chi, the lady you just saw, and your Grandpa Goku. You have your Uncle Krillin and Aunt 18. Your Uncle Vegeta and Aunt Bulma, and a whole lot of other people."

Kona beamed hearing Piccolo list off all those people. "Really? Are they nice?"

"For the most part."

"Huh?"

"I mean…yes, they are. They like having kids over. _Especially_, your Uncle Vegeta. He loves kids." Piccolo grinned to himself, having known how he just royally screwed the Prince of Saiyans.

"Really? Then we have to visit him soon!"

Piccolo made it to the Lookout and landed, moving his cape aside so Kona could see her surroundings. Her face shining with wonder and excitement. "We _live _here?" Piccolo nodded. "This is cool!"

Piccolo couldn't help but chuckle as he shifted Kona in his arms. Kona wrapped her little arms around his neck and turned her head to look at the Lookout, her blue eyes filled with wonder. She looked up and pouted.

"Daddy?"

"What is it Kona?"

"Why can't I see the stars?" Piccolo looked up and saw the gathering clouds overhead. Even though it was dark outside he could still tell they were storm clouds.

"We'd better get inside," Piccolo spoke starting to walk inside to where he knew Dende and Mr. Popo would be. "It's about to rain."

Kona looking up nodded. "Okay!"

Piccolo carried Kona inside, when he heard Dende and Mr. Popo speaking. "Piccolo? Is that you?" Dende called out from a different room.

"Yeah, it's me Dende."

"Oh thank goodness!" Dende and Mr. Popo came running around the corner to greet him. "What happened with the-" Dende cut himself off as he saw the child in Piccolo's arms. "Uh…Piccolo? Why are you carrying a child?"

Piccolo sighed. "Long story short, she's was the one in the Saiyan pod. Now we have to take care of here."

Dende and Mr. Popo's jaws dropped while Kona beamed. "My name's Kona!"

"Uh…hello? I'm Dende and this is Mr. Popo."

"Uncle Dende and Uncle Popo!" Dende and Mr. Popo shared a look before turning their stare at the Namekian in front of them who grinned slyly.

A clap of thunder roared through the Lookout, causing the small Saiyan girl to scream and clutch onto Piccolo, burying her face into his neck. "W-What was that?"

"Thunder, my dear." Mr. Popo spoke. Kona looked outside and saw lightening strike, causing her to jump again.

"And…t-that?"

"Lightening."

"W-Why is it so loud? I'm scared…" Kona whimpered. Piccolo sighed and shook his head.

"It's going to be a long night…isn't it?"

At Chi-Chi's

"Mommy…the light's off! What's going to happen?" Chi-Chi looked down at the kids in front of her. Goten and Pan were clinging to her even as they sat down on the couch. Just as Chi-Chi had gotten them to calm down, the lights turned off causing a new wave of fear in the toddlers before her.

"Don't worry Goten, your safe. I mean, a big strong boy like you can take on anything, right?" Goten looked up at his mom before blinking and puffing out his chest.

"Yeah! I can take on anything! Silly old thunder can't scare me!" A clap of thunder and Goten jumped. Pan rolled her eyes.

"Please, I'm twice as strong as _you_ are."

"You can't even walk!"

"S-Shut up!"

Another clap of thunder hit but both toddlers didn't seem to notice, seeing as they were still arguing. "I'm _way_ stronger than you Pan! I'm older!"

"So? Power doesn't come from age! Your just uglier than I am!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are TO!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TO!"

"Okay, both of you stop yelling!" Chi-Chi shouted causing both toddlers to look at her. "See? You weren't afraid when you both were arguing." Goten and Pan looked at each other, blinked, and looked outside before realizing Chi-Chi was right. Chi-Chi smiled seeing their reactions. "How about I make you two some hot chocolate and then we'll try and get to sleep?"

Both children beamed. "Can we make smores? Lots and lots of smores!"

Chi-Chi shook her head, chuckling, while heading off to the kitchen. "You two are definetly Saiyans."

At the Brief's Home

"Has she ceased her crying yet, woman?" Vegeta asked as he ate his sandwich. Bulma, who was too busy trying to get Bra to go back to sleep and stop crying had sent Vegeta away. Vegeta, seeing his son simply sitting on his butt watching TV, put Trunks to use, demanding he make him a sandwich.

Bulma, who had tried feeding and walking with Bra, turned and gave Vegeta a nasty look, showing Bra's crying face to the Prince of Saiyans. "Does it look like she has?"

Trunks looked outside at the raining and back at Bra, noticing every time the thunder sounded that she would cry harder. "Uh…mom?"

"Not now Trunks. I'm trying to get Bra back to sleep."

"But I think she's just scared."

Bulma sighed and sat down at the table bouncing Bra on her lap. "I know sweetie but as long as the thunder keeps up she wont go to sleep." Bulma looked at the time and sighed. "It's already one in the morning."

"Perhaps if you got her crying to cease we can all go to bed," Vegeta spoke sarcastically. Bulma growled.

"I have an idea? Why don't YOU try and get her to stop all might Saiyan Prince!" Bulma spat out. She laid Bra down on the couch next to Trunks before walking back over to her husband. "You take me for granted! I do everything around here and you just sit on your lazy butt and TRAIN ALL DAY!"

"I am a Prince. I do not need to do menial labor such as house hold chores. As for the fact that you do 'everything', Saiyan women were just primary caretakers of the home and children. It is your place to do such tasks."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

Trunks rolled his eyes and went to get his iPod, which his mom had bought him for his third birthday, to drown out their screaming when he got an idea. Looking at Bra, he went to get headphones, switching them with his ear buds, and placing them over his sisters ears. Placing it to the softest song he could find he played the music.

Bra's crying slowly came to a stop as she looked up at her brother and smiled. Her eyes slowly started to close and before Trunks knew it, she was fast asleep. He looked up at his parents who were still arguing. "Uh…mom, dad?"

"You should not be complaining. You should be honored at the fact that I took you to be my wife in the first place."

Trunks sweat dropped. "Guys?"

"HONORED? YOUR LUCKY I HAVEN'T LEFT YOUR ASS! YOU DO ABSOLUTELTY NOTHING FOR ME!"

"That's not what you said last night." Bulma's face flared red. Trunks sighed, realizing he wasn't going to get his parents attention as Bulma started screaming something about the indecency of Saiyans and proclaiming private matters, and picked Bra up and carried her upstairs. He walked into the nursery and put her into her crib, leaving his iPod behind to make sure she didn't wake up crying again.

Trunks still hearing his parents arguing sighed. "I wonder who exactly are the kids here."

On the Lookout

"I'm actually not sure why it's so bright when there's lightening," Mr. Popo spoke to Kona. The little girl was asking several questions to her 'Uncle' Popo about the origins of thunder and lightening and why it was so loud and bright. Once finding out whatever knowledge he could provide, she lost all fear for the storm.

Dende and Piccolo were setting up a bed for Kona, while she asked her questions. Dende looked over at Piccolo. "Kona seems like a nice kid. She thinks you're her dad?"

"No, she dubbed me her new father. She knows what happened to her parents but I'm guessing it's too painful for her to retell at this time. But it doesn't really matter though. You and Mr. Popo, will be her primary caretakers."

Dende frowned as he grabbed the pillows from the ground and placed them on the bed, spreading it out neatly. "But Piccolo, she calls you her dad. It's like a baby duck imprinting on the first thing it sees. You can't just ignore her existence."

Piccolo snorted as he placed the bag Videl and Chi-Chi gave him on the bed. "I will try my best to. I'm not fit to take care of a child."

Dende smiled. "That's not true! Remember when you took care of Gohan! Er…actually, scratch that. It's a bad example. But you did say Gohan was one of your closest friends! It could be the same again if you take care of Kona."

Piccolo cast a glance at the smile child who was now learning from Mr. Popo how to play patty cake. She giggled as she accidentally hit Mr. Popo's stomach causing him to cringe and grab his stomach. "We shall see. Kona, bed."

Kona looked up and nodded. "Alright daddy!" She started crawling across the room before Dende, taking pity on the child, walked over and picked her up to place her in the bed. "Goodnight Uncle Dende! Uncle Popo!"

"Goodnight, my dear," Mr. Popo smiled. Dende nodded.

"Goodnight Kona."

Piccolo took the blankets from the ground and placed them on top of Kona's small body, tucking her in. "Go to sleep."

Kona grinned. "Goodnight daddy."

Piccolo nodded and turned off the lights as he Dende and Mr. Popo started walking away. They had just gotten out of the room when they heard Kona. "DADDY!"

Piccolo turned around and back into the room. "What is it?"

Kona was sitting up in bed holding her stomach. "I'm hungry!"

"Oh dear Kami, help me."


	4. Games, Training, and Shopping Lists

A/N: It looks like the kids got to sleep finally! Now that the sweet little angels are well rested, they're bound to turn into little balls of energy that all kids are. Adding on Saiyan powers and you have little energizer bunnies from hell. Ah…the joys of parenthood!

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z, just my OC.

DragonBall Z: Raising Saiyans

Chapter 4: Games, Training, and Shopping Lists

"Mommy! I'm hungry! I want breakfast!" Chi-Chi groaned, trying to hide her head underneath the pillow. It was seven in the morning and Goten was already up asking for food. It wasn't many hours ago that her son had devoured around thirty smores, Pan packing in twenty herself.

Goten was bouncing on the bed trying to get his mother up and start cooking. His stomach growled loudly. "Mommy…my tummy is grumbling!"

Chi-Chi, realizing she would not be able to get anymore sleep, sat up in bed grabbing Goten so he'd stop jumping. "Alright Goten, I'll start making breakfast. Is Pan up yet?"

Goten nodded as his mom set him down on the ground and got up from the bed. "I woke her up when I got up! I thought she might be hungry." Chi-Chi smiled at his answer.

"Aw, you can be sweet to your niece when you want to be."

Goten frowned. "No! Girls are icky!"

"You know, when you grow up your going to start liking girls. Might even get _married_ to one," Chi-Chi emphasized causing Goten's eyes to widen.

"EW! NEVER!"

Chi-Chi led him out of the room, heading into Goten's room seeing as it was the room Pan was in, chuckling. "You say that now." Chi-Chi grabbed Pan, who had been playing with a toy that she had with her, and picked her up to take her into the kitchen. Placing her in her high chair she grabbed some eggs and started making breakfast. "So, what do you both want to do today? We have nothing planned so I'm open to suggestions."

Goten beamed. "The amusement park!" Pan pouted.

"No way! The zoo!" The two glared at each other.

Chi-Chi laughed. "Do you two ever not argue? Besides, Pan can't go to the amusement park yet, she's too young."

Goten pouted. "Then can we go to Trunks house?"

Pan looked like someone had fed her a lemon. "EW! NO! I don't want to go to that ugly kid's house!"

"Trunks isn't that bad!"

"HE'S UGLY!"

Chi-Chi frowned at Pan. "Pan, now that's not nice. How about we go to the store and get some games then play them. We can visit Trunks house tomorrow."

Goten and Pan looked at each other and nodded, finding the situation suitable. "Okay!"

"Great, now who want's bacon and pancakes with their eggs?"

"ME!"

"Time for breakfast!" Bulma called out having just set the table. She set Bra in her high chair and started spoon feeding her some baby food.

Trunks quickly came down the stairs, his hair sticking up in places from just waking up. He took his seat next to his mother and began to start chowing down on the stack of pancakes in front of him. Vegeta took his time coming down the stairs and plopped down across from Trunks, starting to eat his food quietly.

Bulma seeing how Vegeta was quiet, thought this was the perfect opportunity to tell him about the get together without him completely shooting down the idea. Although he probably would anyways, but he'd just have to deal with it. "Vegeta dear…"

"What is it that you want woman?"

"Well, Chi-Chi and I were thinking-"

"Whatever it is that you and the banshee want to do, I refuse to help."

"CHI-CHI IS NOT A BANSHEE! And you didn't even hear our idea yet," Bulma complained. Trunks watched his parents argue back and forth. Finishing up his pancakes Trunks sat back, curious to see who would cave first with the argument.

"Whatever idea _you_ came up with would be pointless and idiotic."

Bulma ground her teeth together. Screaming at each other wouldn't get Vegeta to agree to the idea. "Our idea was that we could have a get together with all of our friends next week."

Vegeta stopped eating and turned to face his wife. "I refuse to participate in such human nonsense!"

"It'll be fun! We'll invite everyone over! Catch up on everything that's happened. It'll be great."

"Fun for you maybe."

"Well, you don't have a choice in the matter. I'm going to go call Chi-Chi and ask if she could go shopping with me tomorrow."

Vegeta went back to devouring his food, ripping into the poor pancakes savagely. "So, asking me my opinion on the matter was for what? Show?"

"Exactly."

Vegeta grumbled, finishing the last of his pancakes and downing a glass of orange juice. He got up from his chair roughly, looking to Trunks who gulped. "I'm going to train. Boy, it'd do you good to begin training as well."

"He's only three!" Bulma argued.

"At his age I was already training with Saiyans twice my age. He shall be fine."

"Uhh…sure?" Trunks spoke, not wanting to train with his father but not wanting to disobey him _more._

Vegeta smiled. "Excellent. Come child, there's hope for you yet."

Trunks gulped as he followed behind his father. "What've I gotten myself into…"

"How does a one year old girl EAT so much?" Dende asked in shock. It was early in the morning. Dende was still in shock about how much Kona had eaten the night before. "She ate five bowls of rice AND two bowls of soup. Its unnatural!"

Piccolo chuckled. "Ever seen Goku eat? It's just the way Saiyans are. Is she still asleep?" Piccolo and Dende were in the kitchen of the Lookout, talking about the situation they were now put in.

Dende shrugged. "Not sure, Mr. Popo went to go check on her now. But what are we going to do? None of us have any knowledge on how to take care of a child, and we don't have enough food for the rest of the week at the rate Kona's eating. Plus, we don't have any clothes, toys, shoes. Anything a child needs, we don't have."

Piccolo, thinking of this for the first time, blinked slightly remembering the bag and advice Chi-Chi and Bulma had given him. "I believe we're supposed to buy these things for her and Bulma and Chi-Chi offered whatever help they can give. I think the smartest course of action would be to ask them for help."

Dende nodded. "That seems like a good idea. Are you going to train Kona?"

"Yes, I intend to do so, as does Vegeta considering the fact she's a full-blooded Saiyan. I've got no doubt that Gohan would pitch in as well, seeing as he may start training his own daughter. But, training would have to wait until she's able to walk."

"When do you think she'll be able to walk?" Dende questioned. Piccolo shook his head as he thought about it.

"I am not sure, but I would say a year at the least maybe two. She is only a year old as it is."

Mr. Popo came walking into the kitchen smiling, as usual. "Miss Kona is still asleep. I believe she will wake up in a few hours or so. She seems to be a heavy sleeper."

"Thanks Mr. Popo. We were actually just talking about the little tike. Do you have any ideas on how to take care of a child?" Dende asked in curiosity.

"No, I'm afraid I do not."

Dende frowned placing his arm on the table, looking to Piccolo who was oozing nonchalance. "So, looks like we're just going to have to call Bulma and Chi-Chi and ask for their help. I'll call them later, but for now we should probably get breakfast ready for Kona and she'll probably need a bath too. Hey…how are we going to keep her occupied while she's with us? We don't have any TV's and the phone Bulma just recently installed."

Piccolo thought about it and grinned wickedly. "Well, we can always visit her Uncle Vegeta. He loves kids, you know."

"LIZARD!" Goten shouted out as the buzzer rang out. He pumped his fist in the air. "YES! HA! I move up now!"

Pan rolled her eyes, looking at the pieces. "Yeah, but your still five spaces behind me and grandma."

The trio had gone out earlier to buy board games and had found the game **Last Word**. The way you played the game was picking a subject card, in this case animals, and a letter card, 'L'. The object of the game was for players to race to come up with the most animals they can think of starting with the letter 'L' until the buzzer rings out.

Goten, looking at the board, pouted noticing what Pan said was right. "I'm going to catch up! Just you wait Pan!"

Chi-Chi pulled another subject card. "Okay, the subject is vegetables. Ready you two?" Pan and Goten both nodded seriously as Chi-Chi pressed the timer and flipped over the letter card, showing a 'C'.

"CARROT!"

"CELERY!"

"CABBAGE!"

"CORN!"

"C-C…" Goten was trying desperately to come up with another vegetable that started with the letter 'C'. Chi-Chi had said the last word, and the majority of the first ones, while he couldn't think of any. Pan was trying to come up with something when she remembered something she saw her mother cooking with just days before.

"CAULIFLOWER!" The buzzer rang out and Pan cheered. "I won that round Uncle Goten."

Goten pouted slightly but then smiled. "I bet I'll win the next one Pan! Just you wait!"

Chi-Chi smiled at how much better Goten and Pan were getting along. Goten, after the mutual fear he and Pan shared from the storm the night before, now considers Pan to be a 'not insanely gross girl'. But hey, any progress Chi-Chi could get was welcomed.

The phone ringing distracted her from the game as Pan and Goten waited for her to flip the letter card over. "Hold on, I'll get that. No cheating either of you!" After receiving nods from both Pan and Goten she rushed over to pick up the call. "Hello?"

"_Hey Chi-Chi! It's me, Bulma." _

"Oh, hey Bulma. How are you?"

"_I'm good. I just broke the news to the 'light of my life' and was wondering if your free to come shopping tomorrow for stuff we may need."_

Chi-Chi looked to Pan and Goten who were eating from a bowl of chips, already thinking of what words they could come up with, with the subject 'countries'. "Sure! I'm free, and I was actually planning on bringing Pan and Trunks over to your house tomorrow, if that's fine. Would Vegeta mind babysitting?"

Bulma started laughing. _"Oh that's perfect! I'll make sure Mr. Saiyan Prince will be up for babysitting tomorrow."_ There was a beeping noise that caught both of their attention. _"Hold on Chi-Chi, I have a call on the other line. It's…Dende? What? Hang on, I'm going to put it on conference." _

Chi-Chi looked confused at the fact that Dende would be calling until she remembered the newest bundle of joy that had been sent their way. _"Hello?" _Dende's voice came on.

"_Hey there Dende. I see your using the phone I installed for you! Your on a conference call with me and Chi-Chi."_ Bulma spoke happily.

There was the sound of something exploding in the background, causing both Bulma and Chi-Chi to wince. _"Oops…Piccolo! I think you blew up the eggs!"_

"_I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO COOK HUMAN FOOD! I CAN SURVIVE ON WATER ALONE! I NEVER NEEDED TO COOK!" _Piccolo's voice rang out.

"Oh dear Kami, what's going on Dende?" Chi-Chi asked thoroughly worried for the safety of the child they had just put in the care of someone who managed to successfully blow up eggs.

"_We…kinda have no idea what to do to raise a child. And we don't have clothes…or toys…or shoes…or anything really. Mr. Popo is the only one who knows how to cook…as you probably have heard. We could really use some help here."_

Bulma and Chi-Chi couldn't help but start laughing. _"Sounds like quite the predicament there Dende. Tell you what, Chi-Chi and I were planning on going out shopping tomorrow, why don't you guys bring Kona for Vegeta to watch then tag along. We can buy everything you need to raise Kona."_

Chi-Chi nodded, although the expression was lost through the phone. "Yes, that's a great idea! We can explain what to do and how to raise Kona while we shop!"

Dende sighed in relief as something started sizzling in the background. _"That would be great! We'll be by your house tomorrow morning! Thanks Bulma. Thanks Chi-Chi."_

"No problem Dende," Chi-Chi laughed into the phone. "Well, Bulma I have to go. Pan and Goten are waiting for me to finish our game."

"_Alright Chi-Chi, bye! Goodbye to you too Dende!"_

"_Bye!"_

The three of them hung up the phone. Chi-Chi turned back to the two children in front of her waiting for her to turn over the letter card. "Alright you two, this round is mine!"

"You have to have more power than that!" Vegeta said to Trunks who was huffing and puffing. Vegeta was taking it easy on him, not wanting to hear Bulma's complaints. Trunks was putting up a decent fight, seeing as he was fighting his father, but at the age of three with little training he was having a tough time keeping his energy up.

"I-I'm trying father. I haven't been training as much as you have."

"Which is exactly why I'm going to be training you everyday from now on. The woman baby's you. You are a Saiyan and therefore will become a warrior. I'll see to that," Vegeta said lunging at his son again. Trunks, not seeing his fathers fast movements, came into contact with his hand as he slapped Trunks.

Trunks flew into the punching bag hanging from the ceiling before falling to the ground, groaning in pain. He sat up holding his nose and started sniffling, trying to hold back tears. Vegeta looked at him and winced slightly. "Quit you sniveling, boy. I barely touched you."

The monitor in the gravity room opened up again, showing Bulma's face. _"How are my boys doing?"_

Vegeta winced and glared at Trunks, causing him to stand at attention. "Quit your crying boy, and I'll take you to the park," Vegeta hastily whispered which caused Trunks to perk up and pretend he was fine.

"We're good mom! Dad's teaching me how to fight!"

"_That's nice. I hope your taking it easy on him Vegeta. He is just a kid after all." _

Vegeta snorted and motioned to Trunks. "The boy is unharmed. I'm going to take him to the park in a bit."

Bulma beamed. _"Vegeta! That's sweet! Now, dear, Chi-Chi and I are going to go shopping tomorrow with Piccolo and Dende to get supplies for the get together next week and stuff for Kona. So your going to have to baby-sit Trunks, Bra, Goten, Pan, and Kona tomorrow." _

"I will not! I'm not a nanny! I'm a warrior!"

"_Aw…come on Vegeta. It's just watching them for a few hours."_

"I refuse! I will not watch children that are not even my own!"

Bulma pouted, trying to come up with something that would get Vegeta to cave, when a plan formed in her head. She frowned. _"That's unfortunate. I figured that spending time learning from the great Prince of Saiyans, would do wonders for the kids. I mean, who better to learn about their history, fighting strategies, and training from then the great Prince Vegeta?" _Vegeta's lip twitched slightly, clearly enjoying what Bulma said. _"But, I guess if you don't want to watch them…"_

"No…it would do the brats good to learn from a true warrior. They might actually have a chance of becoming decent warriors after learning from the master."

Bulma smirked to herself. _"Perfect! I'm sure they'd be honored by learning from you! They'll be here at around noon tomorrow!"_ With that the monitor turned off.

Trunks looked at the screen, not knowing if his father really believed what Bulma said or if he _knew_ he'd been had but decided to go along with it anyways just to train all the kids and probably create five little slaves.

Vegeta then turned to Trunks. "We'll take a break for lunch then head to the park. Afterwards we'll return to train. Get washed up boy."

"I think you burned the eggs again," Dende pointed out looking into the pot that had smoke coming from it. Piccolo glared at the pot as if it were a deadly viper. "Maybe Mr. Popo should cook the food…" Dende suggested.

Piccolo grabbed the pot and dumped the contents into the garbage before handing it over to Mr. Popo, who had suggested he try and teach Piccolo and Dende how to cook…which failed miserably. Mr. Popo got to work salvaging whatever he could from the meal. "Is the girl even up yet?"

Dende shook his head. "She's still sleeping since the last time I checked. So what's our strategy?"

Piccolo and Dende sat down pondering. Piccolo crossed his arms, closing his eyes. "Well, the first step to take is to gather all the appropriate supplies necessary. Next we should find an instruction manual of some kind to get the proper knowledge. I believe the only other thing we can do after that is to practice the instructions and wait it out." Dende thought about it and nodded.

"It seems like it'll work."

As they were talking, back where Kona was sleeping, they young girl started stirring, smelling food. Rubbing her eyes she sat up in the small cot that Piccolo and Dende had set up for her. Looking down she kicked off the sheets, pulling on the collar of her Saiyan uniform and removing the scouter from her pocket, which up to that point was jabbing into her leg.

Kona's attention was directed at a bird flying inside the Lookout. Kona, smiling, crawled to the edge of the cot and slid down landing on her butt before crawling outside the room after the bird.

Mr. Popo smiled as he placed the food for Kona on the table. "The food has been prepared. All we have to do is wait for Kona to wake up."

Piccolo drummed his fingernails on the table. "The kid should be awake by now. It's about time she start getting up."

Dende drank a glass of water Mr. Popo handed to him. "She's a kid Piccolo, they need more sleep…at least that's what I think." Piccolo simply took a large sip of his water, but choked with what he heard.

"Come back here Birdy! Birdy! Wait…almost…there…WHOA! AHHHHH! DADDY!"

Piccolo spat out his water. Dende and Piccolo shared a quick glance before they shot up from the table, Piccolo dropping the glass of water as they both ran into the other room. Seeing the bed void of the child they were put in charge to raise, the two Namekian's ran over to the edge of the Lookout and looked down hearing the screaming continue. Piccolo made out Kona's Saiyan armor and her screaming.

Piccolo cursed. "Stupid kid!" He dove off the Lookout and after Kona's descending figure.

"DADDY!" Kona screamed out seeing Piccolo flying after her. Piccolo narrowed his eyes as he shot off faster, reaching Kona just as the buildings came into view. He scooped her up and held her against his chest before stopping mid-flight.

"What were you doing?" Piccolo demanded. He may not care much for the child, but having to spend his time to constantly watch her to make sure she didn't kill herself was not something he wanted to do. Kona sniffled.

"I-I was just following a birdy…"

"OVER the ledge?"

Kona started twiddling her thumbs. "I didn't think it was t-that far of a reach from where it was flying…"

Piccolo stared at the child, wondering if he'd just mistaken what she had said. "Do you have any idea how STUPID that is? Not to mention dangerous and reckless! You know you can't fly yet and you CHOSE to crawl over to, and OFF, of a ledge of a building flying in the SKY?"

Kona started tearing. "I-I'm sorry. Daddy…do you h-hate me?"

Piccolo winced looking at her. Her face was downcast, as if she didn't dare look up at him to see his response. There was one single tear that ran down her cheek and landed on her lap. Piccolo sighed looking away. "I don't hate you Kona. It's just very dangerous for you to get close to the ledge of the Lookout if you can't walk, let alone fly." Kona looked up smiling, wiping away her tears with her sleeve. "Tell you what, as soon as you learn how to walk, I'll have Gohan teach you how to fly so you don't fall off again. He was planning on teaching Pan how to fly anyways so I think you'll enjoy learning with her. Do you like the sound of that?"

Kona flat out beamed. "Yes! That would be very fun! I'll start walking right away!"

Piccolo smiled slightly. "Good. Let's head back to the Lookout. Your breakfast is probably getting cold." Kona's stomach growled loudly as she nodded in agreement. Piccolo started flying back to the Lookout. _"Dende?"_

"_Yes, Piccolo?"_

"_When we go to buy supplies for Kona tomorrow…we may want to get a baby leash."_


	5. First Steps

A/N: Well, looks like today's the day that Vegeta get's to give the children 'proper' instruction on the ways of the Saiyan. And Dende and Piccolo get to go on a shopping spree with Chi-Chi and Bulma. Ooh, the amount of wrong that could happen with this situation…

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z, only my OC.

DragonBall Z: Raising Saiyans

Chapter 5: First Steps

"Alright you two, as soon as we all finish eating breakfast and get changed, then we can drive to Bulma's house," Chi-Chi spoke. The Son's were all sitting at the table, gobbling down the breakfast that Chi-Chi had made.

Goten grinned at the prospect of going to Trunk's house and having fun for the day while his mom did all the boring shopping. "Alright mom! We'll get dressed fast!" Goten quickly finished his meal before jumping out of his seat and starting for the stairs. Pan pouted chugging her sippy cup, and sliding out of her seat and landing on her butt.

"Wait for me Uncle Goten!" Pan called out as she started crawling after him.

Goten paused with one foot on the bottom stair as he turned to look at Pan. "Come on Pan, hurry up! Just walk!" Goten suggested forgetting that Pan hadn't yet walked. Pan pouted and looked at her legs. She pushed herself up into a standing position, her feet turned in the wrong way, causing her to fall on her butt.

Chi-Chi gasped and quickly grabbed her video camera, a gift that Bulma had given her, recording the scene for her son and daughter-in-law who would be thrilled to have this moment on tape. "Come on, try again Pan."

Goten turned completely around to give his full attention to Pan, instead of trying to get her to hurry up. Remembering that Pan couldn't walk, he could tell that this was a big moment if Pan could start walking. He didn't understand why it'd be so big, but he decided to help out anyways. "Come on Pan! You can do it! Walk over!"

Again Pan pushed herself into a standing position, learning from her past mistake and correcting her feet. Standing up for a few moments Pan put one foot in front of the other, her hands out for additional balance. Slowly, but surely, she started to make her way over to Goten.

Goten started cheering. "Your doing it Pan! Your almost there."

Pan almost tripped over herself but quickly regained her balance. No longer using her arms for support, Pan triumphantly made the last few steps over to her Uncle. Pan stumbled into Goten, who quickly caught her with open arms as he lifted her up to the ceiling smiling. "You did it Pan! You walked! That's so awesome!"

Pan started giggling at the praise she was receiving from her Uncle. "I did it Uncle Goten! Grandma! Did you see me?"

Chi-Chi was tearing with joy that her granddaughter had taken her first steps before her very eyes. "I saw Pan dear! That was wonderful!"

Goten put Pan down and smiled. "Let's get changed quick!" Pan nodded as the duo quickly made their way up the stairs and to their room. Chi-Chi sniffling, wiped away a tear.

"Children grow up so fast!"

"Kona! Would you stop- HEY! Quit that splashing! Your making a mess!" Piccolo demanded shielding himself from the onslaught of water attacks he was receiving.

Who knew giving a child a bath would be so much trouble?

Kona continued splashing at Piccolo, while he tried to pour soap in the water. "Hey! I need to- stop it! Just let me put the soap in!" Piccolo, heard the sound of faint chuckling from behind him and glared at the wall in front of him, not needing to turn around to know who it was. "Now Dende, do you intend to stand there laughing all day? Or do you want to help?"

"I was leaning more towards the first option."

Piccolo turned and glared, although with his face covered in suds and water it wasn't nearly as menacing as it usually was. "Just get over here and help."

Dende smiled and walked over to Piccolo and Kona, the latter beginning to splash both Namekians. "Kona! Hang on a second! We have to get you cleaned up!" Dende tried convincing the child while Piccolo accidentally dropped the entire bottle of soap into the water. When he tried to grab it back, he was splashed once again.

Mr. Popo, hearing the mutters and splashes turned the corner and walked into the bathroom seeing a highly amusing sight. A mighty Namekian warrior and the Guardian of Earth being overtaken by a one year old child taking a bath, by splashing them with water. "Miss Kona? If I may interrupt?"

Kona looked up at Mr. Popo, while still splashing Piccolo and Dende.

"The faster you let Dende and Piccolo get you cleaned up and dressed, the faster you can get to Capsule Corps and you may visit Miss Pan."

Kona's face brightened considerably. She stopped slashing and nodded. "Okay! Hurry up! I wanna get going!"

Piccolo and Dende sweat dropped. "It was that easy?"

Mr. Popo smiled and walked back out as the two Namekian's continued the task of bathing Kona. "Okay, now out of the tub," Piccolo spoke grabbing a towel and tossing it to Dende while he walked out and rifled through the bag Chi-Chi had packed. Piccolo pulled out the first clothes he grabbed and turned back into the bathroom to see Dende, dripping with water, holding Kona who was wrapped in a towel as dry as a bone. "Do I even want to know what happened?"

"…I fell in the tub."

Piccolo face palmed grabbing Kona from Dende. "Just dry off and I'll finish getting her dressed." Dende nodded finding another towel while Piccolo started to put on Kona's clothes. As soon as he was finished he brought Kona over to sit on her bed until they were done.

Kona looked down at herself and tilted her head to the side. She was wearing blue baggy pants, which were most likely Goten's, and an orange shirt which had **SON** written on the front of it. "What's a Son?"

"That's Chi-Chi's last name."

"Oh…can we leave yet?"

Piccolo sighed at the lack of patience Kona had. "I'll go get Dende."

Piccolo got up and walked back into the bathroom seeing that Dende, was now not only soaking wet, but had somehow managed to fall into the tub yet again. Dende, trying to get himself out, froze and looked up to Piccolo. "…I slipped on the soap."

"Dende just get out of the tub!"

Kona was kicking her feet back in forth in complete boredom. Although it had only been les than a minute that she was waiting, she was already extremely bored of waiting around. Climbing off the bed, she decided to go see what was taking Piccolo and Dende so long.

"I left you alone not even for a minute-"

"Hey! You're the one who left the soap all over the ground. That's an accident WAITING to happen!" Dende defended himself as he dried off. Dropping the towel on the ground, he looked up to Piccolo. "Uh…where's Kona?"

"On her bed."

"You left her ALONE? After what happened yesterday?" Dende questioned. Piccolo winced, realizing what he had done, and face palmed when he heard Mr. Popo scream.

"Oh my! Piccolo! Dende! Come quickly!"

Both Namekians quickly ran out of the bathroom and stopped short, seeing Mr. Popo standing just outside the room looking at something in disbelief. Following his gaze they both stopped and gasped. "I-Is she…?" Dende started but couldn't finish.

"S-She's walking! But she's only one!"

"Well, she IS a Saiyan."

Kona was standing up, trying to take her first few steps. She took one, but stumbled over her foot and fell forward. "Ow…" Kona muttered.

"Stand up and try it again," Piccolo ordered. Kona looked up, noticing that everyone was watching her and nodded. Pushing herself up into a standing position she stared down at her feet, concentrating with all her might. Slowly taking steps forward she found her rhythm. "That's it. Keep going."

Piccolo smirked slightly. _'Maybe her training will come sooner than I had anticipated…'_

Kona furrowed her eyebrows in concentration as she got closer to the others. After a few more steps she finally reached them, falling forward and grabbing onto Piccolo's leg to steady herself.

Dende and Mr. Popo applauded, congratulating the young girl on such an accomplishment. Piccolo lifted her up and nodded in approval. "Well done. I believe that we'll have to start your training soon." Kona beamed. "Let's head off to Capsule Corps."

Mr. Popo, who was staying behind, nodded. "I do hope you all enjoy your trip."

Dende smiled. "Thanks Mr. Popo! We'll be back when we can!" With that Piccolo got a secure hold on Kona as he and Dende flew off.


	6. Saiyan Heritage and Shopping Sprees

A/N: Aw! The little tikes are walking! It's so adorable! Now we have four Saiyan children who are able to walk! That is SO going to go well. And on top of that their guardian for the day? Vegeta. That just screams 'good idea', now doesn't it?

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z, only my OC.

DragonBall Z: Raising Saiyans 

Chapter 6: Saiyan Heritage and Shopping Sprees

"Alright, now let's get you both strapped in. Climb on up Goten." The Son's were outside getting into their car, Chi-Chi having already set up the car seats was placing Pan nicely into hers as Goten climbed up all by himself, the big boy that he is.

Strapping in both children Chi-Chi hopped into the front seat and turned on the car, driving over to Capsule Corp. "So, you both are going to be good for Vegeta aren't you?"

Goten nodded with enthusiasm. "Yes mom! We'll be good for Mr. Vegeta!"

Chi-Chi looked in the rearview mirror, casting a glance at Pan. "And we're all going to behave and NOT get into fights with the other children. Right, Pan?"

"He's the one who always starts it! Not me!"

"Whoever starts it Pan, at least _try_ to be a good girl and not start any fights. Okay?"

Pan pouted and crossed her arms. "No promises."

Chi-Chi started laughing as she shook her head at her granddaughters reaction. After making small conversation for a few more minutes, Capsule Corps came into view. "We're here!" Chi-Chi pulled into the driveway and turned the car off. She quickly undid the Pan's seatbelt and helped her out of the car, while Goten had bounded off as soon as the car had stopped. The door opened showing a disgruntled Vegeta.

"Hey there Vegeta!" Chi-Chi greeted happily. Vegeta merely snorted and nodded in acknowledgement.

"Bra and the boy are in his room and the woman is in the kitchen," Vegeta spoke motioning to Chi-Chi and Goten. Looking at Pan he continued. "The Namekian has not arrived with his brat yet."

Pan pouted. "Aw man!" Chi-Chi put Pan on the ground and Goten eagerly tugged on her shirt.

"Come on Pan! Let's go see Trunks and Bra!"

"EW! I don't want to see him! He's a big ugly jerk!" Goten pouted but tugged Pan along into the house anyways.

Vegeta looked after them in surprise before turning back to Chi-Chi, who was now making her way to the kitchen. "Since when can the spawn's brat walk? It wasn't more than a few days ago that she was crawling around to get by."

"She just started walking today! Isn't it wonderful?" Chi-Chi beamed as they walked into the kitchen.

"Oh very," Vegeta spoke sarcastically. On the inside though he was in deep thought. _'Hm…the spawn's brat has already mastered walking within a day, huh? This coupled with the Namekian's brat, the idiots younger son, and my own seems to show great promise for future Saiyans…Bra of course would want nothing to do with fighting. Damn mother of hers, babying her.'_

Bulma looked up, hearing voices, and smiled. "Hey Chi-Chi! I was just about to call you. Are we all set to go?" Chi-Chi shook her head.

"Not yet. Piccolo and Dende haven't gotten here yet with Kona. Oh, and by the way Vegeta, thanks again for agreeing to watch all the kids. That was a very sweet thing to do."

"I am NOT sweet!" Vegeta roared, his face holding something very closely resembling a blush on it. But of course the great Vegeta would NEVER blush. "I simply felt that the brats could do with some discipline and fighting skills! Nothing more!"

"Right…" Bulma teased.

Vegeta growled indignantly before motioning towards the front door. "The Namekians have arrived with the brat."

Looking out the window Bulma and Chi-Chi saw that Piccolo and Dende HAD just landed and were walking towards the window. "Come on in!" Bulma shouted hearing the knock at the door.

Piccolo and Dende entered, Kona bouncing it Piccolo's arms. "Hi! Aunt Bulma! Uncle Vegeta! Grandma Chi-Chi!" Kona greeted cheerfully.

"Aw! How adorable!" Both Chi-Chi and Bulma cooed. Vegeta's eye twitched as he opted for a different phrase. "What did that little brat call me?"

Piccolo bit back a chuckle and knelt down to place Kona on the floor. "Dende and I are going to go to get supplies. Your going to stay here with your _Uncle_ Vegeta until we get back. Understood?" Kona nodded in understanding and hugged Piccolo, kissing him on the cheek.

"Okay dad! Bye! Bye Uncle Dende!" Kona smiled hugging Dende's leg before running up the stairs, which Vegeta had been pointing to seeing as he knew that she wanted to see Pan.

Before Vegeta could verbally assault Piccolo for calling him 'Uncle' Vegeta, Bulma and Chi-Chi had forced the two Namekians out the door and into the car Bulma had waiting. Bulma hopped in the front, driving, along with Chi-Chi who took shotgun. "Alright you two! It's time for some intensive shopping and lessons in childcare! You ready?"

Piccolo and Dende gulped sharing a look. There was something about the way the said that, which was unnerving to them. "Uh…yes?"

"Hey Pan!" Kona greeted as she walked into Trunks room. Pan was sitting on the floor glaring at Trunks, who was returning the action while Goten looked in between them, unsure what to do. Bra was sitting on her brother's bed simply playing with her stuffed bunny, blissfully unaware of the staring match going on no more than two feet away.

Pan, breaking eye contact from Trunks, looked over and jumped to her feet. "Kona!" The two little girls hugged each other. "Yay! Now we can play and I don't have to be stuck with that icky Trunks!"

"Hey! Your one to talk! Girls are the ones with cooties!" Trunks retorted sticking out his tongue.

Kona frowned. "I don't know what these 'cooties' are but girls are too beautiful to be icky!"

Goten pouted. "We're beautiful too!"

"No your not. Boys are either handsome or ugly. Beautiful is for girls. You both are ugly…well more Trunks than you Uncle Goten," Pan clarified.

Kona tilted her head to the side. "No…he's pretty goofy looking too."

"HEY!" Both boys shouted in annoyance.

The door slammed opened and Vegeta stepped in looking at all the children. The two boys in a stare down with the two girls and his little princess sitting on the bed. Walking over and picking up Bra he then turned his attention to the other kids.

"Alright, now I'm in charge of you brats for the day and I will not have you all start doing such worthless things such as listening to music or watching television." Vegeta stopped speaking when Kona raised her hand. "What is it brat?"

"Uncle Vegeta…I have no idea what music or this 'television' is."

"Well, it's nice to see someone hasn't had their mind rotted by the worthless human contraptions," Vegeta smirked. "Now, as I was saying, I will teach you all the heritage of Saiyans and begin training you."

The kids all beamed. "Awesome! We're going to learn how to fight!" Goten cheered as he and Trunks high-fived.

"I bet we're stronger than you are!" Pan challenged.

"No way! My dad's the PRINCE of ALL Saiyans! We're stronger!" Trunks retorted.

Kona snorted. "No way we're definetly- wait a second…your dad's Prince Vegeta?" Kona asked looking from Trunks to Vegeta. Almost immediately, after Trunks nodded, Kona turned to Vegeta and bowed. "My parents spoke very highly of the great Prince Vegeta."

Vegeta smirked. A child who wasn't distracted by television, was a full blooded Saiyan, AND knew of his royal background. Oh, he was feeling much better about babysitting. "Hm…my record precedes me, it seems. You may rise child. We'll all head to my Gravity room then we'll begin the lesson."

"YAY!"

"I-I thought we were going shopping! This looks like a battlefield!" Dende commented as they entered the mall. Apparently there had been a sale going on today.

People were running around like mad trying to find what they need. Arguments were being started, kids were crying, mothers were bundles of nerves. Sales clerks looked desperate as they tried to pacify all of the costumers.

Chi-Chi and Bulma looked around and laughed. "It must be a slow day today, huh Chi-Chi?" Bulma spoke out loud.

"Definetly. It's normally twice this crowded! Looks like we're in luck!"

Piccolo and Dende shared a look. "Dende?"

"Yeah?"

"We now know what hell is like."

"Saiyans were-"

"Mr. Vegeta sir?" Goten raised his hand cutting off Vegeta. Vegeta had already tried to start numerous times, but getting the attention of bickering children was not something the Saiyan Prince excelled at.

"What is it spawn?"

"I have to go pee."

Vegeta just stared. And stared some more. And then a little bit more. "YOU HAD ALL THE TIME IN THE WORLD TO GO TO THE BATHROOM WHEN I **ASKED** WHO HAD TO USE IT! WHY ON EARTH DIDN'T YOU GO THEN?"

Goten pouted, looking down. "I didn't have to go then…"

"Well, you can wait now!"

"But I REALLYY have to pee!" Goten spoke doing a little dance. Vegeta face palmed.

"FINE! Go to the blasted bathroom! As soon as you return there will be NO MORE INTERRUPTIONS!"

All of the children nodded while Goten got up and sprinted to the bathroom. It was a few minutes later that Goten returned, smiling, and sat back down in front of Vegeta. "Now, as I was saying, the Saiyans were a superior warrior race who shared a planet with a race known as the Tuffles. The Saiyans lived in arid wastelands while the Tuffles lived in large cities employing technology. They treated us like common trash, slaves, and they thought that we wouldn't just lie down and take it.

"One day however, the Saiyans attacked, vowing to conquer the Tuffle's great cities, and to extinguish the race. The Saiyans were led, by my father King Vegeta, to began a ten year war with the Tuffles. While the Tuffles hid behind high tech war machines and weaponry, we Saiyans took to the fight our strength and cunning. The war raged on until one day a full-moon appeared on the planet, transforming all the Saiyans into Great Apes. With their powers immensely increased the Saiyans completely annihilated all the Tuffles, leaving none left in existence. The planet was they named after my father who had led them to victory. Planet Vegeta."

The kids all clapped, clearly enjoying the story that Vegeta had told. "Wow! That was a cool story!" Pan complimented. Kona beamed.

"Our ancestors were strong!"

"Alright! The Saiyans won!" Goten cheered loudly, causing Vegeta to shake his head in annoyance. Looking to his little princess for a response, he saw that Bra had fallen asleep and was now curled up in the playpen he had brought into the gravity room.

Trunks looked impressed. "You know dad, I thought this story was going to be gory and brutal! But it wasn't that bad!"

Vegeta grinned evilly. Something you never ever want to see Vegeta do. "What? You thought I was done? No, you haven't even heard about Frieza yet."

"What?"

"Now, cooking is something you learn over time. Mr. Popo would probably be able to show you how to cook. But to the more important things. You have to set ground rules," Chi-Chi explained to Piccolo. The two were in the sleeping department, looking for clothes for Kona to wear. Bulma had thought it best to split up to cover more ground, each one of them taking a Namekian to teach about parenthood.

"Ground rules?" Piccolo questioned as he caught another pair of pajamas that Chi-Chi threw at him to hold. Somehow he was the one carrying the shopping basket, much to his dismay.

"Exactly! Ground rules! Like, no eating cookies before dinner. As soon as you have a strict set of guidelines in place, it'll make life a lot easier! They'll listen to you more, be respectful, and will appreciate it when then grow up! Ooh! Look at that cute pajama with the bunnies!"

"But won't kids not like rules?" Piccolo asked to himself, seeing as Chi-Chi was looking through the pajamas to find a pink colored bunny one. "This isn't going as well as I'd hoped."

"Okay, key to being a parent? Be laid back. Don't set up too many rules. It'll just suffocate them!" Bulma explained to Dende, completely contradicting what Chi-Chi had just explained to Piccolo no more than a hundred feet away. Bulma and Dende were looking for day clothing for Kona, the basket Dende was holding was already almost full and Bulma didn't seem like she was in any mood to stop tossing in anything cute she found, for Kona or for her own daughter.

"Less rules?"

"Exactly! With less rules, your giving kids breathing space! Like, they can have only one cookie before dinner! When you don't have as many rules in place, it'll make life a lot easier! They'll come to you with whatever problems they have knowing they can trust you, be kinder, and they'll love it growing up! Aw! That's the most darling dress!"

"But won't kids get out of hand?" Dende pondered. "I don't think this'll help as much as we need it to…"

"Then Frieza blew up baldy, little pieces of his flesh and blood falling from the sky!" Vegeta continued his tale, from parts that he wasn't even alive for, but decided they should know anyways, explaining everything in excruciatingly gory and non-dialed down detail.

Goten and Pan had long gotten up and ran to the bathroom, holding their stomachs screaming how they were going to puke. Kona was looking at the Prince of Saiyans her face contorted in horror, her mouth hung open, her eye twitching and the color drained from her face. Pan had tried to get her to move before running to the bathroom, but gave up after Kona remained frozen. Trunks, on the other hand, had opted for passing out on the ground where he sat.

"Now then Kakarot sent his spawn to take the bleeding corpse of Piccolo, your father, to go bring him back to a ship where-" Vegeta cut himself off as the monitor in the gravity room started beeping. "Hold that thought." Walking over to the monitor he pressed a blinking button causing it to show Bulma's face, with Dende in the background practically falling over from the amount of clothes Bulma had given to him.

"_Hey Vegeta!"_

"Woman, how were you able to contact me through the gravity room?"

"_Ooh! That? It's something I installed, so that when anyone calls the house you can pick up the phone!" _

"Why is it that you called?"

"_Oh! I just wanted to check in and see how everyone was doing!" _

"They are fine."

Bulma looked beyond her husband, saw Bra peacefully sitting in her playpen, Goten walking back in, holding up Pan who was holding her stomach, grumbling with Pan, Trunks who was passed out on the floor and was slowly coming to, and Kona who was catatonic for a few seconds before screaming and running around in circles. _"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?"_

"I was simply telling them of their heritage and some of the battles that we have gone through."

"_VEGETA! YOUR GOING TO TRAUMATIZE THEM!"_ She paused seeing how the children were acting again. _"IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY!"_

Vegeta snorted. "Woman, quit your worrying. They are fine."

"AHHH!"

"Trunks? Trunks? Wake up! We gotta get outta here!"

"_Does that sound FINE to you?" _

"Woman, the Namekian behind you is trying to escape."

Behind Bulma Dende was indeed trying to escape, having put down the basket he was holding, sneaking as quietly away as possible. _"Dende! Get back here! Ugh, I'll deal with you later Vegeta!"_ Bulma spoke hanging up the phone.

Vegeta rolled his eyes before turning back to the children. Goten had woken up Trunks, who was holding his head, and Pan had gotten Kona to be responsive again. "Now? Where were we?"

"AH!" They screamed and tried to run away.

"Calm down! I meant we were going to start your training!"

Piccolo and Dende were now stuck inside of the toy department as Chi-Chi and Bulma tried finding the perfect toys for Kona, and their own kids for that matter.

"So, Bulma told you the opposite of what Chi-Chi told me?" Piccolo questioned after they had told each other what they were taught.

"It seems that way. But which of them is correct?"

"I don't think we'll ever know."

Almost as if it was some higher power was at work someone, who had been walking by, knocked a book over that fell in front of the two Namekian's feet. They stared at the title and shared a look.

**Childcare for Dummies**

Dende spoke up first. "I take this as a sign. We should get it."

Piccolo nodded in agreement before picking up the book and hiding it under some clothes inside the basket before Bulma and Chi-Chi saw it.

"Piccolo! Dende! Look at this cute stuffed bear!"

"Ugh."

"Alright, we should see what you all can do first. Now, I want to see you all do a free punches and kicks."

The four children all looked at each other before shrugging and doing what Vegeta asked. Trunks punches and kicks were all pretty good, as were Goten's. Pan's and Kona's were decent but were off in different ways. Kona's punches were crooked and Pan made her fist the wrong way, tucking her thumb into her palm.

Vegeta sighed, straightening Kona's arms and then fixing Pan's fists. "Adequate. Now, we need to work on you actually throwing punches and kicks properly. I want you all to punch slower but making sure that your actually throwing it correctly. Understood?"

He got nods as a response. They all slowed down and punched the proper way. "Good, now kicks." Again, their kicks were straighter and higher. "Excellent! Now we'll move to the gravity training! Five times Earth's gravity sounds reasonable.

All of them froze. "Say what?"

TWO HOURS LATER

Bulma had pulled the car back up into the driveway. They had all finished shopping, having numerous bags of clothing, toys, food, shoes, and stuff that Bulma and Chi-Chi were going to use for the party next week. Piccolo and Dende, successfully smuggling in their book, were sitting in the back of the car each holding a capsule box that Bulma had given them.

Bulma figured that having them carry numerous bags of clothing and toys wasn't as easy as carrying two little boxes.

The four all got out of the car and started heading to the front door. "That was fun! We made quite a haul! And in record time," Bulma spoke looking at her watch. It was only five o'clock. Chi-Chi grinned at Dende and Piccolo.

"You both should come shopping with us again next time!"

Piccolo scoffed, while Dende waved his hands frantically in front of his face. "N-No, thank you! We wouldn't want to impose!"

Opening the door it was immediately obvious that something was wrong.

The living room was clean. Spotless. They way Bulma had left it. Walking into the kitchen there was no mess at all, or any indication that food had been cooked. "There's something wrong here…" Bulma spoke looking around.

Chi-Chi looked confused. "I wonder where the kids are?"

"Maybe Vegeta took them out to eat?" Dende considered.

Piccolo was about to remind Dende that it was _Vegeta_ they were talking about, when he sensed the power levels. One powerful one, Vegeta's no doubt, and four other ones. They were much weaker, but it seemed as if they were straining to stay upright. Piccolo's eyes widened in shock.

Dende, catching the thought's running through Piccolo's head, whipped to face the older Namekian. "He wouldn't…"

Bulma and Chi-Chi looked confused before noticing their faces and hearing cry's for help. "THE GRAVITY ROOM!"

Piccolo and Dende flew off for the gravity room, Bulma and Chi-Chi running to catch up to them. Piccolo saw Bra in her playpen outside in the hallway to the gravity room, with the doors to said room closed.

Pressing the button to open the door Piccolo ran in, with Dende right behind, and nearly fell over with what he saw.

Vegeta was punching and kicking, 'demonstrating' to the kids on how to do it appropriately. Trunks and Goten were straining to walk in the room, sweating building on their forehead as they took overly exaggerated steps. Pan and Kona, on the other hand, were on their hands and knees struggling to push themselves up into a standing position, sweat dripping from their hair and foreheads.

Piccolo stood in shock for a moment, not believing that Vegeta had actually thrown the kids into the gravity in room, before grabbing Kona under one arm and Pan under the other and came back out of the room. Dende ran over and grabbed Trunks and Goten, pulling them out.

Pan and Kona sagged, breathing heavily, as they felt the immense pressure of five times earth's gravity off of their little shoulders. Trunks and Goten sighed in relief and started taking big gulps of air, wiping their forehead.

"VEGETA ARE YOU CRAZY?"

Piccolo turned and saw Bulma and Chi-Chi looking at the children to the Saiyan walking out of the gravity room with a towel hanging around his neck.

"What are you referring to, woman?"

Bulma, too stunned that Vegeta even had to ASK that question, let Chi-Chi take over. After all, she did have experience with clueless Saiyans.

"Vegeta! Their just children! They could've died in there!"

Vegeta simply snorted while rolling his eyes. "I'm sure the Namekians could assure you that the children were not dead in there. They are most certainly alive."

Everyone turned their attention to Trunks and Goten, who were still catching their breath and complaining how sore they were, and Pan and Kona, who were still being held underneath Piccolo's arms, their little hands dangling as they groaned in exhaustion.

"DO THEY LOOK OKAY TO YOU?"

"They are merely not used to training as of yet. After a few more days in the gravity room, they shall be fine."

"YOU ARE NOT SENDING THEM BACK IN THERE!" Oh, it seemed Bulma decided to join in on Chi-Chi's screaming. Needless to say EVERYONE in the hallway were now holding their ears, except for poor Piccolo who had the two girls in his arms.

Dende, seeing Vegeta ready to shout back, decided to cut in for the sake of the kids (and his hearing). "Okay look! How about all the kids get trained in their own homes. Once their used to training and are stronger and have more endurance we can try another run in the gravity room. Fair?"

Bulma and Chi-Chi grumbled but nodded and Vegeta snorted, the only sign of acceptance Dende was about to get. Dende sighed in relief, glad the argument had just been handled, until Trunks, Goten, Pan, and Kona all grabbed their now growling stomachs.

"FOOD!" All the kids shouted.

"DID YOU FEED THEM?"

"No."

"VEGETA!"

"Should we just order pizza?" Dende suggested.

"No, we'll make them some good food, and we can teach you how to cook!" Bulma suggested happily.

Five Saiyan stomachs growled loudly. "Alright, alright, we'll order a pizza first to hold you off to dinner."

"YAY!"


	7. Why Saiyan's Don't Do Chores

A/N: Vegeta, the very responsible parent he is, tossed the kids into the gravity room! People should really not consider Vegeta a legitimate option for babysitting! Now, watch as Piccolo and Dende attempt to learn how to cook, Vegeta is forced to do house hold chores as the kids watch and attempt to entertain themselves! Just a note, I'm going to continue this story for a few more chapters (anywhere from 5-10) before I transition it to the Buu Saga!

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z, only my OC.

DragonBall Z: Raising Saiyans

Chapter 7: Why Saiyans Don't Do Chores

"I refuse to do such meaningless tasks!" Vegeta shouted.

"Well your going to do it whether you like it or not!"

"I will not!"

The kids, and Dende and Piccolo, were sitting on the couch watching the back and forth debate. Trunks and Goten were already on their seventh slice of pizza, while Kona and Pan were on their fifth. Dende and Piccolo were simply drinking from the glass of water that Chi-Chi had gotten them, before retreating into the kitchen to feed Bra some baby food.

"Well, it's either you do some chores around the house, or YOU can cook for everyone!" Bulma fired back and crossed her arms, a confident look on her face.

Vegeta thought about that, contemplating his options. Bulma smirked. She knew her husband very well. She had just won this argument. "Fine! I'll do the blasted chores!"

"And watch the kids."

"What? No! I've watched the brats already and you deem my choices unsatisfactory!"

"YOU TOSSED THEM IN THE **GRAVITY ROOM**!"

"I do not see the problem in that."

"THEY'RE CHILDREN!"

"Why don't the Namekian's watch them?"

"We're teaching them to cook."

"Well, I refuse to watch them."

"Well, then you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight," Bulma spoke defiantly. Vegeta growled and snorted.

"FINE! I'll watch the children!"

Bulma grinned and kissed Vegeta on the cheek. "Thank you very much! Now, Piccolo and Dende, follow me into the kitchen and we'll start teaching you how to cook!"

Piccolo and Dende groaned before getting up and following after Bulma. The disgruntled Saiyan picked up the chores list and groaned before an idea struck him. Vegeta stared at the kids before him, all of which who swallowed the last of their food and sat in fear, and grinned.

Trunks winced. "Uh…dad? Your not going to tell us another story…are you?"

"No, boy I'm not. But you will all help me with these chores!"

"Aw why do we have to?" Goten questioned.

"Well, if you'd rather hear another story…"

"NO! WE'LL HELP! WE'LL HELP!"

In the Kitchen

"Okay, now we're going to make soup, rice, noodles, chicken, some lamb, shrimp, some salmon assorted vegetables, and some desserts!" Chi-Chi cheered enthusiastically.

Piccolo and Dende sweat dropped and gulped looking at the mountain of ingredients on the table in front of them. "Now, I think that you both can handle making the soup, salmon, and desserts! Those are easy to make! Chi-Chi and I'll handle the rest," Bulma said happily as she handed out the tasks. Grabbing three sheets of paper she handed them to Piccolo. "Those are the recipes, follow those step by step and you should be fine!"

"I thought you were going to _teach_ us to cook?" Dende questioned, clearly not ready to take on the daunting task at being responsible for cooking an edible meal.

"Oh, those recipes are guidelines! You just do exactly what they say and they pretty much teach you how it's done! Don't worry, you'll be done in no time!" Bulma and Chi-Chi went to grab something from a pantry, before heading to another part of the kitchen out of sight.

Piccolo and Dende looked at all the recipes. "What is 'cinnamon'?" Dende questioned.

The two Namekians came across numerous things they couldn't identify on the recipes. Piccolo sighed. "We're screwed. Aren't we?"

With Vegeta

"I do not believe she expects me to do such menial tasks such as the laundry!" Vegeta grumbled. The Prince of Saiyans was currently in the laundry room. The kids were all standing around him, watching his reactions and giggling.

Vegeta trying to do laundry was quite the entertainment.

"Uh…Mr. Vegeta? Don't you put the clothes in first?" Goten asked in confusion. Vegeta was trying to furiously get the machine to work, while the clothes weren't even in the washing machine yet.

"I do not know how to operate these infernal contraptions!" Vegeta grumbled tossing the clothes violently into the machine. He then pulled out the list that Bulma had given him. "I have no understanding of anything she wrote to do! Mopping, laundry, dusting, cleaning the rooms, changing a light bulb? I have no need to do such things!"

"I know how to do those things!" Pan raised her hand and grinned triumphantly. Trunks, not going to be outdone by Pan, quickly raised his hand and started waving it wildly around.

"Ooh! I help mom with these things sometimes! I know how to do it!"

Goten nodded. "Me too!"

Vegeta looked to the kids and grinned. Kona raised her hand patiently. "Brat, you may speak."

"Prince Vegeta, I thought that royalty wasn't supposed to do menial labor? Why do you have to do it?"

Vegeta's grin exploded into a full blown smirk. "That's an excellent question. How would you all like to play a game?"

"Ooh! I want to!" Goten cheered.

"Me too!"

"I wanna play!"

"Alright, now your going to be in pairs. Boy you'll be with Gohan's brat and spawn you'll be with the Namekian's brat."

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH HIM/HER!" They all screamed at once.

"Well, that's how this game is going to be played. Unless you don't want to play?" Vegeta asked crossing his arms. The kids all pouted, looked at each other and nodded. "Good, now each of the pairs if going to get half of the list. Whichever team finishes their list first get's to eat double their dessert today. Although I will change the light bulb, seeing as you all can't reach it."

"Your going down, Goten!" Trunks smirked. Pan grimaced at the fact she actually had to cooperate with Trunks. She cast a glance over to Kona who had a matching look on her face, while Goten looked positively excited at the challenge.

"Nuh-uh, Trunks! We're going to win!"

Vegeta ripped the list in half giving one side to Goten and the other side to Trunks. "Ready? Set…GO!" Trunks reading that the first thing was to clean all the rooms started running out of the room.

"Come on Pan! Hurry up slowpoke!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Pan shouted running after him and out of the laundry room. Goten read the first thing, seeing as it was the laundry, and started getting all the stuff he needed and passing it off to Kona.

"Hey! What is all this?" Kona asked in curiosity.

"Stuff we need!"

Vegeta, seeing as his work was being done for him, smirked to himself and walked out of the room, heading off to his gravity room.

Back in the Kitchen

"Chop three carrots and put it into a bowl." Piccolo read off from the recipe. "Which one is the carrot?"

Dende was holding an assortment of vegetables from the fridge and started looking at them all. "Uh…there wouldn't happen to be a picture having to do with the carrots are there?"

"No."

"Of course not…" Dende muttered setting all the vegetables down. He looked at all of them before sharing a look to Piccolo. "Any ideas?"

"Ask Chi-Chi and Bulma."

"That would take to much time, their working on…whatever it is their working on in the other side of the kitchen. Any other ideas?

"Guess"

Dende thought about for a second before nodding. "That could work. Alright, let's pick…this one." Dende reached out and grabbed three tomatoes. "This could be a carrot, right Piccolo?

"I don't know! We survive on water for crying out loud!" Piccolo shouted exasperated a look of annoyance clearly on his features.

Dende, ignoring Piccolo's ranting, nodded. "Yeah, this is probably a carrot."

With Trunks and Pan

"This rooms a mess! How are we going to clean this all before Goten and Kona finish?" Pan asked looking at the battleground of a room that belonged to Trunks himself.

"Don't be a baby. We'll get done first!" Trunks assured. He looked around the room seeing toys, clothes, and games littering the floor. "Just uh…put it all in the closet!"

Pan, looking at the clutter, nodded before diving into the pile and started to shove things into the now open closet courtesy of Trunks. While Pan was throwing stuff into the closet Trunks made the bed and threw whatever didn't belong into the closet. Once they were finished they struggled to get the closet door closed.

Satisfied, Trunks looked around. "Let's head to the next room!"

With Goten and Kona

"How is all this stuff going to help us?" Kona asked in curiosity as she saw Goten opening a large bottle of laundry detergent. Goten scratched the back of his head, in the classic Son pose.

"Um…I'm not sure actually! But my mom always puts some of this stuff into the machine before turning it on!" Goten looked at the now opened detergent bottle to the washing machine in front of him. It clearly dwarfed him and, from a quick survey of the room, there was nothing for him to step on to reach it. "This is a problem."

"What?" Kona asked in confusion.

"I can't reach the machine! You'll have to give me a boost!"

"No way! You give ME the boost! I can do it just as well as you can, if not better!" Goten pouted but, remembering this was a race, nodded.

"Fine! Just put some of this soapy stuff into the machine and then push the button so the water starts filling it up!" Goten instructed as he handed the bottle over to Kona, who had to struggle a bit to hold it up seeing as it was half her size. He got onto his hands and knees and waited for Kona to climb up.

Kona stepped on Goten's back and stood up, looking into the washing machine. She started to slowly pour in the detergent but, seeing as it was so heavy, she accidentally dropped it, causing the entire bottle to pour into the clothing filled machine. "Uh…how much was I supposed to put in?"

"I don't know. All of it?" Goten spoke unsure. Kona beamed.

"Good enough for me!" She pressed the button and closed the lid on the machine, hearing the mechanical whirring. She hopped off of Goten's back and grinned. "Alright! That's done, what now?"

Goten looked at the list in his hand. "Uh…we have to pull the weeds from the yard! I know how to do that! Come on! It'll be fast!" With that Goten and Kona were off.

Vegeta, in the middle of his workout, paused when he saw the Namekian's brat and the spawn run past the door. Remembering that the only chore he was truly responsible for was the light bulb that needed to be changed in the hallway, he decided he may as well do it now before the woman started yelling.

Grabbing the light bulb box he walked out into the hallway. He saw the faulty fixture above his head and then opened the light bulb box.

Vegeta stared at the light bulb in his hand.

Vegeta stared at the light bulb overhead.

Vegeta stared at both light bulbs.

"How do you change a light bulb?"

"I really hate cooking."

Back in the kitchen with our favorite two Namekian's, they had opted to just throwing random things into the pot and hoping for the best.

Dende shrugged stirring the pot that now contained beans, corn, tomatoes, onions, cans of tomato paste, some random meat they found, and a bunch of different spices. The original recipe only called for noodles and chicken broth. "I don't know Piccolo, it doesn't smell bad! It actually smells kinda good!"

Piccolo, confused, smelt the pot and saw Dende was right. "We must have poisoned it…"

At that moment Chi-Chi and Bulma walked in to check up on them. "Mhm! Something smells good!" Bulma spoke making her way over to the stove and looking into the pot. "Hey! It looks good! Chi-Chi, come over here and let's try it!"

Chi-Chi and Bulma each got a spoonful of the Namekian's concoction, said Namekian's watching in curiosity and ready to fly to get to the hospital if someone started dying, and tasted it. Their faces shone shock, and Piccolo was about to start flying when a smile broke out on their faces. "Mmmmm! This is good!" Chi-Chi congratulated, before looking in confusion. "But wait…this is chili! Not soup!"

Dende and Piccolo shared a look before staring into the pot. "What's a Chili? And how did we make it?" Piccolo inquired.

Bulma shrugged. "We must've given you the wrong recipe! Don't worry about it! Chili is fine too. Well, we'll let you get back to cooking!" With that Chi-Chi and Bulma walked out.

Dende and Piccolo continued staring into the pot in amazement. "We cooked something edible?"

With Pan and Trunks

"Hurry up mopping!" Trunks spoke as he and Pan slipped over the now wet and soapy floor. They were desperately trying to clean up as much water as they possible could, seeing as Trunks has slipped and knocked over the entire bucket of water.

Pan, looking outside and seeing Goten and Kona already almost 'done' with their task, quickly passed the mop, only absorbing a fraction of the water on the ground. "Goten and Kona are almost done outside! Quick! What's the next thing on the list?"

"We've only got dusting left! Let's go!" Trunks and Pan slipped out of the room just as Goten and Kona walked in.

The two kids were covered in dirt after coming from pulling out all of the weeds, and some flower beds in the process, Kona holding the sheet. Goten looked over her shoulder. "What does it say to do now?"

"Um…all we have left to do take out the garbage in all of the bathrooms! Come on! Hurry!"

With Vegeta

"Damn this infernal device!" Vegeta shouted after crushing yet another light bulb in his hands. He was down to the last bulb and he had still not managed to get the broken light bulb out of the ceiling.

He flew up and instead of calmly analyzing the light bulb to see how to get it out of the ceiling, he ripped the bulb (and a good portion of the ceiling) out and threw it to the ground. He then looked at the bulb in his hands and threw it to the ground.

Instead he created a small Ki blast and raised it to the spot where the light bulb should have been. "There. Done," Vegeta snorted and walked away.

In the Kitchen

Piccolo and Dende, had somehow managed not to burn the salmon, and were now working on the desserts. Bulma and Chi-Chi had already taken the prepared meals and placed them in the dinning room. They had just opened a large bag of flour, a cartoon of eggs was on the table, and sugar was in a bowl to the left of Dende.

"Okay…now how are we supposed to do this?" Dende asked. Piccolo shrugged and looked at the recipe.

"It doesn't seem difficult. Just follow the recipe."

Vegeta walked into the kitchen to look for a snack. He ignored Piccolo and Dende and started to raid the fridge

Unfortunately for the two Namekian's and the Prince of Saiyans, at that exact moment in time, both sets of children had finished with their tasks and were looking for Vegeta.

Seeing him in the kitchen they all sprinted into the kitchen, Goten bumping into the table and knocking everything over.

Eggs, flour, and sugar flew into the air and fell on top of the seven occupants in the room. Trunks and Pan, their feet still wet from mopping, slipped and skidded into Dende, sending him to the floor. Dende, trying to slow his descent, reached out and grabbed Vegeta's shirt, pulling the Saiyan down with him. Goten and Kona, tripped over Vegeta and plowed into Piccolo knocking the elder Namekian to the ground.

Bulma and Chi-Chi, hearing the commotion, ran into the kitchen and saw the chaos before them. "WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED?"

"WE WON!" Goten, Kona, Trunks, and Pan all shouted out at once, starting an argument between the two teams.

"Won what?" Chi-Chi questioned.

"Doing chores! We finished first!"

"D-Doing…chores?" Bulma spoke slowly before running to see what damage was done throughout her house. The floors were soaked, with dirt stains on the floor. Suds were coming out of the laundry room and invading the living room. There were holes in the ground outside from where Goten and Kona tried pulling weeds and there was rubble from where Vegeta tried changing the light bulb.

Bulma sighed and walked back into the kitchen, with an eerily calm face. "This is why Saiyans don't do chores."


	8. Sleepovers and Hide and Seek

A/N: Well, leaving Vegeta in charge of doing chores obviously is not something that one should consider. Bulma now seeing that Vegeta, and the kids have managed to successfully destroy a good portion of the Brief's home, probably realizes the mistake she made leaving her husband in charge too! But when the Brief house needs to be renovated, and Bulma is taking Bra to stay with Chi-Chi to oversea the constructions, where are the two boys going to stay? Why of course on the Lookout Tower!

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z, only my OC.

* * *

DragonBall Z: Raising Saiyans 

Chapter 8: Sleepovers and Hide and Seek

"Sit. Eat." Bulma said as she lead all the Saiyans into the dinning room. They sat down and automatically started chowing down. Dende and Piccolo, seeing as the living room was flooded with bubbles, decided to join the Saiyans as they inhaled the food set before them.

Chi-Chi and Bulma, having already eaten, and feeding Bra, walked into the kitchen to call an interior decorator to see what she would have to do to renovate the house.

After the Saiyans ate all the food, Bulma walked back into the dining room carrying two suitcases, with Chi-Chi behind her holding Bra and a baby-bag. "What is with the luggage, woman?" Vegeta asked.

"Well, if you MUST know, I'm going to be staying at Chi-Chi's house with Bra until the interior decorators have finished repairing our home!" Bulma shouted. Vegeta rose an eyebrow.

"I notice that you said nothing about me or the boy in that plan."

Bulma smirked. "Oh, you noticed? Well, since Chi-Chi was going to let Pan and Goten stay over at the Lookout Tower, I figured that as punishment for how you wrecked a good portion of our home, you and Trunks can go over there and help Piccolo and Dende watch the kids."

"WHAT?" Both Vegeta and Piccolo shouted out, while Dende had opted for a face palm. The kids all started cheering, but soon stopped. Trunks and Goten glared at Pan and Kona. Pan and Kona glared back at Trunks and Goten.

"DO THEY HAVE TO COME?" Both sets of kids asked simultaneously.

Kona pouted. "Hey! That's MY house!"

"It's technically a floating tower." Trunks pointed out grinning. Kona glared.

"Well, it's already set so you all have to start getting along." Chi-Chi said. The Saiyans and Namekians all groaned.

Bulma snickered. "Well, you guys might want to hurry up. The decorators are going to be here within the hour. Pack up and head out. Trunks, come give mommy a hug!" Trunks got up and ran over to hug his mom, causing Vegeta to roll his eyes. "Bye Vegeta! Bye Trunks! Have fun!" With that both mothers left carrying Bra with them.

Everyone in the room shared looks, the kids blinked before getting up and running around. "SLEEPOVER!"

* * *

"Boy, do you have your bag packed?" Vegeta questioned Trunks. He had sent him to his room with Goten to pack anything he thought he needed, while the Saiyan Prince went to gather his own things.

Trunks nodded slipping the back onto his shoulders. "All set dad!"

"I think that flying would be the easiest thing, seeing as none of us know how to drive." Dende spoke. Piccolo paled, remembering how Chi-Chi had signed him and Goku up for driving lessons. Not a fun memory.

"I'll carry Kona and Pan." Piccolo said already bending down to pick up both of the girls. Kona smiled and eagerly jumped into her fathers arms, Pan a second behind her.

Vegeta grabbed Trunks and rested him on his hip, while Dende looked to the Goku look alike. "Looks like your with me Goten." Goten grinned and raised his arms to be picked up. "Everyone ready?" Dende asked looking around. Everyone nodded and walked out the front door.

All three warriors took off to the skies, heading off towards the Lookout Tower. "Piccolo? Vegeta? How are we going to keep them entertained?" Dende asked in confusion. "I mean we don't have TV or music."

"YOU DON'T HAVE TV?" Both Goten and Trunks shouted. Vegeta face palmed with his freehand.

"The brats are going to running around insane now that they don't have anything to distract them." Vegeta complained.

Piccolo winced. "How long is your house under construction?"

"I don't have a damn clue!"

Dende tossed Vegeta a disapproving look. "No cursing in front of the kids!"

Vegeta simply snorted as they arrived at the Lookout Tower, just as the sun began to set. They landed and before Vegeta could put down Trunks, Piccolo started talking.

"If any of you kids run around and fall off the Tower, we're letting you fall." Piccolo warned, causing all the kids to gulp and Piccolo to look pointedly at Kona who smiled innocently.

"Whoa! This place is so cool!" Goten shouted as he looked around, squirming in Dende's grasp.

Trunks nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I mean it's not as cool as my house, but this is awesome!"

Pan smiled at Kona. "You live here? That's amazing!"

Kona beamed with pride. "Yup! I live here with daddy, and Uncle Dende, and Uncle Popo. WAIT! I didn't say 'hi' to Uncle Popo yet!" Kona shouted in dismay.

Piccolo, already sensing she would want to get down, lowered both her and Pan to the ground, Vegeta and Dende following suit. Kona started running off, heading for inside, shouting. "Uncle Popo! Uncle Popo! We're back!"

Mr. Popo walked out from one of the rooms and outside just in time for Kona to plow into him, knocking him to the ground. "Oof! Oh, hello there Miss Kona. I see you've returned. And with guests." Mr. Popo said looking over the small child to see the other Saiyan children and Vegeta.

Kona climbed off her 'uncle' and ran back over to Pan, while Mr. Popo walked slowly behind her to greet the others. "Welcome Vegeta, and this little one must be your kid. Trunks is it?" Mr. Popo asked looking at Trunks and smiling.

Trunks, Goten, and Pan all shared an odd look. They had never seen anyone who looked like Mr. Popo before and were confused. Kona, was blissfully unaware of their unease, and smiled at the meeting. "Uh…yeah that's me."

"And you two must be Goten and Pan. Goku's son and Gohan's daughter."

Goten and Pan nodded, but Goten took the liberty of responding. "Yeah, that's us. So, is it true you guys DON'T have TV?"

Mr. Popo nodded. "I'm afraid so. Sorry."

Trunks, Goten, Pan, and Kona all stood in front of the adults not saying a word, just looking around, probably thinking about what to do. Dende snapped his fingers, coming up with an idea to keep them occupied. "Kona, why don't you show them around? Show them all the cool things on the Lookout Tower."

Kona nodded. "Okay! Come on guys! Follow me!"

With that the kids ran off. "DON'T RUN OFF THE TOWER AGAIN!" Piccolo shouted as they ran inside. He sighed and shook his head. "One of them is probably going to fall anyways."

The four adults all stood outside, Dende looking nervous. "What do we do now?"

Vegeta scoffed. "Isn't it obvious? Let the brats run around. They'll get tired and stop eventually."

Dende sweat dropped. "I don't think that's going to work…"

Mr. Popo looked to Piccolo. "I thought you were going to buy supplies for Kona."

Piccolo looked as if a thought that had occurred to him. "The instruction manual!"

"Instruction manual?" Vegeta questioned raising an eyebrow.

Dende beamed. "That's it! We can use the instruction manual to tell us what to do with the kids!"

Vegeta looked as if he had an epiphany. "There's an instruction manual for childcare?"

Piccolo nodded. "Yes, we located it at the battleground where supplies are kept."

"Battleground?" Mr. Popo asked in confusion.

Dende waved his hands animatedly. "It was horrible Mr. Popo! There were fights and humans were screaming and running around! I believe Bulma called it a 'mall'."

Mr. Popo looked surprised. "Oh my! It sounds quite dangerous!"

Vegeta scoffed. "Nothing I wouldn't be able to handle. They're merely humans." He then turned his attention to Piccolo. "Where is this instruction manual you spoke of?"

Piccolo pulled out the capsule boxes that Bulma had given him. "Your wife said that it was in these capsules. I'm not sure which is which, or how to open them."

"You just press the top of the capsules and they open up." Vegeta informed.

"But which one?" Dende questioned as he looked at the two boxes. There were about twenty capsules in total. Only one of which held books that they had gotten.

"JUST PRESS THEM ALL!" Vegeta shouted annoyed with how long it was taking. He grabbed the capsules and pressed all of them simultaneously.

There was a loud 'poof' and instantly clothes, shoes, bears, dolls, bows, books, and all the other things that the Namekian's had acquired at the mall, fell onto the heads of the four adults.

Piccolo turned to glare at Vegeta who had a bow on top of his head. "Press all of them, huh?"

* * *

"This place is really cool!" Pan complimented as they continued their tour. Kona had showed them around the Lookout Tower, showing them the bathroom, kitchen, her room, and various training rooms.

Kona beamed with pride. "I know right! It's the best in the whole WORLD!"

Trunks snorted. "My house is better!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

Goten looked at both Kona and Trunks arguing before his short attention span kicked in. "I'm bored…"

Trunks and Kona stopped their arguing to look to Goten. Pan nodded. "I'm bored too!"

"What can we do?" Trunks asked looking towards Kona. The little Saiyan girl shrugged before smiling.

"Let's play hide and seek! There are lots of places to hide!"

* * *

Mr. Popo, Dende, and Piccolo all quickly picked up and successfully put away all of the things that had fallen from the capsules while the Saiyan Prince, who had refused to such _menial_ labor, was holding the coveted instruction manual for childcare.

**Childcare For Dummies**

Vegeta thumbed through the book, looking for anything that would help them in their current situation. "What does the book say?" Dende asked as they approached the Saiyan.

Vegeta, looking frustrated, smirked finding the index and flipped to the first set of instructions…which were on the first page. "I found the first instructions!" The other three crowded around the Saiyan Prince looking over his shoulder to read the first thing.

**Step 1: Never leave your child alone. If left alone children go through everything and anything. If you haven't baby proofed outlets, kitchens drawers, or bathrooms you need to constantly watch your child. **

They shared a look. "Well, crap."

"What do we do now?" Mr. Popo asked.

Piccolo sighed. "Okay, let's split up and look for them. Whoever finds one of the kids grab them and then bring them back here. Search for their Ki." After receiving nods, the group of adults as split up taking a different corner of the lookout Tower.

* * *

"Jeez, I never realized how big this place was. How am I supposed to find the kids in here?" Dende spoke to himself as he continued walking down the halls of his Lookout Tower. He had already poked his head into several rooms with no sign of the kids. "Kona! Pan! Trunks! Goten! Where are you guys?"

Dende sighed before face palming. "This is going to be difficult."

Almost immediately after saying that, Goten turned the corner, looking around frantically before seeing Dende. Dende stared at Goten for a second, before smiling reassuringly at the Goten look alike. "Hey Goten…whatcha doing?"

Goten smiled. "Placing hide and seek! Do you know where's a good place to hide?"

Dende approached Goten cautiously, causing the young boy look at the Namekian curiously. "Yeah…I know a REALLY good place to hide. Why don't you come with me?"

Goten furrowed his eyebrows and pouted. "Wait a second…your helping Kona aren't you! You know she's looking for me! I'm not going to fall for it!" With that Goten sprinted down the hallway away from Dende.

Dende started to chase after the young Saiyan. "Wait! No I'm not!"

Goten sprinted faster, disappearing down the hallway, with only one word to say. "LIAR!"

* * *

"Kona? Pan? Trunks? Goten? Oh my, where are these children?" Mr. Popo asked as he looked inside of Kona's room for the twelfth time. He had thought that the young girl would stick closer to her room, but it seems his thought had been incorrect.

Mr. Popo started walking again looking for something that could lead him to the kids. "Goten…where are you?" Mr. Popo heard a small voice whisper. He followed the voice towards the kitchen, spotting Trunks peeking from outside of the pantry.

"There you are!" Mr. Popo said reaching for Trunks. Trunks, still scared by Mr. Popo winced before running underneath his legs and out of the kitchen.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

* * *

"Kona! Where are you? This isn't a game! Let's go!" Piccolo shouted trying to get his daughter to cooperate.

After waiting for a few seconds for a response the Namekian groaned before trying to sense for their Ki for the fifth time. Since they were so young and hadn't started training, it was hard to distinguish their Ki from that of birds flying outside in close range.

Meaning it was nearly impossible to figure out where the kids were.

"Kona! Pan! Goten! Trunks! Get out here!" Piccolo shouted again stalking through the hallway in annoyance.

Piccolo heard a small giggle, and turned towards the closet on his right side. Opening the door he saw Pan gasp before running out from the closet and underneath his legs, trying to escape. "Oh no you don't!" Piccolo shouted grabbing the back of Pan's shirt and picking her up in the air. "Found you! Now where are the others?"

Pan looked at Piccolo, then to the end of the hallway and back again, a defiant look on her face. "I'LL NEVER TELL!" With that Pan bit Piccolo's hand, causing the Namekian to howl in pain and drop her. Pan sprinted down the hallway and out of sight.

"DAMN IT!"

* * *

"Spawn! Brat! Girl! Boy! Show yourselves!" Vegeta shouted storming through the halls. It was obvious that the Saiyan Prince was annoyed. He had tried sensing for the kids three times. The first two times he flew outside to see it was a bird. The last time was a swarm of bees flying by.

Now with his sensing completely useless he actually had to physically check room by room. Something that the Saiyan Prince was NOT fond of. "Get out here now!"

"READY OR NOT HERE I COME!" Kona shouted turning the corner and stopping dead in her tracks seeing the Prince of Saiyans fuming. Vegeta smirked.

"There you are!"

Kona going into instinct mode grabbed the first thing she found, which happened to be a tennis racket. WHY there was a tennis racket in the hallway to BEGIN with was a story in itself, but let's focus on the little Saiyans' problem.

Kona chucked the racket at Vegeta before turning, screaming, and sprinting away and down the hallway. Vegeta smacked the racket aside before charging his Ki and flying after her. "GET BACK HERE GIRL!"

* * *

Mr. Popo, who had caught up to Trunks and grabbed him fairly easily, was standing holding onto the squirming Saiyan child waiting for the others to catch the rest of the children.

"Quit squirming Pan." Piccolo spoke walking out with the young girl in his hands. She was trying to wriggle out of his grasp, while Piccolo had made sure to make sure her mouth was nowhere near his hand as to not have another biting incident.

Trunks looked over at Pan. "You too?" Pan pouted, crossing her arms over her chest, and nodded. "Where are Goten and Kona?"

"I'VE LOCATED YOUR BRAT!" Vegeta shouted from far inside the structure of the house/living area. He appeared a few moments later holding Kona upside down by one of her feet.

"Prince Vegeta…you can put me down now. I wont run away…I promise…I just got scared."

"I TOLD you to stop running! You didn't listen, so this is the price you pay." Vegeta snorted while walking up to the other two adults. Kona just pouted and hung upside down.

Trunks smirked. "How's it hanging?"

"Don't make me hurt you."

Pan rolled her eyes. "That was so stupid Trunks."

"Was not!"

Vegeta growled, stopping the argument before it escalated. He turned to Piccolo and Mr. Popo. "Where's the other Namekian and the spawn?"

"Yay! Thanks Dende! Can I have another cookie?" Goten's voice floated through the air. The three adults turned and saw Dende carrying a happy looking Goten in his arms. Dende had a smug smile on his face as he handed the Goku look alike another cookie.

Goten eagerly took the cookie as Dende walked up to the group. "Well…you guys looked like you had trouble." Dende spoke noticing the pouting expressions of the children and the annoyed faces of Vegeta and Piccolo. "Didn't you guys think that the kids might be more friendly with food?"

Vegeta and Piccolo just glared while Mr. Popo laughed lightly. "That was very smart Dende!"

Piccolo, looking around seeing he was holding the wrong kid, looked around the circle. "Trade kids."

"I'll stay with Dende! He still has cookies!" Goten smiled.

Piccolo handed Pan to Mr. Popo, who handed Trunks to Vegeta, who gave Piccolo Kona's leg which he was holding, the little girl still upside down.

Piccolo, taking pity on Kona, turned her right side up to hold her properly. "Vegeta, what is the next step for the book."

Vegeta grabbed the book from the ground and found the next step. **"Step 2: Once making sure your child hasn't died, the next thing that you should focus on doing is making sure that your child is entertained and well-fed. Put on movies, read books, or play games and make snacks and healthy meals." **Vegeta read before blinking. "Playing GAMES?"

All the kids shared a look. "YAY! ITS PLAYTIME!"


	9. Playtime: Saiyan Style

A/N: Well, you heard it folks. It's PLAYTIME! What have these adults gotten into now that these little tikes are ready for playing and running around? Well, let's find out! Whatever it is, is bound to be funny!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z only my OC.

* * *

DragonBall Z: Raising Saiyans

Chapter 9: Playtime: Saiyan Style

"We should've left them in the gravity room." Vegeta mumbled.

As soon as the kids had heard that they were going to get time to play, they started shouting to be let down before running around the adults shouting for them to come up with a game to play.

Piccolo sweat dropped. "I'm very tempted to agree with you."

"Piccolo! They're just children, they want to be entertained." Mr. Popo defended the kids.

Dende looked at the kids before whispering to Mr. Popo, Piccolo, and Vegeta. "We don't have any games to play. Just a bunch of stuffed animals and books. I doubt they'll want to play with a bear."

Piccolo sighed. "So what are we going to have them do? And what are we going to feed them?"

Vegeta shrugged. "I told them that chores was a game and they went along with it. We should try and get them to train. They wouldn't know the difference."

Dende looked shocked. "Are you serious? You want to train them? Isn't that how this whole mess started to begin with?"

"So?"

Piccolo nodded. "I think Vegeta's right. Might as well have them do something useful while we prepare something for them to eat. Dende, you and Mr. Popo can work on cooking for the children while Vegeta and I work on training them."

Mr. Popo looked unsure. "Are you sure this is wise Piccolo? You aren't going to teach them very advanced techniques are you?"

"Some basic moves should be enough. We'll have them spar with each other as well. Does that seem acceptable?" Piccolo asked looking at both Vegeta and Mr. Popo. Mr. Popo nodded and Vegeta snorted.

"For now. We will move onto more advanced fighting techniques once they have mastered the basics."

"Alright, then it's settled."

Dende looked uneasy but sighed. "Alright. Mr. Popo and I are going to try and get something edible made." With that Dende and Mr. Popo, walking past the children still running around, headed inside towards the kitchen.

Trunks and Goten, sensing that something was up, stopped running around to look at Vegeta and Piccolo. Pan and Kona saw that the two older boys had stopped running and stood still as well to see what was going on.

Vegeta grinned evilly and stepped forward. "Alright we're going to play a little game."

"What kind of game Mr. Vegeta?" Goten asked excitedly.

"It's something called 'sparring'. We're going to teach you a few moves to do, your going to perfect them and we'll continue on in that pattern. At the end when you learned all the moves we wanted you to, you will spar with one another."

Trunks raised an eyebrow. "Isn't this like the training we were doing in the gravity room?"

"Are you challenging me boy?"

Trunks gulped. "No sir."

Vegeta smirked. "Good. Now, we're going to break you up into teams. Two of you will learn your moves from me, and the other two will learn them from the Namekian."

"I have a name you know." Piccolo spoke glaring at the shorter man beside him. Vegeta simply rolled his eyes.

"Alright boy your learning from me." Vegeta said to Trunks. Trunks nodded and walked over to Vegeta's side.

"Kona. Goten. With me." Goten wrinkled his nose slightly having to be paired with a 'cootie' infested girl but otherwise didn't seem to care. Kona pouted before smiling happily that she was going to be working with her father. Vegeta snorted.

"I believe that your brat should train with me and my boy." Vegeta argued.

Piccolo rose an eyebrow. "And why is that Vegeta?" Kona and Pan, the poor children, were looking back and forth between the two men arguing in confusion. They didn't know who they were supposed to be going with or why they were arguing over their training. Goten, and Trunks were also watching the debate, glad they weren't caught in the middle of the argument.

"She is a full-blooded Saiyan. She has more potential than Gohan did when he was a child. Your training methods might have worked with him, but it wont work with her." Vegeta explained, crossing his arms.

Piccolo mimicked his actions. "We'll just have to see about that now wont we?"

"If you wish to squander her potential then very well, train her yourself. I understand the powers and limitations of Saiyans. As a child I was one of the most gifted warriors. Which is why Trunks is going to be a fierce and strong warrior under my training. Your brat, the spawn, and Gohan's brat would benefit from being under my training as well." Vegeta said, surprisingly being quite civil even though he wasn't getting his way. Although if he was being honest with himself if he HAD his way he would train all the children himself and turn them into the best warriors, aside from himself of course.

Piccolo narrowed his eyes. "How about we switch the groups after the first sparring match then? You'll get Kona and Goten and I'll get Pan and Trunks. Then we'll have another sparring match afterwards." Vegeta smirked at that.

"Very well."

"Good. But until then she stays with me. Kona and Goten come here, we'll start your training."

Vegeta and Piccolo exchanged a glare, a non-verbal challenge issued as Kona walked over to Piccolo and Pan walked in front of Vegeta. Vegeta grinned maliciously before barking at the two kids standing in front of him. "We're going to start training on the other side of the Lookout Tower."

"Yes sir!" Both children said quickly. Vegeta started walking off and Pan and Trunks shared a frightened look before following after.

Piccolo looked down at Kona and Goten who were looking up at him expectantly. "Alright. Let's begin."

* * *

"Do you think I did the right thing Chi-Chi?" Bulma asked as she fed Bra her bottle. They were sitting down in the kitchen at Chi-Chi's house as they talked over a light lunch. "I mean, Vegeta is not the best caretaker. And Piccolo and Dende are just getting used to things. Do you think I was too harsh?"

Chi-Chi laughed. "I think you did the right thing. You get to teach Vegeta that he has to learn to take care of the kids and have more responsibility and you give Piccolo and Dende a crash course in childcare. Plus you get a few days off to just relax. Thank goodness Bra is so quiet. It's a win-win."

Bulma smirked. "For us maybe." The two of them laughed happily.

* * *

"Good job Goten. Keep your fists up. Kona, watch your punches." Piccolo instructed the two children. Goten had caught on fairly quickly in the last hour and was now throwing rapid punches and kicks with excellent form. Kona had also caught on rapidly but she seemed to be more adept at kicking then punching. Her kicks were flawless but when punching her wrist angled upwards instead of keeping in line.

Piccolo shook his head and bent down to Kona's height. He took her wrist in his hand straightening it out. "You need to keep your hand leveled. If you tilt your wrist upwards and throw a punch you can break your wrist." Piccolo rubbed his thumb along her wrist showing her where she could break it when he smiled slightly at how tiny her little hand looked in his. He looked at Kona's face and saw the little girl pouting with a face of frustration at throwing incorrect punches. Blinking he shook his head and stood up. "Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I think so." Kona attempted throwing her punches again and succeeded in leveling out her wrist in the proper way.

"Good, you've gotten the hang of it. Now that you know the basics of how to throw punches and kicks I'll teach you the different types of each, and certain moves you can do with them." Goten and Kona smiled before Kona raised her hand. "Yes Kona?"

"I've gotta go to the bathroom."

"Do you think you could hold it?"

Kona shook her head while jumping up and down. "No…I didn't pee since we left Uncle Vegeta's house. I really gotta go…"

Piccolo sighed. "Alright, go on ahead. Hurry back." Kona smiled and dashed off inside.

"Uh, Mr. Piccolo…" Goten spoke catching the Namekian's attention. Goten did a little dance that Piccolo clearly recognized seeing as Kona had just done it a few seconds ago. Piccolo face palmed.

"Go." Goten beamed and ran off behind the young girl. Piccolo shook his head and focused his energy to sense Vegeta and the other kids. "I wonder what he's doing with them now?"

* * *

"Boy, your kicks are lower than I'd like. Correct them. They are called high kicks for a reason. Brat, your punches need more force behind them. You have adequate form but you are throwing timidly." Vegeta barked out at the two kids.

Almost immediately both kids corrected their stances and the forces behind their attacks. Both of them did NOT want to get on Vegeta's bad side. Pan and Trunks shared an exasperated look. Vegeta nodded in approval. "Good. Now I'm going to teach you some moves that you can use to overtake your opponent and defeat them with minimal effort on your part."

Trunks looked up at his father, huffing and puffing. They had been at it for the past hour, with no breaks whatsoever and Vegeta breathing down their necks every time they let up. Pan didn't seem to be in much better condition.

"Uh…dad? Can we take a break? We've been at this for an hour straight." Trunks asked his father. Vegeta glared at Trunks.

"A Saiyan can go for hours on end in real combat. There are no breaks in battles. You can go on for much longer." Vegeta retorted. Pan snorted crossing her arms.

"But we're not as old as you, and we're not even battling now, are we?"

Trunks winced at the tone Pan took and Vegeta rose an eyebrow at the young girl. "Hmph, looks like you've got a mouth on you. Obviously not from the goody goody father of yours. But you've got a Saiyan attitude. Boy, it will do you well to learn from her example and grow a backbone. I'm starting to get hungry. Let's see what the Namekian made for food. You may take your break for a snack and ten minutes of rest."

Trunks crossed his arms. "Hey! I've got a backbone!"

"Show it more then. No son of mine is going to be outdone by the Spawn's child." Vegeta scoffed while heading inside.

Trunks glared at Pan who, seeing that Trunks was glaring, returned the gesture. "I wont lose to you! From this point on we're rivals!"

Pan growled. "Go ahead! I'll enjoy kicking you butt!"

"No way! Your too weak! I'll win!"

"We'll see." Pan retorted. Both kids turned away from each other and stalked inside after Vegeta, who had waited for them to follow and was chuckling after overhearing their conversation.

* * *

"That wasn't that hard." Dende commented proudly as Mr. Popo helped him to make brownies and more cookies for the children. He had successfully (with Mr. Popo constantly watching his every move) made the batter and dough all by himself. Mr. Popo already had burgers, pasta, shrimp, bread, rice, meat, and soup laid out on the table.

Mr. Popo smiled. "See, Dende? It's surprisingly simple to make meals."

Vegeta, Trunks, and Pan turned the corner into the kitchen and, seeing all the food on the table, grinned. Mr. Popo saw them and smiled. "It seems that it's time to eat already. Please, sit and dig in. I'll look for Goten and Kona."

* * *

"Hurry up Goten! Daddy's gonna get mad we're taking so long!" Kona shouted from outside the bathroom door. The young girl heard the faucet running before turning off. Goten opened the door and stepped out.

Goten's stomach growled. "But I'm hungry. Can't we get something to eat first?"

"But daddy said to hurry back."

Goten pouted. "Aw, c'mon Kona. You have to be hungry too." Kona shook her head vehemently but she was betrayed by her loudly growling stomach. Goten smirked. "Ha! You ARE hungry! I knew it!"

Kona pouted, a blush dusting her cheeks. "Maybe just a little bit…"

Goten started pulling on her arm to the direction of the kitchen. "C'mon! We'll eat really fast! We can't win against Pan and Trunks on an empty stomach can we?"

Kona thought about it. "Well…that is true…okay! But fast!" Goten beamed as they started walking towards the kitchen.

Next to them the phone rang gathering their attention. Both Goten and Kona shared a look. "We can get it!" Goten boosted Kona up so she could grab the phone. Once the phone was in her hands Kona climbed off of Goten's back and waited until the young Goku look alike was back on his feet before answering the phone, putting it between them so they could both hear.

"Hello?" Kona answered.

"_Is this Kona?"_ Gohan's voice came through the phone. Goten beamed and took over talking.

"Gohan! Yeah! Me and Kona answered the phone. What's up?"

"_Oh hey Goten! I just called mom and she said you guys were all there. I just wanted to check and make sure things are alright. I mean, I know Piccolo and Vegeta aren't the best babysitters."_

Kona grinned. "It's okay! They aren't that bad! They gravity room was kinda fun! Although the story about Frieza was scary, it wasn't all bad! Then we played a game to see who finished chores faster!"

Goten looked thoughtful. "Although we did mess up Miss Bulma's house."

"_Wait, what? He threw you in the gravity room, made you do his chores thereby wrecking the house AND told you about Frieza?"_

Kona and Goten shared a look, going through the mental checklist of the day before nodding. "YUP!"

Goten beamed. "But it's okay! Vegeta and Piccolo broke us into teams and we're playing a game called 'Sparring'! Kona and I are on Piccolo's team! Although, Kona does have cooties."

"_Sparring?"_

Both children ignored his outburst seeing as Kona was glaring at Goten. "I don't have cooties! Your just jealous because I'm prettier than you!"

"_Kona? Goten? Hello?"_

"No way! I'm prettier than you are!"

"Guys can't be pretty! They can only be handsome which you are NOT!"

" _Aw…you both are so cute arguing like that. So looks like my lil bro Goten has a crush on Kona." _

That got their attention.

"WHAT?"

Goten shook his head vehemently. "NO WAY! She's icky and gross and stupid!"

Kona scoffed. "Am not! I'm beautiful! You're the annoying and ugly and mean one!"

"_Whoa, didn't mean to cause an argument. I'm just kidding. Anyways, Videl and I are going to be here for three more days before we head back. I already told mom this so I just wanted to let you and Pan know, so make sure to tell her okay Goten?"_

"You got it, Gohan!"

"_Good, now Kona, I'm going to call back a little bit later to see how everything's going. Could you tell Piccolo, Dende, Mr. Popo, or Vegeta to answer the phone when I do?" _

Kona nodded. "No problem!"

"_Thanks you two, now good luck with sparring! And if Vegeta or Piccolo trains you too hard just call me. I'll make sure to set em straight." _Gohan spoke jokingly.

"Alright! Bye Gohan!" Goten spoke happily.

"_Alright, bye. Have fun!"_

With that Gohan hung up the phone. Kona, not willing to have Goten help her, threw the phone back onto the table where it was. "Your such a jerk!" Kona wailed at Goten.

Goten furrowed his eyebrows. "Me! You're the cootie infested girl!"

Both kids growled at each other when their were lifted off the ground. They're faces shone shock as they flailed around. Looking up they saw Mr. Popo carrying them each by the back of their clothes. "Kona, Goten, food is prepared for you. Are you hungry?"

"YES!" Both of them answered immediately, forgetting their previous argument.

Mr. Popo nodded and proceeded to carry them off to the kitchen.

* * *

"What in the world is taking them to long? It shouldn't take them so long to go to the bathroom." Piccolo said tapping his foot impatiently on the floor. He groaned before walking inside. "Might as well go and make sure they're not killing each other."

Piccolo walked through the Tower towards the bathroom, and saw that the kids were no where in sight. Sensing for their Ki, he found that Vegeta was in the kitchen when Dende and Mr. Popo, and smaller energy levels around them.

Piccolo rolled his eyes. "Of course. Their Saiyans. I shouldn't be surprised they'd be in the kitchen stuffing their faces." Piccolo made his way into the kitchen and saw the kids and Vegeta completely pigging out on the food that Dende and Mr. Popo had laid out.

Kona was the first to look up and see him. "Daddy!" Everyone turned to look at Piccolo. Dende grabbed a glass of water and handed it to the elder Namekian.

"Thanks Dende. Looks like you and Mr. Popo did a good job getting food ready for them."

Dende nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, I did pretty well for not knowing what I was doing just a few hours ago."

Mr. Popo laughed. "Dende is a natural. He learned fairly quickly."

Piccolo looked over to the Saiyans who had already eaten half the items that were set on the table. "And just when will you five be done?"

"When the food is gone." Vegeta growled with food in his mouth. Piccolo rolled his eyes and just drank from the glass of water Dende had given him.

"After this, we should just have an hour or so more of training before we start sparring. Then we'll switch groups. Sounds good?" Piccolo asked. Vegeta simply nodded, continuing to stuff his face. The kids we're also too busy shoveling food down their throats to notice that they were talking about sparring.

The Saiyans finished off the rest of the food in under two minutes and went with their respective training instructors back outside to their designated training grounds. After about an hour more of training both teams made their way to the front of the Tower.

"Are you ready to have my team wipe the floor with yours?" Vegeta smirked. Piccolo scoffed.

"As if."

Vegeta scanned over the kids who looked a bit uneasy about the look Vegeta was giving them before he grinned. "Alright, to make it relatively simple let's have Pan vs. Kona and Trunks vs. Goten. No need to get into their individual quarrels."

Piccolo shrugged. "I don't see a problem with it."

Trunks smirked at Goten. "You ready for a fight Goten? I wont take it easy on you."

Goten returned the smirk. "Neither will I."

Pan and Kona frowned slightly before smiles graced their tiny features. "Looks like your going down Kona."

Kona grinned. "You seem to be overestimating your abilities and underestimating my own."

Piccolo raised an eyebrow at the scene, a ghost of a smile on his face, while Vegeta started chuckling. "Alright! Now we'll have Goten and Trunks fight first! Are you all ready?" Goten and Trunks stepped forward while Vegeta and Pan walked over to stand beside Piccolo and Kona a good distance away from the two boys. Both boys got into a battle stance and nodded.

"Alright…BEGIN!"


	10. Sparring

A/N: Vegeta and Piccolo have got a rivalry going on for which one is the better mentor and the kids are caught in the crossfire! Looks like it's going to be a sparring match between the kids! Who do you think is going to win? The older Trunks or the happy-go-lucky Goten? And between Kona and Pan, will it be the quarter breed or the full blooded Saiyan? Let's see how it goes!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z only my OC.

* * *

DragonBall Z: Raising Saiyans

Chapter 10: Sparring

Almost immediately after Vegeta had shouted to begin, Goten and Trunks charged at each other, not wanting to disappoint either of their mentors. Trunks aimed a punch at Goten's face, which the younger boy ducked underneath, trying to sweep Trunk's legs out from under him.

"Whoa!" Trunks shouted as he jumped up into the air, twisting his body around to try and kick Goten in the face. Fortunately for the Goku look alike, Goten moved his head back just in time to avoid the kick but stumbled backwards before regaining his footing and getting back into his fighting stance.

Vegeta and Piccolo both smirked as the two boys jumped back at it. Goten aimed a punch towards Trunks chest, which the lavender haired boy caught, and then followed up with a high kick to Trunks head.

Trunks didn't manage to block the face, taking the brunt of the kick. Trunks grabbed Goten's leg and spun him around sending him to the ground, causing the younger boy to hit his head on the ground.

Trunks and Goten each held their heads, tears pooling in the corner of their eyes. Piccolo and Vegeta groaned spotting this. "Alright. That's enough for now." Piccolo said walking over and grabbing Goten to carry him to stand next to Kona. Vegeta merely raised an eyebrow at Trunks who hurriedly made his way to stand by his father.

"Brat. Girl. Your both next." Vegeta spoke quickly to the two girls. Pan and Kona each shared a look, wondering which girl was which name and if they really had to fight each other.

Hesitantly both girls made their way to where Trunks and Goten were just standing. "Uh…do we really have to?" Pan asked looking at their mentors.

Both had an emotionless look on their faces. Kona winced.

"Guess so."

Both young girls got into their battle stances and waited for Vegeta to give the order. "BEGIN!"

The girls shot off, much like the boys did, Pan aiming a high kick at Kona's face. The blue eyed girl quickly ducked and, taking a page from Goten's fighting style, tried to sweep out Pan's legs. Unlike with Trunks, Pan fell to the ground as she wasn't able to jump out of the way in time. Kona got up and jumped away from Pan, getting back into her fighting stance as Pan grumbled, pushing herself up.

"You okay Pan?" Kona asked looking at her friend. Pan nodded and smiled.

"I'm fine! Thanks Kona!"

"Don't worry about how your opponent feels!" Piccolo ordered, causing Kona to flinch. She looked at him in confusion.

"But Daddy…Pan-"

"In this fight Pan is your opponent!"

Kona frowned but nodded, nevertheless. Pan shrugged and got into her fighting stance, shooting after Kona. Kona raised her leg to aim a kick at her friends side. Pan quickly moved out of the way and punched Kona in the stomach before following up with a punch to the face sending the girl to the ground. Piccolo sighed and shook his head, disappointed that Kona fell so easily.

"That's enough." Piccolo announced. Kona looked up at her father.

"But I can still-"

"I said that's enough. You lost Kona." Kona sat up on her elbows and glared at the ground, her cheeks turning red in anger and embarrassment. "Alright, Pan and Trunks your with me." Both kids walked over to the Namekian while Vegeta walked over to Kona, with Goten at his heels.

"Up, Girl. Your with me." Kona pushed herself up and walked beside Goten as they headed over to the other side of the Lookout Tower.

* * *

"Poor kid. Kona looks so embarrassed." Dende said looking at Mr. Popo. The two, hearing that the fights were going to start, walked out to see how everything was going. "I mean look at her face. It's so red."

Mr. Popo nodded sadly. "Indeed. I believe it's because of the fact that she thinks she disappointed Piccolo. He was quite rough on her."

Dende sighed. "You can say that again. Well, now she and Goten are training under Vegeta. I wonder how THAT will go."

* * *

"Alright, so you won your last match Pan, and Trunks you tied, but seeing as Goten got the last actual BLOW in I would say that he won." This caused Trunks to pout. "Now, I'm going to teach you some more moves that you can use as a means of rendering your opponent unable to attack." Piccolo informed looking at the two smiling kids next to him. They were both obviously happy at winning (or at least tying) their matches.

Piccolo started demonstrating and explaining how to find an opponents weaknesses, by studying their moves. Trunks and Pan nodded while absorbing everything the Namekian was trying to say. "Do you both understand?" Both kids quickly nodded. "Good, now for the next hour I want both of you to practice your punches and kicks to make them sharper and stronger. Understood?"

"Yes sir!"

Trunks and Pan quickly got to work on their form, Trunks focusing on his punches first while Pan opted for her kicks. Piccolo was satisfied and watched them practice, making simple suggestions where necessary. He found his mind wandering to the blue-eyed girl who left to train with Vegeta without so much as a goodbye, which she would have normally done gladly. Her face was full of embarrassment and anger and Piccolo couldn't help but think he may have hurt her feelings in some way.

As quickly as the thoughts came, Piccolo snapped himself out of it. It shouldn't matter to him if her feelings were hurt. She had to learn and grow. Besides, she wasn't really his daughter so he shouldn't care.

Somehow, though, the Namekian couldn't help but wonder what his little not-his-daughter was doing.

* * *

"Alright, seeing as you BOTH lost your matches, it's safe to say that the Namekian isn't teaching you properly."

"Hey! I didn't lose!" Goten pouted. Vegeta glared and Goten quickly snapped his mouth shut.

"Now, your punches and kicks were satisfactory and the power behind them was adequate. You both need to learn how to turn the tides in a battle to your favor." Vegeta spoke to the two kids.

Both of them nodded silently while listening to Vegeta speak. "Seeing as the only way for you to learn this is in combat, I'll have you both spar against each other."

Goten looked confused. "But wont that make us tired for when we have to fight Trunks and Pan?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the boy who immediately stiffened. "Never mind…"

"Good. Now, in your stances and get ready to fight." Both kids quickly did as they were told, Kona sporting a scowl and glare on her face. "Begin!" Before Goten even had a chance to blink, Kona was in his face aiming a punch towards the Goku look alike. Goten dove out of the way and Kona wound up punching the ground of the lookout tower, causing the ground to crack and an indent to appear where her fist was.

"Whoa! That could've killed me!" Goten exclaimed looking at Kona in surprise.

Vegeta grinned. "Excellent! That was a very impressive punch, Girl. As for you Spawn, it wouldn't have killed you. It just would've hurt for quite a while."

Kona smiled apologetically and walked over helping Goten up. "Sorry, guess I kinda got carried away."

Goten shrugged and smiled. "No problem. Just means I need to keep my guard up."

Vegeta looked at the two younger kids and crossed his arms. "Ready? BEGIN!"

* * *

"Hey! They came out pretty good!" Dende said glowing with pride as he pulled out the brownies and cookies. "I didn't even burn them!"

Mr. Popo applauded. "You've done very well Dende! Looks like your going to be helping me in the kitchen more often!" Dende beamed.

"Hey, I think the kids are going to start their second round of sparring soon. Let's go see how they do."

* * *

"Alright. Ready for round two? I'm going to kick your butt for the second time today." Trunks asked bouncing on his toes standing in front of Piccolo and Pan, facing Goten who stood in front of Vegeta and Kona.

"Calm Trunks. Your getting overeager and underestimating Goten's abilities." Piccolo warned. Trunks snorted.

"I can take him down easy. No problem!"

Goten grinned. "We'll see about that Trunks." Both boys walked forwards so they were in the center of what would be the fighting area.

"Ready…BEGIN!" Vegeta shouted and the fight started up once again. Goten and Trunks charged at one another. Trunks aimed a high kick at Goten's head which the younger boy dodged, countering with a light jab to the gut before jumping out of Trunk's range.

"Lucky shot Goten!" Trunks retorted. Goten grinned as Trunks charged at him again, Trunks gaining a punch on Goten's cheek. Goten quickly regained his place and got a roundhouse kick to Trunk's jaw.

Both kids gripped their faces. "OUCH!"

Goten, regained his composure quickly and charged and Trunks punching him in the stomach, causing the lavender haired boy to roll on the ground clutching his stomach. "Goten, you won." Piccolo announced, causing the Goku look alike to jump up and down in happiness.

"You underestimated him, boy. As the Namekian said, you believed you were stronger and that was your downfall." Vegeta explained to Trunks. Trunks grumbled and got up, walking back over to stand by Pan and Piccolo.

"Pan and Kona, front and center." Piccolo ordered. Both young girls made their way to stand in front of one another. Pan gave a smile and Kona settled for a small smile in return before narrowing her eyes, focusing on the matter of hand. She didn't want to disappoint her father again.

"BEGIN!"

Pan rushed forward and aimed a punch at the blue-eyed girls face, but Kona quickly grabbed Pan's fist and tossed the girl over her shoulder. Pan landed on her butt in shock before blinking and getting up again. Kona charged and aimed a low kick to Pan's legs which Gohan's daughter quickly evaded, but what she couldn't evade was the roundhouse kick to her face that quickly followed after. Kona finished off with a knee to Pan's stomach before jumping away as Pan crumpled to the ground holding her stomach in pain.

"The winner is obvious here." Vegeta grinned as Kona walked back over to him. Piccolo went over to check on Pan who was already getting up. Piccolo nodded to Vegeta. Kona looked up expectantly at her father but no reaction or acknowledgment for her win was given. The girl pouted and stared at the ground.

"Let's start to head inside. It's starting to get dark." Piccolo announced. Soon all six of them were heading inside. Goten poked Kona's shoulder as they, along with Pan and Trunks, fell into step behind Vegeta and Piccolo.

"Why are you sad? We won!"

Kona sighed, her voice shaking a bit. "My daddy doesn't love me…"

Piccolo's ears perked up, listening to the conversation. He felt a pang of guilt.

"That's not true! He loves you!" Pan said smiling at the girl.

"B-But he was disappointed in me…and then he didn't care that I won…"

Trunks and Goten shared a look seeing the sad expression on Kona's face, and decided to help Pan cheer her up. "Nah! Don't worry about it! That's just how it goes. I mean, have you seen my dad?" Trunks pointed out. Goten nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! He may not show it a lot, but he still loves you!"

Kona looked at the three others trying to cheer her up and nodded smiling. "Your right! Why would I think he doesn't? I must just be acting silly!"

Piccolo caught himself eavesdropping and quickly focused his attention forward as he they walked into the Tower and headed for the kitchen. The kids smelled the brownies and cookies and in a flash sprinted past both Piccolo and Vegeta and down the hallway towards the kitchen.

"Whoa! You kids are hungry!" Dende's voice floated through the halls. Piccolo and Dende walked in to see the kids all devouring the treats. Vegeta, seeing the food, dove in with the kids to start chowing down on the sweets.

"You made dessert?" Piccolo questioned as he looked at the young Guardian of Earth.

Dende shrugged. "I thought they would want to have some snacks. And I saw the kids matches. They were pretty good. Kona was pretty good the second time around."

"She was more focused on the task at hand. She made sure every move was precise and thought out."

Dende looked pointedly at Piccolo. "It's because she wanted to make you proud of her."

The Elder Namekian said nothing, but looked to the young girl sitting at the table before looking back at Dende. "What time is it?"

"Uh…eight I think. Why?"

"They should get to sleep soon. What does the book say about that?" Piccolo asked.

"I don't know, Vegeta has the book."

The Prince of Saiyans, finishing up eating the last cookie (while Goten and Trunks were fighting over the last brownie), got up and walked over to the two Namekians. Mr. Popo soon joined them.

"Vegeta, do you have to manual with you?" Mr. Popo asked politely.

Vegeta snorted and grabbed the book from his pocket opening it up to the next step. **"Step 3: Once keeping your child entertained, it may be time to put them to sleep. Give them baths before tucking them into bed. If your child wishes, you may want to read books. An important thing to note is that you should NOT and I repeat NOT give your child sweets before bed. Sugar for a child will result in a sugar high."**

The four men all looked up at each other before looking at the four kids, who were now hopping up and down talking fast and excitedly. Mr. Popo winced.

"Oh my…"


	11. Sugar High Saiyans

A/N: The four inexperienced guardians to the kids gave them SUGAR right before bedtime! Four Saiyan kids hopped up on sugar? NOT going to end well at ALL! So how are these warriors going to deal with four kids high on sugar about to go to sleep? Let's find out!

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z only my OC.

* * *

DragonBall Z: Raising Saiyans

Chapter 11: Sugar High Saiyans

"Uh…hopefully it wont be that bad?" Dende said optimistically. Piccolo raised an eyebrow and peeked into Kona's room (where they had stashed the kids until they could figure out what to do) and saw all the kids running around with energy bubbling out of them.

"I highly doubt that."

Vegeta snorted. "We just need to grab them, throw them into a bath, and then get them to bed. It shouldn't be that difficult."

Mr. Popo nodded. "Perhaps we should just try that and see how that works?"

Dende shrugged. "It's not like we have many other options."

Piccolo sighed. "Alright then. Everyone grab a kid, grab some clothes, and head for the bathroom."

The four adults walked into the blue-eyed girls room, heading towards the children's individual bags to grab clothes for them. The kids didn't even bother to look up.

"Give me back that bear Trunks! I was playing with it!" Pan shouted at the lavender haired boy.

Trunks held the bear over Pan's head tauntingly. "Well, now I have it! You can get it back if you jump for it!"

"That's not nice!"

"So what?"

"Trunks giver her back the bear!" Kona ordered standing up to the lavender haired boy. Trunks snorted.

"Puh-lease, like YOU can do anything about it! Go back to your corner and play with your dolls!"

Kona pouted and glared at Trunks. "You're a big meanie Trunks!"

Pan nodded in agreement. "Yeah! We're going to beat you up! Right Uncle Goten?"

Goten, who had been minding his own business walking around in circles touching everything in the room, looked up in confusion. "What?"

"Your going to help us beat up Trunks!" Pan spoke again. Goten blinked.

"But Trunks is my friend."

"Traitor!" Kona and Pan both yelled at the Goku look alike.

The adults, who had already grabbed the clothes and towels for the children, all shared a look before turning back at the arguing children on the ground. "Let's just grab the brats." Vegeta ordered. No one argued seeing as no one had any other ideas.

"Bath time!" Dende called out snatching Kona up. Piccolo grabbed the back of Trunk's shirt and lifted him in the air. Mr. Popo grabbed Goten while Vegeta grabbed Pan.

"NO!" All the kids yelled thrashing around. The adults struggled to keep them in their grasps as they walked them over into the bathroom. As soon as they were all in Dende handed Kona to Piccolo, who was already having enough trouble with Vegeta's son, and locked the bathroom door, keeping them all inside.

"LET US OUT!" Pan shouted trying to fight against the Prince of Saiyans. It was a futile attempt at escape but she continued to try to bang her little fists against the Saiyans muscular chest.

"That will do absolutely nothing." Vegeta pointed out a smirk on his face.

"I don't wanna take a bath!" Goten whined kicking his feet and waving his fists stubbornly. Mr. Popo got hit in the stomach and face several times but still held his grip on the small boy.

"H-Hey! Stop it…cut it out!" Piccolo ordered. Both Trunks and Kona had began arguing and somehow got into a fight with each other while in the older Namekian's grasp, effectively kicking and punching him. "Dende get the water in the tub running!"

Dende quickly ran over to the tub and turned on the water and getting it warm. "Water's on and the tubs filling up!" Dende announced.

"Good Dende." Piccolo said now looking towards the squirming kids. "Now how do we handle them?"

"Simple." Vegeta said. "QUIET RIGHT NOW BEFORE I THROW YOU ALL OFF THIS TOWER!" Immediately the kids all shut their mouths and stopped flailing around. Vegeta smirked at the reaction he got. "It's bath time."

Piccolo put both Trunks and Pan down on the ground, Vegeta and Mr. Popo following suit with Pan and Goten. Piccolo looked down at the kids. "Now, this is going to be quick and painless."

* * *

"So much for quick and painless, huh Piccolo?" Dende said sarcastically looking at the elder Namekian. All of the adults, excluding Vegeta who simply was leaning against a wall with his arms folded and eyes closed, were covered in suds and soaked.

It wasn't even five minutes ago that the adults had helped the kids strip before placing them in the bathtub, pouring a bottle of soap in, and attempted to get them clean. No longer than six seconds after they were placed in the water did the kids decide to have World War III.

Trunks had started splashing water at Pan and Kona, purposely irritating the two younger girls, causing Goten to join in because he thought it was a fun game. Pan and Kona retaliated.

Four Saiyan kids splashing water made an awful big mess.

Vegeta, who at the very beginning of this whole task decided not to take part, was smirking to himself as he heard opened his eyes and saw the mess that the children had made and how soaked the other three adults looked.

Piccolo, Dende, and Mr. Popo on the other hand, didn't find it as amusing. "Quit splashing!" Piccolo ordered, getting no one to listen to him. "We need to get you cleaned up!"

Dende sweat dropped seeing as how the splashing simply increased. "I don't think they care."

"Perhaps another tactic would be advisable?" Mr. Popo asked.

"That's it!" Piccolo shouted getting up and heading out of the room. Everyone looked at him curiously as he left. He was back no more than five minutes later carrying two buckets of water. He lifted the buckets and poured them over the four children, who all screamed in surprise. Piccolo then walked out and came back in with a bucket full of soap water and poured them on the kids once more. He walked out for the final time and came back with just water and poured it on the kids.

"They're clean."

Dende sweat dropped as he saw Piccolo's method of bathing the children. "Well…that's ONE way to et them clean."

Trunks, Goten, Pan, and Kona all shared a look before simultaneously splashing and causing a huge wave of water to hit all the adults in the room.

Mr. Popo sputtered, Dende spat out the water that had gotten into his mouth, Piccolo simply sighed and closed his eyes and Vegeta growled.

Dende shook his head. "Let's just get them dried and dressed and then we can change."

The four adults each grabbed a child and dried them off. Vegeta grabbed Trunks, Goten went with Mr. Popo, Pan was with Dende and Kona was with Piccolo. Vegeta dressed Trunks in blue sweatpants and a grey sleeveless t-shirt. Goten was decked out in black sweatpants and an orange t-shirt. Pan wore blue sweatpants and a light blue t-shirt. Kona was dressed in a pair of sweatpants identical to Goten, which looked a bit baggy on her, and a white t-shirt with SON written on the front in big orange letters.

"Hey! Those are my old clothes!" Goten complained pointing at Kona.

Vegeta, not wanting to hear an argument and wanting to get changed, spoke up. "All of you go to the Girl's room. I do NOT want o hear a peep out of you until we're changed!" Almost immediately the kids ran out of the bathroom. Vegeta growled before looking at the other adults. "Where did you place my bag? I want to change."

Piccolo nodded. "We all might as well."

* * *

"I'm bored!" Goten complained laying upside down on Kona's bed. Kona was sitting on the ground near Goten with Pan sitting next to her. Trunks was sitting cross-legged on the bed just next to Goten.

"Normally I'd disagree with you because your you, but I'm bored too." Kona commented, sighing.

"What can we do?" Pan asked. Trunks shrugged.

"Don't know. There's not much to do around here."

Pan pouted. "So why don't we go somewhere else?"

Trunks beamed. "Hey! That's a great idea! We can go to the park or something!"

"But none of us can fly." Kona pointed out.

Trunks grinned. "We don't need to fly! Goten has a flying cloud that Gohan gave him!"

Goten snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah! Flying Nimbus! He'll take us wherever we want to go!"

"I want to go to the park!" Pan smiled.

Kona bit her lip. "I don't know…wont we get in trouble? I don't think Uncle Dende, Uncle Popo, Uncle Vegeta and daddy would be happy about this."

"What are you a baby? Come on! It'll be fun!" Trunks said. Goten nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! Don't you want to see a park for the first time EVER?"

Kona seemed to think about it for a second. "I don't know…"

"We'll be back soon! It'll only take a little bit! They wont even know we're gone!" Pan assured. Kona caved and smiled.

"Alright, let's do it!"

* * *

The four kids all quickly and quietly made their way out of Kona's room and out towards the outside of the Lookout Tower. As soon as they made it out there, they walked to the very edge of the tower, making sure to keep a few feet away so they didn't fall off, and looked towards Goten.

The small Goku look alike smiled and cupped his mouth in his hands. "Flying Nimbus!" Goten shouted. The four kids waited a few moments until the bright orange cloud flew into view, stopping just in front of the kids on the Lookout Tower. "Alright, all aboard."

"Are you sure it's safe?" Pan asked.

Goten nodded. "Uh-huh! It's safe!"

"Let's get this show on the road! Trunks said climbing onto the orange cloud.

Pan tried to climb up but was having difficulties. Trunks reached down to help her up while Goten gave her a boost. The boys repeated this for Kona before Goten climbed on himself. Goten sat in the front, with Kona behind him, Pan behind her, and Trunks at the end to make sure both the younger girls didn't fall off.

Goten grinned and pumped his fist into the air. "Alright! Let's go! Off to the park!"

With that the orange cloud, with the four Saiyan kids on top of it, flew away into the night."

* * *

"How are we going to get them to sleep?" Dende asked the other adults after they finished changing.

Vegeta snorted. "Switch off the lights and tell them to go to sleep."

Piccolo gave the Prince of Saiyans a look. "You don't really help put your kids to sleep at home, do you?"

"The woman does that."

"I thought so."

Mr. Popo smiled optimistically as they got closer to Kona's room. "Well I'm sure it wont be that bad."

Piccolo opened the door to Kona's room and blinked seeing the room void of children. After all the adults saw this they quickly sensed for the Ki of the little Saiyans. Since it was nighttime they wouldn't mistake the kids for birds or bees. The thing was…they couldn't sense anything. And the kids didn't know how to hid their Ki. Piccolo looked in the room then back at the other adults, all of which seeming to have a small look of panic on their faces.

"Where are the kids?"


	12. Dude, Where's My Kid?

A/N: Uh-oh! Our favorite little Saiyan kids are off to the park! But seriously? You really think four kids know their way to the park? At night? From a floating tower in the sky? Yeah, I didn't think so either. So where these little angels are no one knows! Now it's up to our favorite guardians to step up to the plate of parenthood and learn to excel at everyone's favorite game: Hide and Seek.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z only my OC. If I did own Dragonball Z, as you can tell, I'd torture them. Muahahaha!

* * *

DragonBall Z: Raising Saiyans

Chapter 12: Dude, Where's My Kid?

"Where are the kids?" Piccolo asked again after receiving no answer the first time. Vegeta growled.

"I don't sense any of their Ki and it should be relatively easy seeing as there aren't many things around at night."

Dende got a horrorstricken look on his face. "You don't think they…you know." Dende gestured with his hand a falling motion, and Piccolo shook his head.

"No, we would have heard them screaming. They didn't fall off the tower."

Dende sighed in relief. Mr. Popo shook his head in confusion. "How can four kids simply disappear? Are you sure they're aren't hiding again?"

Vegeta snorted. "Are you suggesting I don't know how to search for Ki? I would sense if they were here. They can't hide their energy yet so I would be able to find them if they WERE here."

Piccolo blinked. "Wait, how did they even get off of the tower to begin with?"

The phone rang on the table in the hallway next to them, interrupting the very important conversation they were having. Dende, deciding to be the responsible one, went over and picked it up. "Hello?"

"_Hey Dende! It's Bulma!"_

If it was at all possible Dende looked as if he was about to pass out, throw up, and run around in circles all at once as a bead of sweat broke out onto his face.

"O-Oh! B-Bulma!"

Vegeta winced slightly, Piccolo looked like he wanted to drive his head into the wall, and Mr. Popo gasped.

"_Yeah, I just got Bra to go to sleep so me and Chi-Chi were about to crash too. I just wanted to check in and make sure my boys are behaving themselves." _

"Yup! They're behaving! Everything's fine here!" Dende answered quickly, clearly not wanting to talk to the mother of a child they just succeeded in losing…on a floating tower in the sky.

"_Aw that's great! Chi-Chi and I want to talk to Goten and Trunks! Can you put them on?"_

"NO!" Dende shouted before quickly trying to cover it up. "Uh…I mean they…er…are all sleeping! Yeah, we just got them to bed and we think if we wake them up they wont be able to fall asleep again!"

"_Aw! That's so adorable! Chi-Chi our boys are already asleep!"_ Bulma shouted out.

"_Already huh? Well, they DID have a big day!" _Chi-Chi responded.

"_Alright Dende, I'll just get going now. Make sure our babies are all safe now!" _

"W-Will do." Dende said before hanging up the phone. He tossed a horrified look at Vegeta, Mr. Popo, and Piccolo. "We need to find these kids."

"Where do you suggest we check Namekian? They have NO way of getting off this tower!" Vegeta shouted.

Mr. Popo blinked, an idea hitting him. "Oh my…"

"What is it Mr. Popo?" Dende asked.

"Well as a child Goku used a flying cloud to get around called Flying Nimbus, and I noticed that he had passed it on to Gohan when he was born so…"

Piccolo paled. "So you think that Goten has control of Flying Nimbus and the kids all flew off?"

"I'm afraid so. It would explain how we're unable to sense their energy on the Lookout Tower."

Vegeta growled. "I'm going to kill the brats."

Piccolo shook his head. "We can talk about punishments later. For right now let's go find them. There shouldn't be many things outside with low energy so it shouldn't be that hard." With that the four adults ran to the outside of the tower before flying off into the night sky.

* * *

"I don't think this is the right way to the park…" Trunks stated. The kids had been flying for a little bit under ten minutes and were now flying over land with loads of trees.

Goten looked back at his friend and smiled. "Of course this is the way to the park…I think…"

"You THINK? I thought you said you knew where you were going?" Pan asked in annoyance. Goten just grinned sheepishly.

"I knew this was a bad idea…" Kona said in a singsong voice.

Trunks rolled his eyes before noticing smoke rising from the forest. "Look, over there, we can stop and ask for directions. There's bound to be people down there."

Pan gasped. "Are you crazy? We can't talk to strangers!"

"She's right." Goten agreed. "My mommy told me never to talk to strangers."

"I don't know what strangers are." Kona stated in an attempt to remind the other three that she had no idea what they were talking about. Pan started explaining while Goten and Trunks argued.

"Well, I bet your mom told you to not run away, but ya did anyways!" Trunks retorted.

Goten pouted. "Yeah, but strangers are different!"

"Are not!"

"Are so!"

"Are NOT!" Trunks said moving an arm to shove Goten, while the Goku look alike moved to hit Trunks too. Unfortunately both boys failed to realize they were fairly high up in the air and that there were two girls in between them. As soon as they moved their hands both Pan and Kona tumbled off of Flying Nimbus and started screaming as they fell towards the ground.

"PAN! KONA!" Both boys shouted as they say the small bodies of both small girls disappear in the trees. There was a small splashing noise accompanied with the sounds of leaves rustling and branches snapping. Trunks and Goten each shared a look. "Uh-oh…this isn't good."

Goten guided Flying Nimbus to land and both boys hopped off. "What do we do now? We gotta find them!"

Trunks looked around thinking. "Don't panic Goten, we can just go and find them. Then we can head to the house with the smoke and ask how to get to home. I think the park isn't such a good idea right now."

"You think?"

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me. I sense an energy here." Dende said looking around. Piccolo nodded in agreement.

"So did I, but now all I can sense is all of the energy of the animals in that forest."

The adults, excluding Mr. Popo whom they had sent back to make sure that no one else called, were flying above the very forest that the kids were above not five minutes earlier.

Vegeta growled once again. "You mean to say we have to search this forest on foot?"

Piccolo nodded but pointed to smoke floating from between a few trees. "It looks like we have somewhere to start the search."

* * *

Pan pulled herself out of the river and shook her head. She had fallen into the river after Trunks and Goten had practically pushed her off Flying Nimbus. "Stupid boys!" Pan shouted as she started walking. She had no idea where she was going but she was going to find Kona and make sure she was okay. She was also going to find the boys.

And kill them.

She was fully intent on ending the older boys lives when she saw the outline of what looked like a small child walking towards her. As he came closer Pan saw that he looked like small clown looking child. "Uh…hi?" Pan said inching back a bit.

The clown child smiled. "Hi! You look a little lost! You should come back with me! Me and my friend can help!"

Pan started weighing her options, but seeing as the child didn't seem to be much of a threat, nodded. "Okay. Where are we going?"

* * *

"This is SO unfair." Kona pouted. She had small cuts and scratches on her face, legs, and arms after falling through the trees. She was currently hanging off a tree branch seeing as the back of her shirt got caught. She was only a few feet from the ground and was trying to wiggle her way free with no luck. "I KNEW this was a bad idea."

Kona was simply hanging from the branch for a few seconds before she heard a twig snap. She flinched and began looking around. The outline of a man appeared in front of her. "You look like you could use some help." The man stepped closer, cautiously as if not wanting to scare the girl. He had a third eye on his forehead.

Kona, still not knowing NOT to talk to strangers, grinned. "Yeah I do! My name's Kona, can you help me?"

The man with the third eye blinked. "Your not afraid of me?"

"Nope! Why?"

"Because I have a third eye, and that's not normal."

Kona shrugged. "I think it's cool!"

The man shook his head and smiled a bit before lifting the small girl out of the tree and resting her on his hip as he started walking. "I'm going to take you to my house and then we'll go look for your friends."

* * *

"Kona! Pan!" Goten called out as he and Trunks walked along looking for the little girls.

Trunks winced. "We're going to be so dead if we can't find them! Pan! Kona! Come on you guys, where are you?" Trunks sighed. "I think my dad may kill us if he finds out we tried to go to the park and lost the girls.

Goten shook his head. "Kona was right, this WAS a bad idea."

"Oh you have no idea how right the Girl is."

Both boys froze before turning around slowly and seeing Vegeta glaring at them both with crossed arms, Dende looking relieved and worried, and Piccolo narrowing his eyes. The three men had been heading towards the source of the smoke when they heard the two boys shouting and rushed over. "Uh-oh…"

"Uh-oh is right." Vegeta growled. "Now where are the Brat and Girl?"

"What?"

Piccolo stepped in front of the boys so he was staring down at them. Both of them gulped. "Where. Are. The. Girls?"

"Uh…funny story about that…" Trunks started.

Goten scratched the back of his head. "They kinda…fell off of Flying Nimbus and now we can't find them."

Dende looked as if he was ready to pass out. Vegeta glared longer. Piccolo gave the boys a threatening look. "Did you all see the smoke coming from the trees?"

"Yeah, we did!" Goten nodded enthusiastically.

"Good. That's where we're headed. If we're lucky that's where they are. You better hope I'm right."

"Aw man…"

* * *

The group of boys had made it to the source of the smoke. It was a small log cabin in a small clearing between the trees. Trunks and Goten had made sure not to make so much as a peep during their walk there seeing as VEGETA was the one who was watching the boys as they walked.

Piccolo was the one who knocked on the door of the cabin. He blinked at the person who answered it. "Tien?"

"Piccolo? Dende, Vegeta? What are you guys doing here?" Tien asked in confusion. He then looked down at saw Goten and Trunks. Tien smiled. "Wait, I think I may have an idea."

Dende grinned apologetically. "Sorry to trouble you Tien, but we're looking for two little girls?"

Tien nodded and laughed. "Yeah, Chiaotzu found one in a river and I found another stuck in a tree. Their names Pan and Kona?"

Vegeta nodded. "Those would be the brats."

"Yeah, we've got the munchkins in here. Chiaotzu is watching them. Come on in." Tien said as he moved aside for them all to walk in. The house was rather cozy, and nice.

Sitting on a couch was Pan, wrapped in a towel, and Kona, with bandages on her cheeks, forehead, arms, and legs, talkin with Chiaotzu. Chiaotzu looked up in confusion. "What are you guys doing here?"

Pan looked up and winced while Kona smiled. "Daddy!"

"Daddy?" Tien asked. Piccolo shook his head.

"It's a long story."

* * *

"Everyone say goodbye to Uncle Tien and Chiaotzu!" Dende said as they all stood at the doorway. The adults had explained to Tien and Chiaotzu about everything that had gone on up to that point. Tien could only laugh at their misfortune while Chiaotzu looked sympathetic. Tien had gotten Pan a change of clothes while Piccolo and Dende checked over Kona and Pan, respectively, for any further injuries.

"Bye Uncle Tien! Bye Chiaotzu!" All the kids said, although only Kona said in enthusiastically. Seeing as Piccolo, Vegeta, and Dende had been there when they heard Trunks and Goten say that Kona didn't want to go along with the idea, AND that she had been dropped into a tree and sustained some minor cuts, she was exempt from any punishment. Pan, seeing as she fell into a river and had started sneezing soon after, was only told that she would just have no dessert for the next day. Trunks and Goten were told that VEGETA would decide their punishment.

Both boys were petrified.

Tien smiled. "Bye munchkins. You know where to find us if you want to come for a visit."

Vegeta grabbed both boys while Piccolo grabbed the girls. Dende had flown ahead to tell Mr. Popo that they had been found. With they're goodbye's said both warriors took to the skies and headed back for the Lookout Tower. Vegeta glared at the kids.

"If you kids ever dare to sneak out ever again, I will end your short existence, understood?"

"Y-Yes Prince Vegeta!"


	13. Back Home!

A/N: Now our favorite little Saiyans are back at the Lookout Tower and the adults are pretty ticked off! What's going to happen now? I don't know! No really, I don't…you don't believe me? Fine! Then don't! Just kidding! Anywho that's enough outta me! Just a heads up mid-chapter I'm jumping a bit! And the next chapter will be the LAST chapter of this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z only my OC.

* * *

DragonBall Z: Raising Saiyans

Chapter 13: Back Home!

"My arms are starting to hurt." Goten complained. Trunks snorted.

"My HEAD is starting to hurt."

The two kids were standing on their hands, and had been for the past hour.

As soon as the adults had come back Vegeta forced the kids to stand on their hands until he said otherwise. They were all in the kitchen snacking on a few cookies, of course for Kona it was French Fries seeing as they didn't want another sugar high problem on their hands.

"Shut up both of you!" Vegeta growled causing both Trunks and Goten to stop talking.

"Ooh! I love…ahh…ahhh…AH-CHOO!" Pan sneezed before sniffling. "Soup…" Pan said as Mr. Popo placed a bowl of soup in front of the small girl. Pan had been sneezing ever since they got home, so Mr. Popo decided that soup may be better for her to eat.

"Well, I hope you enjoy it." Mr. Popo smiled. Dende went over to one of the cabinets and pulled out a newly bought thermometer and, after reading the directions, turned it on and put it in Pan's mouth.

"We'll see if you have a fev-er." Dende said.

Vegeta snorted. "It's fever. Not fev-er."

"Oh…right. Fever."

"Ow! Daddy that hurts!" Kona complained as Piccolo took off the bandages that Tien and Chiaotzu had put on and rechecked her injuries.

"I'm making sure that your cuts don't get infected." Piccolo answered simply putting more than enough peroxide and antiseptic on one of the girls cuts before wrapping it up once more. Truth be told Tien and Chiaotzu had done a great job of bandaging up the small girl but Piccolo wanted to recheck them to pass judgment and make sure that they did a good enough job.

Kona pouted. "But Uncle Tien and Chiaotzu already DID that!"

"I'm making sure."

Kona continued to pout and looked over to Trunks and Goten, whose faces were starting to get red. "How come they're getting punished but Pan and I aren't?"

"Because, Girl, unlike them you didn't think that going to the park was a good idea. We had the Boy and Spawn explain what happened to us while we searched for you. And you and the Brat both fell off the flying cloud. That seems like punishment enough." Vegeta answered.

Pan grinned with the thermometer in her mouth "That's great for…ahh…ahhh…AH-CHOO!" Thankfully the thermometer didn't fly out of her mouth. It started beeping and Dende went to check it.

"Hm…7.99. That's not normal is it?"

Mr. Popo went to check it too. "Dende…it's upside down."

"Ah…right. It's 99.7. I still don't know if that's good or not." Dende admitted.

Piccolo looked up and shook his head. "It's not a fever…yet. We need to keep you up and keep checking on you to make sure you don't get worse." He then went back ro re-bandaging Kona's cuts and bruises when he noticed one of Kona's wrists wrapped in a bandage oddly. It was in a way that he was familiar with. "Kona, what happened to your wrist?"

Kona shrugged. "I don't know. I used it to grab onto a branch so I didn't fall as far and I heard a crack. I think it was the branch, but then I couldn't feel it. I told Uncle Tien and he wrapped it like that. It hurts now though and I can't move it."

Piccolo and Dende shared a look. _"Broken?" _Dende questioned telepathically as Piccolo carefully undid the bandage, careful not to touch Kona's wrist too much.

Kona immediately flinched back and yelped. "Ouch! That really hurts!"

Piccolo gave her an apologetic look. "I need to see it." As soon as he finished unwrapping it he saw a purplish nasty looking bruise on Kona's wrist as well as swelling. The most notable thing was the fact that the bone wasn't in the right place. Piccolo sighed and looked up at Dende. _"Yup. She broken it. Handling it like a champ though. I expected her to be crying more for someone her age."_

"_Well, she's a Saiyan. Guess that helps with the pain threshold." _Dende shrugged.

Vegeta got up and looked at Kona's wrist and narrowed her eyes. "That's going to need to be reset."

"What's going to have to be reset?" Trunks asked curiously as he started wobbling.

Goten started blinking. "My head feels funny…" Both boys fell onto the ground with head rushes before sitting on their butts and looking at Kona's wrist. "Ew that looks gross!"

Pan looked over from where she was sitting. "That doesn't look too good."

Piccolo looked over at Mr. Popo and gave him a meaningful look. "Mr. Popo, why don't you go take Pan, Trunks, and Goten and get them some new clothes to wear." Mr. Popo nodded and quickly ushered the kids out of the kitchen. Piccolo then sighed and looked at Dende. "Hold her down. I'll grab her arm and Vegeta you reset it." Both men nodded while Kona looked around in confusion and alarm.

"Wait, what?"

Before anyone answered her Dende wrapped his arms around the small girl and held onto her free arm tightly. Piccolo grabbed her arm with one hand and held her legs down with the other while Vegeta gave Kona a regretful look (a look the Saiyan Prince doesn't normally wear) and carefully grabbed her small wrist. "This is going to hurt." He commented before moving her wrist quickly to break the bone back into place.

"AHHHHHH!" Kona screamed as her face contorted and tears started trickling down her face. Vegeta's jaw tightened, Dende had to look away and keep a stronger grasp on the small girl and Piccolo flinched while closing his eyes.

"It's over now." Piccolo said as Kona started to whimper in pain.

"Kona! What happened?" Pan shouted as she Trunks and Goten ran into the room with Mr. Popo trailing behind them. The three kids looked at how Kona was being held down, how she was crying, and the fact that her wrist was now in Vegeta's hand made the kids all freeze up.

"What happened to her?" Goten asked.

Vegeta glared at Goten and Trunks. "A hundred laps around the Lookout Tower."

Trunks blinked. "But dad, what about what happened-"

"I believe I was quite clear."

Trunks and Goten flinched and gave Kona a look before running off to start their laps. Piccolo looked down at Pan seeing how worried she looked and decided to tell her what happened. "We had to re-break Kona's bone so that it would heal properly."

Pan winced. "You had to BREAK it?"

Vegeta nodded. "That's what happens when you break your wrist and the bone is in the wrong place." Kona was still sniffling as Vegeta let go of her wrist and Dende let go of the small girl. "I'll get some ice to keep the swelling down. She'll need a sling and some form of cast." Vegeta said as he went to the freezer and got an ice pack.

Mr. Popo nodded immediately. "I'll go get something to make a sling!"

Kona looked up at Piccolo her eyes red and tears still falling down her face. Piccolo's throat tightened. "T-That really hurt…"

Piccolo sighed and hugged Kona who cried into his chest. "I know…I'm sorry."

* * *

"Ooh! I wanna sign it in blue!" Goten said excitedly jumping up and down.

Pan shook her head. "Nuh-uh! I wanna sign in blue!"

Trunks snorted. "I ALREADY signed in blue so there!"

Goten and Pan both pouted looking at Trunks while Kona sat on the floor not knowing who was next to sign. Kona had on a cast, that Piccolo had used a beam to create, on her wrist. It was a day after the incident with Kona's wrist and the kids were arguing over who was going to sign her cast next. The adults were sitting just inside the Lookout Tower, making sure no kid decided to run off the Tower (because falling from heights had become ENOUGH of a problem with these kids) and rolled their eyes at the argument.

"Fine then I get red!" Goten shouted. Pan nodded.

"I want orange!"

Kona looked confused still not knowing all the colors on Earth. "Wait, which color is which?"

As the kids explained to Kona what colors were which, while Pan and Goten both sighed Kona's cast simultaneously, the phone started to ring. Piccolo and Vegeta immediately looked at Dende and Mr. Popo, obviously not wanting to be bothered by the phone, before Dende sighed and got up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"_Hey! Dende, it's Gohan!"_

Dende smiled. "Oh hey Gohan. How was your trip?"

"_It was great. Videl and I had a good time. But listen, I just wanted to let you guys know that we're going to take a flight out today and get back home later tonight." _

"Oh really? I thought you were supposed to come back in two days?" Dende pointed out curiously. The other adults looked over and Dende covered the reciever. "Gohan's going to be back later tonight." Immediately Piccolo and Vegeta were behind Dende and listening in on the conversation.

With Gohan back they could get rid of two of the fearsome foursome. The kids were nice, but they caused a lot of headaches. If Gohan could take Goten and Pan, Vegeta would stamp their butts, put a bow around their necks, and ship them to Gohan's place. Piccolo wouldn't go to such EXTREMES but he would be completely okay with handing the kids over.

"_Yeah, we were but the trip ended early. Videl and I are going to pack up our suitcases before catching the next flight out. We'll be there later tonight. You want us to pick up Pan and Goten?" _

Dende shrugged. "Well, you don't have-"

"YES!" Both Vegeta and Piccolo shouted into the phone causing Dende, and Gohan on the other end of the line, to flinch back at the sheer volume.

Gohan chuckled. _"Ah…well, I pick them up later tonight. Just try and hang in there a little longer guys. It can't be THAT bad."_

The three by the phone shared a look before looking over to see Kona in her cast and sling, Pan using a tissue to sneeze into, and Goten and Trunks laughing at both girls for some unknown reason, causing the two female Saiyan kids to yell.

Piccolo said grabbing the reciever. "You have no idea."

* * *

"Goten stop talking with your mouth full! You're spitting some food out onto Pan! Trunks stop making faces at Pan and Pan stop kicking Trunks! Kona, STOP trying to scratch your wrist with a fork! That's NOT what that's for!" Piccolo shouted at the kids.

It was breakfast time and the kids were still causing a bit of a problem.

"Trunks told me it was an arm scratcher." Kona said as she looked over at the lavender haired boy in confusion. They had all been trying to get through eating pancakes but it seemed as if the kids weren't going to keep it civil.

Vegeta exhaled in annoyance taking the fork away from Kona and tossing it into the sink. "It is not an arm scratcher." Vegeta looked at Trunks who was snickering. "Boy, as soon as you're done eating you must run fifty laps around the Tower."

"Aw man!"

Mr. Popo looked at Goten and Pan. "Pan, your father will be back later tonight. He will be picking up you and Goten."

Pan pouted. "Aw, but I don't wanna go yet!"

"Yeah! I like it here!" Goten said nodding his head eagerly.

"Well Gohan's coming to pick you guys up. End of discussion." Piccolo said as he picked up a fork and pulled a chair over to Kona.

"Piccolo what are you doing?" Dende questioned drinking a glass of water. Piccolo didn't look up at the Namekian, instead pouring syrup onto Kona's pancakes and cutting them up into pieces.

"What does it look like? Helping Kona eat. Her right wrist is broken and she's right handed."

Kona smiled and opened her mouth wide so Piccolo could start to feed her. "So what are we gonna be doing today?" Pan asked curiously.

Piccolo, Dende, Vegeta, and Mr. Popo all shared a look. "Where the hell is that manual?" Vegeta asked looking around.

Mr. Popo immediately got up and ran over to a drawer and pulled out the coveted manual. **"Step 4: Now that your child is off of their Sugar High and they have gotten a goodnight sleep they will want to do some activity. Activities that keep them occupied, without losing them or causing bodily harm, would be the most recommended. Taking them on a trip is also recommended. Ex: Park, Beach, Road Trip, Family Fun Day, etc. Do NOT lose your kids."**

Piccolo paused in feeding Kona and gave her some juice to drink. "So what are we going to do?"

"PARK!"

* * *

"Dende?"

"Yeah?" Dende asked looking at Piccolo.

"Remember when I said the mall was hell?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wrong. The park is."

The park was full of little kids running around everywhere. Little kids were fighting to go down the slide first, kicking sand in each others faces, chasing others causing them to trip fall and cry, playing soccer while shoving people to the ground.

The three adults (lucky for Mr. Popo, he had offered to stay home to make dinner) looked at the scene and twitched. Trunks, Pan, and Goten grinned while running off.

Goten paused and saw that Kona was looking around in wonder and amazement before running back to grab the blue-eyed girls good hand and tugging her along so they both caught up to Trunks and Pan.

Vegeta looked around, his eye twitching. "I hate this god damn place."

"You've BEEN here before?" Dende questioned in shock. Vegeta nodded solemnly.

"Yes I have. The woman sends me here with the Boy. These brats are all snot-nosed, obnoxious, and idiotic." Vegeta said looking around at all the kids running around. "They are simply put, morons."

Dende pouted. "Vegeta! That's not nice!" A blonde woman ran over to a sandbox.

"Jimmy! Don't shove sand up your nose!"

Vegeta gave Dende a look. Dende sighed. "Okay…maybe you've got a point."

* * *

"What's that thing?" Kona asked looking at the large multi-colored plastic winding tower. Pan looked up and smiled.

"Oh that's the slide! That's really fun! You wanna try it?"

Kona looked at Trunks and Goten, who gave a nod of approval and grinned, before shrugging. "I guess it couldn't hurt…"

"Great! Let's go!" Trunks exclaimed as he ran ahead of the two girls. Goten pouted and ran to catch up.

"Hey! Wait for me Trunks!"

As soon as all four kids had made it to the top of the slide they had paused. "How does it work?" Kona questioned curiously.

Trunks grinned. "It's easy! Just sit down and slide. Watch me do it." Trunks sat down and pushed himself down the long winding slide, cheering and hollering as he went. When he made it down to the bottom he stood up and waved his arms up at the other Saiyans. "Come on it's easy!"

Kona bit her lip. "I don't know…"

"It's fun! I'll show you this time!" Goten offered as he went down the side and popped out the other end to stand next to Trunks. "Your turn now!"

Pan put a hand on Kona's shoulder. "Don't worry, it'll be fine. If you're worried about your wrist, it'll be fine! Just keep it in the sling and the boys will make sure you don't get hurt at the end of the slide."

Kona smiled a bit before nodding and sitting down, pushing herself with her good hand down the slide. Kona started shouting and laughing as she was both surprised and giddy at the weird feeling of sliding down the red colored tube of plastic. As she hit the bottom Goten and Trunks were waiting and helped her to stand up and get out of it.

Pan came down next and jumped out of the slide happily. "So, what do we do now?"

Trunks looked over and noticed a soccer game going on. "Hey! Let's go over and play soccer!"

"What's soccer?" Kona questioned.

"I actually don't know." Pan said shrugging.

Goten ignored the two girls to look at where Trunks was pointing. "Yeah! That'll be fun!"

"Let's go!" Trunks said getting behind Pan and pushing her off while Goten did the same to Kona, both girls still confused at what 'soccer' was.

* * *

"Looks like the kids are trying to get Kona to go down that red tube." Dende pointed out. Vegeta and Piccolo looked over and saw Trunks and Goten at the end of the slide calling out to Kona who was looking hesitant, and Pan who was talking the girl into it.

Piccolo shrugged. "As long as she doesn't get hurt again it's fine." Piccolo turned to look at the Saiyan Prince. "How long until your house is done being fixed up?"

Vegeta snorted. "As if I know? The woman hasn't called to speak with me at all! Only the Boy. It could take weeks for all I know."

"Perfect…" Piccolo muttered sarcastically. "Now after we get rid of the two Son's then we only have two tikes to deal with. And Kona's pretty well behaved so Trunks will be the only one to deal with."

Vegeta laughed. "Ha! I can deal with my son no problem. He'll be training to become the strongest warrior alive, aside from me! He will be too busy to be a handful."

Dende pulled out the manual. When Piccolo and Vegeta gave him curious glances he shrugged. "What? I thought I might read ahead to see what we do next."

"Might as well read it out loud then." Piccolo reasoned. Dende nodded and began reading.

"**Step 5: If you are taking your child to an environment such as the beach and park to play with other kids, you may want to know how sociable your child is. If your child has a bad temper, uses violence to resolve things, or doesn't know how to share, watching them at all times is recommended to make sure a playground brawl doesn't ensue." **

All three men facepalmed.

"For the love of all that is good in this world, can we catch a break?" Vegeta shouted.

Piccolo looked around and sweat dropped noticing the kids weren't in the playground part of the park that they had told them to stay near. "Looks like we can't." He sighed and shook his head. "Let's go find the brats."

* * *

"Hey! How come you wont let us play!" Trunks demanded looking up at the older red-headed boy. The group of middle school boys had stopped their soccer game and huddled around the four kids laughing at the fact that 'babies', as they called them, were trying to play with them.

"Cause we don't let BABIES play with us. Plus the two girls! And one of them is injured!" The red-head snorted pointing at Pan and Kona, before gesturing to Kona's wrist.

"I can still play!" Kona said happily and confidently. "I was told you're not supposed to touch the ball with your hands anyway!"

One of the other boys rolled his eyes. "Yeah right! Even if you WEREN'T injured we wouldn't let you guys play!"

Goten pouted and narrowed his eyes. "That's not nice! Let us play you big bullies!"

"Yeah! Or else!" Pan threatened.

"Or else what?" One of them scoffed.

Trunks grinned maliciously, looking at bit like Vegeta at that moment. "Or else we'll have to kick your butts."

"Ha!" One of them laughed. "I'd like to see you try!" Trunks smirked.

"Okay."

Within a second Trunks had jumped up and punched the boy who had challenged him in the face, causing him to crumple to the ground. "Jack!" The other boys shouted and looked in concern for their friend.

A laughing sound was heard and all the boys, and the kids, turned to see Vegeta holding his sides as he erupted in laughter. Dende shook his head and Piccolo simply sighed as the Prince of Saiyans continued to laugh. "Do you really think you should be laughing at that?" Piccolo questioned.

Vegeta chuckled still. "What? The spineless coward crumpled after one blow! And there wasn't even that much force behind it! The uselessness of the human race never ceases to amuse me!"

The boys all gaped for a second before screaming and running. "MONSTERS!" One of them shouted as they went. Dende pouted.

"Oh come on. Just because we're green doesn't mean we're monsters!"

Piccolo shook his head and reached down to pick up Pan and Kona. "Not the time Dende. We're leaving the park."

"What? Why?" Pan questioned.

Piccolo motioned to the kid who was still on the ground unconscious. "Why do you think?"

"Ahh…right…"

* * *

"Eat up!" Mr. Popo said as he placed the food on the table. Piccolo, Dende, and Vegeta had arrived with the kids only ten minutes earlier. As soon as they smelled food, Vegeta led the kids in a stampede towards the kitchen. Piccolo and Dende had slowly followed after and watched as the kids, and Vegeta, sat at the table starring at the food that Mr. Popo was preparing. Piccolo shook his head and drank a glass of water before sitting by Kona, getting ready to feed the small girl yet again.

Vegeta, Trunks, Pan, and Goten had immediately dug in and started eating like pigs while Kona pouted waiting for Piccolo to feed her. Piccolo paused so that Kona could take HUMAN sized bites but the small Saiyan seemed to be wanting to eat at a pace similar to her fellow Saiyans.

"So how was the park?" Mr. Popo asked.

Dende laughed. "Hehe…let's not talk about it…"

"That bad huh?"

"Pretty much…"

* * *

"Finally the brats are asleep." Vegeta said after peeking into Kona's room. As soon as the kids were done eating they kept running around like little energizer bunnies from hell. The four adults each had to wrangle a child and toss them into Kona's room. They left them alone for a few hours hoping they'd wear themselves down.

They succeeded.

Goten, Pan, Trunks, and Kona had all managed to fit onto Kona's bed and fell asleep in various positions. Trunks was hanging halfway off the bed, Goten was sprawled out and snoring, Pan was sleeping at the foot of the bed near Trunks and Kona was sleeping next to the sprawled out son of Goku.

Mr. Popo smiled at the kids. "They do look quite adorable."

"Yeah, hard to believe they cause so much trouble in only a few days." Dende commented.

Vegeta shrugged. "I don't know or care what you do, but I'm going to sleep." With that the Saiyan Prince walked away and back to his guest room.

Piccolo nodded. "Dende you and Mr. Popo should get some sleep too. I'll stay up and wait for Gohan to get here."

It was only two hours later that Piccolo sensed Gohan and Videl's Ki approaching. Piccolo walked out onto the outer part of the Lookout Tower to meet both parents as they landed. "Hey Piccolo!" Gohan greeted cheerfully.

Videl smiled. "Thanks so much for watching Pan."

Piccolo simply nodded. "Come on. The kids are sleeping in Kona's room."

* * *

"Aw! They looks so adorable…" Videl cooed as she, Gohan, and Piccolo slowly tiptoed into the room.

Gohan grinned. "Yeah, they looks so sweet."

"Pfft…yeah sweet." Piccolo muttered sarcastically seeing just how 'sweet' the little Saiyans were.

Gohan rolled his eyes at his former mentor. "Well, thanks again Piccolo. We'll just take Goten and Pan off you're hands." Gohan said picking up Goten and hoisting up so he could hold him. The movement only caused Goten to stir. Videl went and picked up Pan and held her while making sure not to wake the small girl. The three adults walked back out of the Lookout Tower. "We'll come back and make sure to visit! We'll even bring Goten and Pan over to play with Kona and Trunks." Gohan said excitedly.

"Oh…you REALLY don't have to." Piccolo said sweat dropping.

Videl couldn't help but laugh as she and Gohan started taking to the skies. "You'll get the hang of parenthood don't worry."

"Bye Piccolo!" Gohan said as he and Videl flew away. Piccolo sighed as he started walking back inside.

"Okay…two kids down. One to go."


	14. Reunion!

A/N: Looks like Pan and Goten have left! And with their leaving comes this chapter. The LAST chapter of this story. A sad, sad thing that this story must come to an end…but not really. Seeing as I'm going to write a new story following our favorite super powered toddlers in the Buu Saga!

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z only my OC.

* * *

DragonBall Z: Raising Saiyans

Chapter 14: Reunion!

"Hold still Pan! I need to get the bow on your hair!"

Pan tried to hold as still as possible while Videl tried to get a red bow in her hair. It wasn't going too well seeing as the small girl was bouncing up and down with excitement and impatience. Videl sighed. "Pan, are you going to calm down long enough for me to get you ready?"

It had been six days after Pan and Goten had gone home. It had only taken three days for Bulma to tell Vegeta and Trunks that the house was ready, sending the two Saiyans back to their house, and it only took two days after that for Bulma and Chi-Chi to plan the reunion which was scheduled for today.

Pan jumped up and down, ruffling the red dress that Videl had put her in. "I'm really excited to see Kona!"

Videl put a hand on Pan's shoulder and continued to try to get the bow in her hair. "And what about Trunks?"

"Ew! No way he's icky!"

Videl laughed. "But he's still your friend right?"

"…I GUESS so…"

"So your excited to see him?" Videl asked trying to get her daughter to admit she DID miss the lavender haired boy.

Pan sighed. "A LITTLE bit."

Videl laughed and, finally, got the bow in her daughter's hair. "I thought so. Anyway, your bow is in! Let's go find daddy." Videl carried her daughter out of her nursery, and walking over to the room that she shared with Gohan. "Hey Gohan, you ready yet?" Videl asked as she walked into the room with Pan in her arms.

Gohan looked up from tying his tie and smiled. "Hey Videl, just finishing up. Oh and there's my pretty little girl!" Gohan said walking over and taking Pan from Videl's arms and kissing the little girl on her cheek. "Aw, don't you look so cute."

Pan started bouncing up and down again. "Come on! Let's go already!"

Gohan shook his head. "Eager I see? Well let's just go next door to Grandma's house to see if she and Goten are ready. Okay?"

"Okay!"

The trio walked over to the house next door and Gohan knocked on the door. There was no answer so Gohan just pushed the door open and walked in. "Mom? You here?"

"In the kitchen sweetie! You're just in time for breakfast!" Chi-Chi shouted out causing Gohan to disappear with Pan. Videl shook her head already knowing that her husband had taken their daughter with him into the kitchen to shovel food into their mouths. Videl walked into the kitchen to see Goten, Gohan, and Pan all eating like pigs with Chi-Chi shaking her head. "I see you all were hungry!"

"Hey Chi-Chi." Videl greeted going to stand by her mother-in-law. "Need help with cleaning up?"

Chi-Chi shook her head. "No, no! You sit and eat."

"Oh, I'm not hungry. I already ate. I guess the Saiyans were a bit hungrier than I am huh?" Videl laughed as she helped Chi-Chi clean up the kitchen. As soon as the Saiyans were done eating and the kitchen was clean Chi-Chi looked at the group.

"Alright! Whose ready to head over to Bulma's house?"

"ME!"

* * *

"Just put her arm through there-"

"OW!"

"Sorry! Damn it this isn't working!"

"Might I suggest putting on a dress?"

The three struggling figures paused and turned to look at Mr. Popo who had been silent during the whole ordeal. Piccolo and Dende had been struggling to get a t-shirt on Kona for the past ten minutes. Seeing as she had a cast on it was much more difficult then it had seemed.

Piccolo looked at the dress that Mr. Popo had in his hands, it was a light blue color that tied as a halter so there would be little trouble in maneuvering Kona's wrist, and nodded. "That's a good idea."

Dende helped Kona get her head out from the t-shirt while Piccolo went to go get the dress. "Why didn't you suggest this earlier?" Piccolo questioned.

"I thought perhaps your idea might work." Mr. Popo said sheepishly. He held out two small blue ribbons. "These would look nice as well." Piccolo nodded and took the ribbons and walked back to Kona and Dende. As soon as they had successfully got the little girls dress on (Mr. Popo and Dende each tried their hand and putting the ribbons on, only Mr. Popo's coming out successful making him responsible to do the second one) they walked outside of the Lookout Tower.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Piccolo asked Dende and Kona. Mr. Popo decided to stay at the Lookout Tower so there was at least SOMEONE there in case the Earth was in trouble.

Dende and Kona looked at each other. "Well I'm ready." Dende said.

Kona blinked. "Um Daddy…"

"What?"

"I kinda need shoes…"

Piccolo facepalmed looking at Kona's little tiny feet which only had socks on them. "Dende! I told you to make sure she was ready!"

"I thought YOU were going to get the shoes!" Dende retorted.

"If I told YOU to get her ready do you THINK I would get the shoes?"

"Well YOU said you were going to see what else we needed so I ASSUMED you knew she needed shoes!"

As Dende and Piccolo went back and forth Mr. Popo had walked to Kona's room, got her shoes, and came back to see both Namekians still yelling. Mr. Popo waved for Kona to come over and put little black shoes on the young girl before kissing her forehead. "Have a fun time Kona."

"Bye Uncle Popo!" Kona kissed his cheek and ran back over to Piccolo and Dende, who were still arguing, and tugged on their pants.

"WHAT?" Both Namekians shouted looking down at the little girl. Seeing that she had shoes on they both sweat dropped.

"Ready!"

Piccolo grumbled and picked Kona up as Dende started to laugh. Dende and Piccolo waved 'goodbye' to Mr. Popo and started flying. Piccolo looked down at Kona. "I swear kid, you're going to be the reason I lose my sanity."

* * *

"Vegeta! Get out of that damned Gravity Room and help me set up for the party!" Bulma shouted to her husband.

Vegeta was, once again, in the Gravity Room training. Bulma had asked him politely five times to help her set up tables and chairs outside for the party. And five times Vegeta ignored her.

Vegeta had just walked out of the Gravity Room, intending on taking a shower, when Bulma stepped in his path. "What is it woman?"

"WILL YOU HELP ME SET UP OUTSIDE! God! I've asked you FIVE times to help me and you JUST now decide to acknowledge my existence!" Bulma shouted. "I've had to get Trunks and Bra all cleaned up and dressed and YOU'VE just been TRAINING all day!"

"And?"

"VEGETA EITHER YOU HELP ME OUT OR SO HELP ME I WILL SHIP YOU BACK OVER TO DENDE'S AND SEND ALL THE KIDS BACK OVER THERE!"

Vegeta flinched before scoffing and walking away. "I will set up outside after I shower, woman!"

Bulma smirked as he walked away. "And that is how you train your Saiyan." Trunks was sitting with Bra in the living room as the small girl watched an episode of Barney. Trunks was bored out of his mind.

Bulma walked in and looked at her son. "Hey Trunks. You mind cleaning up Bra's room a bit?"

"SURE!" Trunks said jumping up. ANYTHING would be better than Barney.

It was twenty minutes later that Vegeta had showered and changed and had drafted Trunks from cleaning Bra's room to helping him outside. Vegeta and Trunks set up several round tables and chairs outside in the back. As soon as they were done with that Bulma came outside, passing Bra off to Vegeta, and set up table cloths and began to set out a cooler with sodas, juices, and water.

"Alright, looks like everything is set!" Bulma said happily. The sound of an engine got Bulma's attention as she smiled. "Ah! Right on time too!"

The rest of the Brief's looked up and noticed Chi-Chi's car with the rest of the Son's piled in it. "Hey guys!" Gohan called out as Chi-Chi parked the car. Almost immediately Goten was out of the car and ran over to Trunks.

"Hey Trunks!"

"Goten, sup?"

"I was SO bored. There was nothing fun to do." Goten pouted.

"Gohan, Videl! Nice to see you both back with us." Bulma said as she greeted the Son's. Vegeta had opted for sitting underneath a tree and sulking. Bra was crawling around on top of him while the Saiyan Prince smiled at his little princess.

"It's great to be back. The place looks great Bulma." Videl said putting Pan down, who immediately ran over to catch up with Goten and Trunks.

"Should we start getting food ready?" Chi-Chi questioned looking at Videl and Bulma. Bulma nodded.

"Might as well. The food should be done by the time everyone gets here." With that the three mothers walked into the house to get food started. Gohan went to go sit at a table near Vegeta while he watched Goten, Trunks, and Pan (who seemed to be getting frustrated) play.

"So how was babysitting, Vegeta?" Gohan asked. Vegeta opened up one of his eyes, which he had had closed, and sighed.

"I somehow 'traumatized' the children, let them destroy our house, lost them on a floating tower in the sky, had them spar, gave them sugar, somehow lost them again only to figure out they had flown off on a magic cloud, the Girl broke her wrist falling off the magic cloud and my boy was about to start a playground brawl. I think it went well." Vegeta said with a heavy amount of sarcasm in his voice.

Gohan paled. "Wait what?"

Before Vegeta had a chance to answer the rapidly approaching Ki of four people caught his attention. "Hey guys!" Gohan and Vegeta both looked over and saw Krillin parking his car outside the house. From out of the car came Master Roshi, 17, 18, and Krillin's daughter Marron.

Gohan smiled. "Krillin! Hey, long time no see! And I see you brought along the family!"

Krillin grinned holding onto Marron. "Yeah, this is my daughter, Marron. Say 'hi' Marron."

Marron smiled. "Hi!"

Gohan laughed. "Wow, she looks just like you, 18!"

18 smiled at that. "I see you have your kid running around too."

"Oh yeah, that's Pan. Marron, you want to go along and play with her?" Gohan asked looking at the small blonde girl. Marron nodded and ran over to go play with the other kids. 17 looked around and raised an eyebrow.

"We're the first ones here? I thought we were late."

Vegeta answered that one. "Only the three eyed freak, the midget clown, and the Namekians are left to show up."

"What about Yamacha?" Krillin asked. Vegeta raised an eyebrow and gave him a bored look.

"What _about_ Yamacha?"

Gohan rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Let's try not to start any fights today? We've got the kids with us."

"He's right. Gotta set a good example."

Everyone looked up at the voice and saw Tien, Yamacha, and Chiaotzu flying over head before landing by the group. "Hey! Tien! Yamacha! Chiaotzu! Man has it been a while!" Krillin waved.

Tien grinned. "Yeah it has…for most of you anyway." He added on throwing a look over at Vegeta who scoffed and went back to watching Bra crawl around in the grass.

"How's everyone been?" Yamacha asked. Everyone gave either a 'good' or a 'great' while Chiaotzu looked around.

"Where's Piccolo, Dende, and Kona?" Chiaotzu asked in confusion.

That caused Krillin, Yamacha, Roshi, 18, and 17, to look confused. "Whose Kona?" 18 asked.

Two familiar approaching Ki, and a much smaller one, started to approach and Gohan laughed. "I think you'll find out soon."

Piccolo and Dende arrived and landed beside the others, Piccolo's cape twisted to cover his chest and arms. "Hey Piccolo! Dende! Nice to see you both again." Roshi greeted.

"It's great to see you all again too." Dende grinned.

Krillin looked at Piccolo and raised an eyebrow. "Uh…Piccolo? What's with your cape?" Piccolo sighed and was about to answer when a tiny little voice, yet again, beat him to the punch of explaining.

"Can I come out yet daddy?"

"DADDY?" All those who hadn't been introduced to Kona yet shouted (well 18 and 17 merely raised an eyebrow and talked in a normal tone while Krillin, Yamacha, and Roshi shouted).

Piccolo rolled his eyes and looked down at the little girl in his grasp while moving the cape out of the way. "Why must you always do that?" He asked looking down at Kona. The little girl shrugged and waved at all the new people. She saw a few very familiar looking people and grinned.

"Uncle Tien! Chiaotzu! Uncle Vegeta!" She shouted and smiled.

Vegeta just nodded his head in her direction as a form of acknowledgement, Chiaotzu grinned and waved, and Tien smiled before frowning a bit. He looked up at Piccolo. "So I was right in assuming it was broken huh?" He asked gesturing to the cast on the small girls arm.

Piccolo nodded. "She's taking it like a trooper though."

"Uh…am I the only one still very confused here?" Krillin questioned.

Yamacha shook his head. "Definetly not. Since when was Piccolo a father?"

"I thought Namekians couldn't even have kids." Master Roshi commented.

Dende, seeing Piccolo's patience start to slowly dwindle (it probably had something to do with Kona squirming around and trying to jump out of his hands while the others looked at him like he had a second head, but hey? Who knows?), decided to jump in. "To make a long story short, there was a Saiyan pod, Kona was in the Saiyan pod and now Piccolo's her new father and we're taking care of her."

"Ooh…"

18 stared at Kona for a while before she grinned and elbowed her brother. "She actually looks a lot like 17."

Everyone took that opportunity to stare at the little girl before looking back to the man in question. They blinked seeing the striking similarities. "Whoa, she's right. Same hair color, same hair style except the kid's got the bangs, and same eye color." Yamacha pointed out.

"Well she's obviously going to grow up to be a beautiful girl then." 17 smirked causing a good majority of the group to roll their eyes and Kona to blush.

"Kona!" Pan shouted and waved to the girl. Piccolo put Kona down so she could run over and hug (as best she could) Pan. "Yay! You're finally here! I was so bored! I had to stay with the boys and some weird blonde girl who actually thinks Trunks is cute!"

"EW!" Both girls said in unison.

"Hey! I heard that!" Trunks shouted at the girls. He, Goten, and Marron (much to Trunks' annoyance) were all a few feet away from Pan and Kona and could hear everything they were saying.

Marron pouted. "I'm not weird!"

"Anyone who thinks that thing is cute is weird." Pan retorted pointing at Trunks.

Goten, who was trying to stay out of the argument, walked over to where Kona was seeing as she wasn't the one yelling. He looked at her and Kona raised an eyebrow in confusion as Goten blinked. "What?" She questioned.

"Why do you have those stupid bows in your hair? And why are you wearing a dumb dress?"

Now _that_ set off another argument. "Excuse me? I'll have you know I like what I'm wearing! It's better then what _you're_ wearing!"

"I am cute! You're just jealous because your so ugly!" Trunks shot back at Pan. Marron grinned.

"Yeah! You tell her Trunks!"

"Stay out of this Blondie! And I'm pretty! I don't need to be jealous of an ugly icky boy like you!"

"What's _wrong_ with what I'm wearing?" Goten pouted.

"You look like a stupid boy! That's what's wrong with it!"

The kids all continued to argue while the adults watched in mild amusement. Gohan couldn't help himself. He started laughing. And soon all the other adults (with the exception of Vegeta and Piccolo, who had only opted for a small smile) were laughing too.

"That's it! I'll fight you!" Both Kona and Pan shouted, although Pan issued her challenge to _both_ Trunks and Marron while Kona only issued hers to Goten.

Vegeta, who hadn't been amused, now laughed. "Oh how I do enjoy those two brats. They have more backbone then shorty over there." He laughed gesturing to Krillin.

"Hey!"

Yamacha snickered a bit before shaking his head. "Come on kids, no fighting. Let's all behave like good children."

All the kids whirled around to face the scarred man and glared (all excluding Marron). "Who the heck are you?" Trunks asked in annoyance. "You can't tell me what to do!"

Yamacha rolled his eyes. "It's obvious that by the attitude your Vegeta's kid."

"Don't you insult my son you wretch!" Vegeta shouted.

Goten nodded. "Yeah! Don't you be mean to Trunks!"

"Right, like I'm going to take an order from a toddler?" Yamacha pointed out with a smile on his face. Poor ignorant Yamacha didn't notice the very pissed off expression on Vegeta's face, and the fact that Krillin had moved to grab Marron away from the argument. "And what I'm saying is the truth kid. You might as well get over that little fact now."

"Hey! Stop being a bully!" Pan retorted. "Trunks may be an annoying stupid boy, but he's nice too! And so is Uncle Vegeta!"

"You actually think Vegeta's is nice? On what planet?" Yamacha laughed. Yamacha _still_ hadn't noticed that everyone had smartly backed away from the group of children and Yamacha, seeing as Vegeta was now standing up and growling (having passed Bra over to Gohan who backed away). Krillin and 18 were holding onto Marron and watching the show, Master Roshi had walked into the house to 'help' the women. Tien and Chiaotzu were sitting at one of the tables, Tien grinning and eating from a bowl of popcorn left on the table. Sure, Yamacha was Tien's good friend, but he _wasn't_ going to get in between him and the Saiyan Prince. So he might as well enjoy the show. And it was kind of entertaining that Yamacha was still blathering on without noticing the impending doom coming.

Piccolo and 17 bet that Yamacha would be punched out of the backyard while Krillin and Dende thought that Vegeta would have more sense then to punch Yamacha in front of the kids.

Before Vegeta had the opportunity to do anything, Kona walked up to Yamacha and pulled on his pants leg. Yamacha looked down at the small girl. Kona looked up, flashing her baby blue eyes Yamacha's way. Yamacha grinned and crouched down seeing as she was the only kid who hadn't yelled at him, and the fact that she seemed so sweet! She was just so adorable, and she was much more well behaved the Pan or Trunks. "Yes? What can I do for you sweetie?"

"If you continue to insult the Prince of Saiyans and my friends, I will hurt you."

That caused the grin on Yamacha's face to fall as he looked at the seemingly innocent looking girl threatening him. Kona took this opportunity to continue while all the adults were laughing at the scene (except for Vegeta who was simply smirking). "I'm not sure if you were aware of this but I'm a full blooded Saiyan and was taught to have a great respect for the royal family. The way that you are treating Prince Vegeta is unacceptable. And the way you are talking to my friend Trunks (no matter how gross he may be) is something I wont tolerate. I will ask you politely to please stop your insults, but if you should choose to continue, I will have to harm you."

"YEAH!" Trunks, Goten, and Pan all chimed in stepping beside the girl.

Yamacha looked frightened for a second before he shook his head and laughed. "As adorable as it is to see you kids try and stand up for each other, Vegeta is definetly not a role model you want. And I'm a _bit_ more experience at fighting then you little ones. You can't fight me."

"But I can."

Yamacha froze, finally sensing the dangerous Ki behind him, and turned around to see Vegeta grinning viciously. Vegeta punched Yamacha in the face and sent him flying clear out of the backyard and into the air, out of view.

"Called it." Both Piccolo and 17 said, the former Android grinning.

Tien looked over at where Yamacha had disappeared. "Should someone get him?"

Silence.

"Eh, he'll find his way back."

With that everyone sat down at the tables and started to talk about how life had been during the time of peace. Well, almost everyone. Vegeta was over underneath the tree sitting by himself once again (after passing Bra off to Bulma who gave Vegeta a very battered and bruised Roshi; honestly that man should learn to keep his hands to himself), while the kids all 'played' just a few feet away.

If you could call yelling and threatening each other playing.

Trunks, Marron, and Goten were glaring at Pan and Kona, while the girls returned the gesture. Trunks didn't very much like Marron (she was creeping him out by talking about him being her boyfriend), but because of Pan being the common enemy he allowed her to be on their side of the argument. Goten was pouting seeing as he had just been insulted by Kona (well to be fair he did insult her first).

Pan was glaring at Marron and Trunks, seeing as Marron was pretty much the one who set off the whole argument and because Pan just couldn't stand Trunks. Kona was glaring at Goten because he had insulted her dress and bows which her Uncle Popo had personally picked out and Piccolo, even though it took quite a lot of prodding from Dende, had said she looked pretty in it.

The proverbial battle lines had been drawn.

"Should we separate them?" Krillin questioned. He was sitting at the table with his wife, his brother-in-law, Gohan, Tien, Chiaotzu, Dende, Piccolo, and Master Roshi. Master Roshi waved his hand dismissively.

"They're all Saiyan kids, except for Marron. That's just how they play."

Chiaotzu looked over at the intense glaring and verbal match and sweat dropped. "Uh…are you sure?"

Tien nodded in agreement. "Yeah, they look pretty serious over there."

"Well…they wont do anything _too_ drastic…" Dende said optimistically.

17 raised an eyebrow. "And how, may I ask, did my cute little look alike break her wrist?"

"…she accidentally got pushed off a flying cloud by Trunks and Goten."

"And you think that they _wont_ do anything drastic?" 18 asked with the same look on her face that 17 had.

Gohan pursed his lips in thought. "Good point."

"You are such a big meanie!" Kona puffed her cheeks out while yelling at Goten.

Goten pouted. "I'm not a meanie! You're the one who called me a stupid boy!"

"You and Trunks are both meanies!" Pan yelled. "And Blondie over there is obviously blind seeing as she thinks your cute!"

"Hey! I'm not blind and leave my Trunksie alone! Just because _you_ don't have a boyfriend doesn't mean you can yell at mine!" Marron retorted. Trunks blinked.

"Wait, hold on a second."

Pan ignored him. _"Excuse_ me? I don't care about having a boyfriend and Trunks doesn't even like you!"

"What? You're just jealous because you're ugly!" Marron stated with a smug grin on her face and her arms crossed across her chest.

"Hey! Don't insult my friend!" Kona shouted over at Marron, forgetting her previous screaming contest with Goten. "She's prettier than you'll ever hope to be!"

Pan grinned. "Yeah! And smarter too!"

Marron gasped. "You meanies! That's not true! I'm prettier than both of you combined!"

Trunks and Goten each took a step back. They might not have been old and experienced, but a certain male instinct somewhere in their mind told them not to get in a battle of whose prettier between girls.

"No your not! We're way prettier!" Pan smirked.

Marron pouted and picked up two rocks. "No you're not!" She shouted while tossing the rocks at Pan and Kona.

The rock that flew at Pan hit her in the shoulder and the rock that hit Kona hit her in the wrist. Her broken wrist. Kona howled in pain and fell backwards on her butt. Faster than anyone had seen Piccolo had somehow gotten behind Marron and lifted the small girl up by the back of her shirt so she was at eye level. Marron gulped and looked at him in fright. Piccolo simply narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Leave my brat alone."

With that Piccolo walked with Marron back over to the table to drop her in Krillin's lap (Krillin blinking at what just happened) before he walked over to bend down and look at Kona who was sniffling, trying to hold back tears. "Are you okay?" He asked while looking at her wrist.

"Kona, did she hurt you?" Pan questioned as she glared at Marron then back at her friend in worry.

Kona sniffed a bit before putting on a smile. "No, it only hurt for a second, but I'm fine now!" She said enthusiastically.

Piccolo smirked a bit before nodding. "Good, not showing tears. I see you remembered what I said."

"Yeah, of course I would! You're my daddy!"

Piccolo froze for a second before he let loose an actual smile. Without another word he got up and went back to his seat at the table, and greeting the newly returned Yamacha. "Hey, your wrist okay?" Goten questioned as he and Trunks approached the two girls.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Kona smiled.

"Brats. Come here."

The kids all blinked before looking over to Vegeta who was looking their way, still sitting under the tree. They walked over to the Saiyan Prince. "Yes, Prince Vegeta?" Kona questioned.

Vegeta smirked at the greeting before getting right to the topic. "You brats have very good potential to be excellent warriors. That is if you strive to make something of yourself. Now, if you will work hard I will be willing to train you to become capable warriors. But that will mean no TV, no music, no distractions. Understood?"

Trunks looked skeptical. "Uh…do I really have to dad? I like playing games and watching TV."

"Yeah…I like playing games too!" Goten agreed.

Vegeta merely rolled his eyes and ignored them. "You two will be training even if you don't want to." He then looked to the two girls. "And you two?"

Pan looked at Kona, who was grinning, and nodded. "Yeah! I'm up for it! I wanna get stronger so that I can beat up meanies!" Vegeta grinned.

Kona bowed her head. "I'd be honored to be taught by the Saiyan Prince. But I do wish to be trained by my father as well." Piccolo, who had been eavesdropping, grinned at that and hid his face by drinking a glass of water. "I'd be more than willing to spend my time divided between being trained by you and trained by my father."

Vegeta's grin turned into a full blown smirk. "Well, well then. It seems this is going to be interesting. As soon as you're wrist heals up we'll begin training."

"Don't you think we should have a say in that?" Gohan asked from over at the table. All the adults had been eavesdropping on the conversation, and Gohan decided to put his opinion in.

Vegeta looked up and shrugged. Piccolo rolled his eyes. "How about this? The kids spend two weeks at their own house, then five days training with you, and two days resting before the cycle starts again?"

"I'm good with that." Gohan nodded.

Vegeta nodded too. "That's satisfactory."

"So, the little tikes are going to train, huh?" 18 questioned a small smile on her face.

17 leaned back in his chair. "This is going to be interesting. I wonder how they'll progress?"

"There's Saiyans. They'll progress fine." Tien smiled.

Krillin laughed. "We might want to watch it. Those kids might actually surpass us." Videl, Chi-Chi, and Bulma walked out of the house carrying plates of food, causing all the Saiyans in the area to look up hungrily and everyone else to sigh. Krillin shook his head already seeing the stampeded of Saiyans and noticing the fact that Chi-Chi had put one of the biggest plates of meat in front of him. "Aw no…"

"FOOD!"


End file.
